All The Mistakes
by bpik
Summary: After Bella catches Jacob cheating, her life falls apart. A one night stand with an unexpected stranger leads to another chance at love. But what happens when secrets from his past haunt her? Can she learn to forgive? And most importantly, trust? ** RATED M. MATURE CONTENT (lemons, language) B/E **
1. Chapter 1

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

_CHAPTER ONE_

_Black lace or red silk?_

My three year anniversary with Jacob was in a few days. Since he had to go visit his grandma in California for her 90th birthday, we wouldn't be able to celebrate together. It was my last year in college at the University of Washington and money was tight, so I wanted to get him something cheap and creative. My idea? I'd live out a fantasy of his- me showing up in nothing but a trench coat ready and willing to fuck.

_Red silk_.

I grabbed the demi-cup blood red bra and thong from my large white dresser and slipped it on. Looking in the mirror above the dresser, I fluffed my thick, wavy chocolate brown hair and added an extra coat of mascara to make my brown doe-eyes stand out even more. After retrieving my tan knee length trench coat from my closet and slipping on my black pumps, I looked at myself in the full length mirror next to the door.

_Happy anniversary, babe. _ I smiled to myself. _He's going to fucking flip out._

Leaving my room, I was accosted by Adele crooning loudly over our TV speakers and the smell of roasted garlic and tomatoes.

"Bellllllaaaaa! Where are you going? Do you want dinner?"

One of my best friends and roommate, Alice, was stirring something in the pan while holding an extra-large glass of white wine. Despite her petite frame, girlfriend could drink anyone under the table and not end up a slobbering mess.

"Ah! No thanks, sorry. I'm going over to Jacob's to surprise him as an early anniversary gift. Where's Rosie?"

Rosie, my other best friend and roommate, was Alice's partner in crime for drinking. They had gotten a lot closer since Alice's boyfriend was a cousin to Rosie's boyfriend. It was all very complicated to me. Alice narrowed her emerald green eyes and smirked a little. She had helped me brainstorm ideas for anniversary gifts and particularly liked this idea because she was a giant horndog.

"Ohhhh yeah girl. Get it! Well, Rosie is out with Emmett. I don't expect her to be back until later, if then. I wish Jasper wasn't helping his brother move this weekend. I'm stuck here all alone while everyone gets to go out and get some."

I couldn't help but smile. We were all pretty lucky to have found such great guys during college. For three girls to be blissfully happy and in love despite the constant temptation of frat parties, easy hook ups and alcohol infused mistakes was pretty remarkable. I always stuck to the rule that if you find someone who makes you happy, you hold onto them and not push them away. I shook my head out of my love fueled thoughts.

"Alice, come on. He'll be back on Sunday. Just dirty text him or something to bide your time. I need to get going though. Jacob said he'd be studying tonight and I want to get to him before he passes out."

She mumbled "goodbye" while gulping her wine down. She always found new ways to impress me. I tried to hurry down the stairs of our apartment building and get to the car as quickly as possible. Even though winter was technically over and I was completely used to the weather, the bitter chill still cut through me. I had lived in Washington my entire life. I know people say that young kids should get out and explore the world; I just couldn't bring myself to do it. My dad, Charlie, still lived in the house on 7th street in my hometown of Forks. I had lived there my entire life. Well okay, that was roughly a lie. I lived there in the summers after my parents got divorced and my mom, Renee, sought a warmer climate in Arizona. Since she was off with her new husband, Phil, I decided to move closer to my father by going to UDub. I reached my black Honda Civic, a high school graduation present from my dad and mom, which was parked down the street, in record time. The car was one of the few things my parents agreed on together civilly and that made the gift all the more special.

After the fifteen minute drive to Jacob's, I pulled up in front of the old two story house he shared with his friends Paul, Quill and Sam. Their home was pretty much an unofficial frat house. There were parties every weekend filled with booze, freshman girls and drunken fights. All the boys were from the reservation near Forks and stuck together from the beginning of college. The close location of our childhood homes was actually one of the things that initially drew me to Jacob. I was terrified when I left Forks for the big city, but he was like a slice of home. On our first date we spent three hours talking about our home towns and the differences between there and UDub. He made me feel incredibly comfortable and he was so easy to talk to. He was also fucking hot with his short, black hair, deep set dark chocolate brown eyes and raging tan muscles that he acquired from long hours spent at the gym. His body really was amazing. Sometimes after he'd passed out after sex I'd stare at him and wonder how his large frame didn't crush my small body. I wouldn't stare at him longingly or romantically during those minutes. His incredibly loud snoring killed any sort of magical moment. I would quite literally wonder how I didn't end up smothered by him.

Parking in front of the house, I noticed that none of the lights were on.

_That's odd. Where the hell is everyone? Oh right, it's Thirsty Thursday._

Jacob had said he was going to stay in because he had a huge Psychology test tomorrow. The guys at the house never missed a chance to drink and go crazy. Since our days of being college students were rapidly diminishing, they had started their weekends on Thursdays instead of Fridays.

I knew they kept the back door open just in case one of them got too drunk to find their keys in their pockets, so I decided to slip inside there. The kitchen in the back was lit, but the rest of the house was dark. I could hear "Sex on Fire" playing upstairs.

_How appropriate Jake. In 10 minutes our sex will be on fire._

My heels clicked against the old wooden stairs and I could see a dim light shining from underneath Jacob's door. The music was much louder up here, almost too loud.

_I swear, how anyone can stu_dy _with music blaring is beyond me. _

Right outside his door I tightened the belt loop on the trench coat.

_I really should have taken a glass of wine before. Or had a shot. Yeah a shot would have been good._

This whole thing seemed like such a good idea when I thought of it a few days ago. This would be completely unexpected from me. I mean, I'm not a prude, but I don't really do anything like this. Jacob always tried to coax something kinky out of me, but it didn't feel right. I felt ridiculous trying to be sexy when I really just felt like a fool. The black lace and red silk lingerie had been bought on a whim. I wanted to try something different for him. I mean, I really loved him and wanted to make him happy.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I whispered to myself.

Turning the knob, I pushed open the door as it creaked loudly. But that sound was drowned out by the music. And the fucking moans.

My heart stopped and my jaw fell open. My eyes were drawn to the tan, muscular ass repeatedly flexing. I knew that finely toned ass. I had admired it many times. That was Jacob's.

"Oh fucking hell that's good," Jacob moaned over the music.

He was slamming into her from behind. All I could see from the girl on all fours was that she was pale and had long blonde hair that he kept yanking back with every thrust. And she was screaming like a porn star. Jacob slapped her ass hard and she let out a long, deep moan.

My brown eyes blinked a few times, trying to take everything in. My heart started beating again as fury replaced the blood in my veins and pumped throughout my entire body. My shaking fingers pulled themselves into fists.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?" I shrilled.

"Fuck, fuck Bella. Fuck. Shit. This isn't…fuck."

Jacob kept mumbling as he withdrew from blonde slut and pulled on his boxers. His brown eyes were wide and alert.

"Jacob Black. What the FUCK is going on? Who is this?"

The blond bitch pulled the sheet over her sweaty body and smirked.

"I'm Nessie."

My hands kept clenching and unclenching.

_Don't hit her Bella. Don't hit her._

"Bells…I….look…I'm sorry. Damnit, I'm so fucking sorry."

His hands were reaching out for me as he walked closer to where I stood in the doorway. Jacob looked terrified and lost. At this point, I could have cared less.

"Don't. Don't fucking call me that Jacob. Don't touch me. Don't talk to me. We're done. We're fucking through, do you hear me? You made the worst mistake of your life."

I was barely hanging on to my sanity. My whole body shook with rage and the tears pooling in my eyes were threatening to fall down my reddened cheeks.

_Don't cry Bella. Don't let him see you cry. _

"Bells, please. Just…let's talk about this. We can talk about this. Nessie, you need to leave."

"No, don't bother Nessie. I'm not staying. Have a great life you fucking jackass."

And with that I turned and ran down the steps, out the back door and to my car. As I started the ignition, the first tear fell.


	2. Chapter 2

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to everyone who is following, reviewing or even glancing at this story. I am incredibly humbled. **

**Thank you so much. I truly, truly appreciate it. **

**Also, I know that these first few chapters are a bit dramatic and angsty, but I promise it will pick up. Please be patient with me- I needed to set the stage for a dirty Edward to save the day. And he's coming soon [pun intended ;-) ]. **

_CHAPTER TWO_

I didn't bother wiping the first tear away. Or the second. Or the 50th. I was pretty sure the extra coat of mascara I had applied before I left my apartment was now coating my cheeks. My deep cries were only interrupted by the incessant beeping from my iPhone. I was sure it was Jacob texting to try to apologize, but honestly I was numb.

My mind kept replaying the look on his face when I finally found the nerve to yell. I saw _her_ fucking smirk. It was obvious she knew about me from the way she looked at me. That revelation was like a twist of the knife. Whoever this bitch was, Jacob had talked to her about me. I was present in at least one of their conversations. A mere two hours ago I had been so ignorantly sure of the secure relationship I had with him. Now…well now I felt like the third wheel. Walking in on them, both of them conscious of what the consequences of their actions could be made _me _feel like the other woman. I had given Jacob three fucking years of my life. He was everything to me for practically all of college, and for what? We had talked about our future outside of UDub. With my degree in English and his degree in Sociology, we were going to get jobs in the city. I had always been weary of moving in with a guy before marriage, but Jacob had recently convinced me that it was the next step for us. How many times had I spread myself across his bed while he sat at his desk trying to do homework, but telling me how he envisioned our future with kids, the white picket fence and a house full of love.

That dream that I loved had evaporated within the span of five minutes. I was gasping for air now as my body tried to naturally calm itself. I couldn't stop my shaking and this time it had nothing to do with the weather.

I don't know how I ended up back on my street without getting into an accident, but by some miracle I did. I put my head on the steering wheel and tried to get my tears under control. After finally swiping away my tears, what I had suspected earlier was confirmed. My fingertips were running with wet mascara.

_There's no way I'm going to be able to hide this from Alice. Fuck. _

I didn't want to talk about it to anyone. I just wanted to hide under my thick powder blue and cream quilt Grandma Swan made me when I was 13 and forget the last three years of my life.

_Pull yourself together, Swan._

I got out of the car, running as quickly as I could to the apartment building. Once inside the warm lobby, I went up the flight of stairs and tried to make as little of a sound as possible when turning the key. I knew it was only 10 o'clock and Alice was more than likely sitting in our living room drinking and watching a romantic comedy. Pushing open the door, I found out I was right. Alice was sitting on our tan couch literally covered in a thick blanket. Her black hair in a small bun on top of her head was the only thing I could see from the door.

"Bella? What are you doing back so soon? I mean, Jacob doesn't seem like the type to be an all-night lova but surely he knocked your heels off for more than an hour?" She chuckled.

"Um…everything's fine…I just…"

My half-assed excuse was cut off by my phone ringing. I impulsively looked down at it. There in my hand was the photo I took of Jacob and me kissing over Christmas break. He had just given me the sterling silver promise ring I wore on my right hand. As if the image wasn't enough, there was his name in bold letters across the top of the screen. I fucking lost it.

"Bella! What's wrong?!"

Alice leaped out from under her blanket mountain and practically sprinted across the room to meet me by the door. Through my blurry vision I could see her eyes wide with concern. She was holding my shoulders and almost shaking me.

"Bella…Bella…I can't understand you."

"He fucking cheated on me Alice. Everything. Done. He just…he just threw everything away. I can't even…" I barely choked out the words before covering my face with my hands.

Alice enveloped me in a tight hug whispering and willing me to calm down and to breathe. Before I knew it she had guided us past the kitchen and living room and into my bedroom. She turned on the small table lamp on my nightstand and pulled me to sit on the bed.

"Bella, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. I could kill him you know. I could kill that dog." Her voice was quiet but fierce and I knew that she was furious. Alice had been good friends with Jacob, too. Her loyalty to me was stronger and she took his betrayal personally.

My phone rang again and I realized I was still holding it. I threw it onto the bed quickly, as if holding it one more second would burn my hands.

"Turn that fucking thing off. I don't want to hear it anymore. Please, God, Alice."

"Of course. Yes, of course. I'll be right back."

When she left the room I tore my trench coat off and threw it on the opposite side of the room near my book case. I was left in my heels and red silk- something that was supposed to be a gift for Jacob now just seemed cheap. I pushed my heels underneath the bed and buried the lingerie in the back corner of my closet. Just as I finished pulling on small boxer shorts and a baggy shirt, Alice re-appeared with a bottle of wine and a roll of cookie dough. Tears were still automatically falling from my eyes, but I couldn't help but smile a little bit. That was our comfort treat. Whenever we got in a fight with one of our boyfriends or had a bad day at school, we'd sit together, vent and pig out.

"Al, it's sweet of you, but I don't think that's going to do it for me this time. This is unlike anything before."

I swiped my wet cheeks again and crawled underneath the quilt, laying on my side and curling my legs up to my stomach. My eyes were heavy and puffy. I just wanted to shut them and close everything out.

"Right. Right, of course. I'm so dumb. Hold on."

With my eyes briefly closed, I honed in on the sounds she was making in the kitchen just outside my room. A couple of cupboards opened and closed and I heard glass clinging together. After the pitter patter of feet on the hard wood floor got louder, I re-opened my eyes to see her coming into my room.

"Here!" She was giving me her best smile while holding a fifth of Jose Cuervo tequila and shot glasses.

I let out a loud noise that was a combination of a laugh and a sob. She was really trying to help and I loved her for it.

"Alice," I sighed, "Not tonight. I'm a mess right now, if you can't tell." I pointed to what sure was my swollen eyes and face.

She set the alcohol and glasses down on my dresser, crawled onto the other side of my full size bed and got under the covers.

"Okay," she whispered. "Then I'll just be here with you. If you need anything, I'm here Bella. You're not alone. You're going to be okay."

* * *

Light seeped in through the blinds. Seriously it rained most of the time in Washington. Of course the one time my life had fallen apart, it was sunny out. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to face a world without Jacob. Now, I know this was sounding dramatic, but I thought he was _the one_. I had just had the rug pulled out from under me, so to speak. I wasn't ready to get up and pretend like everything was sunshine and roses and I was the strongest woman alive. Luckily, I didn't have to. As a gift to myself in the final semester of college, I had arranged my schedule so I didn't have any classes on Friday. It allowed for some pretty wild Thirsty Thursdays and some glorious free-to-sleep-in Fridays. I rolled over and my face landed on a sheet of paper. Peeling my eyes open, I recognized Alice's handwriting.

_B,_

_Had to go to class-fuck me. I have your phone with me so that you don't have to deal with it yet. I'll be home for lunch. See you then._

_-A_

She had been so good to me last night. I had always tossed, turned and talked in my sleep, but last night took my dysfunctional sleep cycle to a whole new level. Alice had to shake me violently a few times because I was apparently yelling Jacob's name and crying. At first she didn't know I was dreaming. She thought I had just kept crying the whole night, but luckily that good, hard sobfest for three hours really wiped me out. I folded the paper, put it on my nightstand and closed my eyes. Sleep was all I wanted.

I was awoken by Alice whispering into my ear to eat some lunch. I mumbled I wasn't hungry and turned over again, covering my face with the blanket and burying my head into the pillow. Alice was usually stubborn and pretty much always got her way, but she didn't push me on this. I was grateful.

"Hey B. Hey, do you want some dinner? I made Broccoli Cheddar Soup. Your favorite?"

I opened one eye to see the beauty that was Rosalie Hale. She had turned on my lamp again and the soft glow made her long golden hair shine and her hazel eyes sparkle. Her pale skin was luminescent and she looked like she belonged on a magazine cover rather than a Drama major student.

"Hi Rosie," I croaked. My mouth was dry and my throat was sore from my damn wailing.

She offered a slight smile and smoothed over my hair.

"You should really eat something B. You haven't had anything since yesterday. Alice told me what happened with…_you know_." She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes briefly.

My friends were amazing. Alice and Rosie were my life support. I wouldn't be making it through this without them.

"Yeah…it was something. I'm just not really that hungry. I promise when I get my appetite back I will eat. I just want to stay here."

"Okay, B. Whatever you want. Look, Al and I are going to stay in this weekend. I let Emmett know what's going on. I hope that's okay. He really wanted to kick Jacob's ass. He even called you a 'sista from anotha motha.' Don't worry. I told him not to utter that phrase any more if he expects me to sleep with him again. We'll be in the other room if you need us for anything. Seriously, B. Anything."

She squeezed my arm through the thick quilt and I closed my one eye again.

Saturday was much like Thursday night and Friday. Sleep. Tears. Sleep. Alice or Rosie coming in to get me to eat crackers or drink water. More tears. More sleep. I had seen the _Sex and the City _movie enough times to know that what I was doing was exactly what Carrie did when Big left her at the altar. I also realized how pathetic this was starting to look. I needed to at least…shower.

Sunday morning was when I finally emerged from my quilt cocoon. I stretched a little in bed and then walked across the hall to the bathroom. I glanced at the mirror above the sink.

_Do you really want to see the shit show that you are right now, Bella?_

Apparently I was a masochist because I walked over to see my reflection. My brown eyes seemed a dull, ugly color. Not to mention they were incredibly blood shot and puffy. Mascara was still smudged underneath my lashes. It was good to know that waterproof mascara seemed to be one of the few reliable things in my life these days. My cheeks were sunken in a little- a lack of proper nutrition for a few days and the stress of my heart breaking had obviously taken a very physical toll. I stripped out of my clothes- the same ones I had been wearing since Thursday night- turned on the shower, and proceeded to scrub my skin with my coconut body wash. I wanted to scrub my skin pink and raw. I wanted to erase any invisible mark that Jacob had left on my body over the years. After a while, I was started to get pruney, so I got out and put my robe on. It was still fairly early in the morning, so I decided to make the girls breakfast as a thank you.

When the aroma of bacon and pancakes filled the apartment, Alice and Rosie both appeared from their bedrooms. They walked almost like zombies toward the smell, but stopped short when they found me in my robe, wet hair and flipping a chocolate chip pancake.

"What the..." Alice began.

"B! It's so good to see you up! Are you…Is that…for us?" Rosie asked hopefully.

"It is. First batch is up!"

Everyone made their way to our chipped pale yellow kitchen table, where I laid out the food and orange juice. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I bit into the fluffy pancake. I immediately began to chow down so fast that I knew I'd be sick later.

"Hey Alice…I was wondering…can I have my phone back?"

The loud _CLANG_ made both Rosie and me jump a little. Alice slowly gulped down a piece of pancake.

"You sure Bella?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Whenever you're done eating- no rush. I need to text my mom and dad anyway. They will think I've been abducted if I don't at least show some kind of existence.'

"Oh, I'll go get it now. I've been charging it for you. I had to turn it on vibrate because the damn thing wouldn't stop ringing."

Rosie eyed me across the table, as if saying "are you sure?" But, I had thought about this while in the shower. Tomorrow was Monday and I'd have to go back to school. Sunday was always the day when my parents and I would talk about our week. It's when and how I kept them in the loop. Plus, I needed to clear out everything Jacob-related from my phone.

When Alice re-appeared, she handed me the device and looked at me worriedly. Scrunching my face in confusion, I pushed the tiny button on the top which illuminated the screen. Then I saw what she was so worried about.

_73 Missed Calls- Jacob Black  
_

_54 iPhone & Text Messages_

_Fuck. This is going to be harder than I thought_.


	3. Chapter 3

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has favorite'd or is following this story. Thank you so much to those who post reviews. I am reading all of them and many have inspired me to make some changes. I have the story pretty much mapped out as to what each chapter will contain (Spoiler alert: an incredibly handsome sex god will be introduced in the next two chapters), but I can tell people want some kind of justice for Bella. Hell, I do too. So here it is...**

**Also, I will be posting at least one chapter every week (either Tuesday or Thursday). **

**Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

_CHAPTER THREE_

"Bella…Shit. I'm so sor-"

Delete.

"Bella! PLEASE ANSWER TH-"

Delete.

"I love you. God I lov-"

Delete.

"It was a mistake. Jesus, it was a mis-"

Delete.

I couldn't handle his pleading or his voice breaking on every third syllable. Getting up from my bed, I retrieved my iPod out of my purse. Alice and Rosie had left me alone so I could deal with his messages. They wanted to delete them for me, but I needed to do it myself. I needed to start burying pieces of him because he was dead to me. I believed in second chances for people, but I didn't believe in cheating. I didn't believe in betraying love, trust and promise. And the fact that I could tell that whore knew of me? That was the nail on the coffin.

I sat back on my bed and put my earbuds in. I flicked through my songs, briefly thinking that I should listen to the most depressing music that I have. But I didn't want to start crying again. Once the dam broke, it took forever for the tears to stop. No. I my finger slid over "Irreplaceable" by Beyoncé. Perfect.

"_You must not know 'bout me, you must not know 'bout me, I can have another you in a minute, matter of fact, he'll be here in a minute…"_

I clicked the song on repeat, picked up my phone and started the process of clearing Jacob out of my life. _Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete._ I didn't bother to look at the text messages before I got rid of them. They'd be as pathetic as his voice mails. I deleted all of our pictures on my phone and finally his number.

From there I decided to do some spring cleaning. And by that I mean it was time to get rid of Jacob's shit in my room. I went outside into our kitchen and grabbed two trash bags from under the sink. Looking up I saw Rosie and Alice sitting on the couch together doing homework. They both looked over at me with a smirk and nodded their approval. I offered them a small smile and went back to my room. I put the large plastic bags on the floor and went over to my closet. I pulled out his UDub Huskies sweatshirt he had given me when we first started dating because I was cold at one of the football games and threw it on the floor. The blush pink and forest green dresses I had worn on our two anniversaries joined the sweatshirt. The trench coat from the other night was tossed as well. I moved to my night stand where I had a picture of us and threw it on top of the clothes. By the time I moved to my dresser to throw out the red silk lingerie, I had listened to "Irreplaceable" for about 50 times.

Suddenly I felt a small tap on my shoulder. Gasping and throwing my hands over my heart, I turned around to find Rosie and Alice standing there grinning. Alice held two large cups while Rosie held a large cup and a half empty bottle of champagne. I pulled out my earbuds and placed my iPod on top of my dresser.

"Good God you guys. You scared the shit out of me. What are you two up to?" I pointed to the cups in their hands.

"Listen, Bella," Alice began. "We know you wanted to do this yourself and we totally understand."

"But," Rosie interrupted," We want to be here to help you. I know you're moving into the 'angry phase' and I support that. I also celebrate it."

She held up the champagne bottle and Alice held out a cup for me.

"Mimosas."

_My girls are the fucking best._

"What can we do to help, B?" Rosie said as she placed the bottle of champagne next to my iPod.

"Well, currently I'm trying to throw out everything I associate Jacob with. But, I'm quickly realizing I'd have to literally get all new stuff."

I took a sip of the cool, crisp spiked orange juice.

"I see. Well, how about I collect all photos and cards and Alice can organize everything for the trash bags."

"Sounds good. Thank you guys. Really."

The love I had for my best friends in that moment made my eyes glisten. I blinked back any tears; I didn't want them to think I was starting to cry about Jacob again.

"I got an idea!" Alice's face lit up as she shouted and grabbed my iPod. She crossed the room to my night stand and put it in the dock. "As much as I love Beyoncé, I think Carly Simon is a good choice right now."

Suddenly, "You're So Vain" blasted through the speakers. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. Rosie started singing with her angelic voice as Alice danced and drank from her cup.

"Okay guys! Back to work. Alice, one bag is for Salvation Army. The other bag is trash. I want to get this done today. "

I went back to my dresser drawers and pulled out all the lingerie I had bought for Jacob. I threw them to Alice and she put them in the trash bag. Rosie swirled around my room collecting picture frames, taking the pictures out to throw away, and then placing the empty frames on the small chair that was nestled between the dresser and book case. An hour and a half and two bottles of champagne later, the physical memory of Jacob had been packed up, sorted and ready to be thrown out or donated. I stared at the two stuffed trash bags on the floor by my bed and it hit me again. The sadness that I had tried to suppress and pretend had turned completely into anger rose up again. As my tears started to fall, Rosie and Alice's arms snaked around my body while their heads fell heavy on each of my shoulders. The three of us stood silently as Rosi Golan's "Can't Go Back" began to play.

"_Don't mess with the memories of a life past on…"_

I felt my best friends' arms tighten to hold me up as my knees started to fail me.

* * *

Beep…Beep…BeepBeep….BeepBeepBeep…Beepbeeepbeepbeepbeepbeep

_I fucking hate that alarm clock_. _I fucking hate Mondays._

I slammed my hand down on the alarm to shut that God awful sound off. I rubbed my puffy eyes a few times. Yesterday morning had started out good. I _had_ felt better but when everything was packed away, I felt that sense of loss again. Rosie and Alice held me for what seemed like forever. Eventually I crawled back into bed and asked them to take care of dropping the donation bag off. I texted my mom and dad telling them I had the flu and wasn't up for phone calls and I'd call them as soon as I felt better. My dad was never one for a lot words so he was easy to convince. My mother was not. I had about 45 texts throughout the rest of Sunday from my mom asking me how I was feeling, what I was eating and if I had drunk enough fluids.

Even though I had awarded myself no classes on Fridays for my last semester, I was not lucky enough to get late classes on Mondays. I finally opened my eyes to see 8:30 blaring at me. I had class in an hour and had set my alarm too late. _Great_. I got up, dug around my drawers for my dark blue skinny jeans, my worn in Van Morrison t-shirt, bra and panties. I threw my large t-shirt and boxer shorts- the same ones I had on yesterday- onto my bed and put on my clothes. After washing my face, applying some blush and mascara, I went to the kitchen to grab a small Starbucks espresso can from the fridge and a NutriGrain bar. I knew Alice didn't have class until 11, so she was probably still sleeping. Rosie usually went for a run during this time of day. I don't know how she did it. I was an incredibly clumsy person and completely not athletic in any way- including running. Last time I went running with her, I tripped on uneven pavement and got a giant gash (and ultimately scar) on my knee.

Throwing my back pack over my shoulder, I left the apartment and rushed to my car. After the 25 minute drive, I arrived at campus, quickly parked and walked as fast as I could through the Liberal Arts Quad to my Poetry 2B class. Poetry wasn't necessarily my forte. I liked British Literature the best, but it was a requirement for my degree. I got to class, sat down in the back and began to nibble on the oat bar while chasing it down with the coffee. I pulled out my lap top and turned it on so I'd be ready when Professor Burton started his lecture. I checked Facebook in the meantime, seeing I had a long message from Jacob. I didn't want to read it. I didn't want to cry here in class. I quickly deleted it and focused my attention to the lecture that started.

_Don't think about Jacob. Don't think about Jacob. _

* * *

After Professor Burton discussed the upcoming exam, he dismissed everyone and I couldn't have been more ready to go. Next up was my favorite class, British Literature 104, where I'd get to discuss Shakespeare for an hour and half. I left the building and began to walk across the Quad. I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks.

_Oh. Fuck. No._

Jacob was leaning against one of the large trees right by the entrance of my next class. He was looking fucking good too wearing a tan jacket, black v-neck shirt and dark blue jeans. He fumbled with the zipper as he stood there waiting for me to make my next move.

_You can do this, Bella. You're strong and you can face him. You can do this._

I whimpered a little as I took a step forward. Slowly I made my way to him and up close I could see his skin was darker under his tired, glassy brown eyes. He looked like hell.

_GOOD._

"Bella…I…"

His arm reached out to me, trying to pull me into an embrace. I immediately took a step back- I didn't want him touching me.

"No. What do you want, Jacob?"

My voice was surprisingly cold and even despite the chaos I was feeling inside.

"Did you get my calls? Or my texts? I'm so sorry, Bella. I made the worst mistake of my life. I love you. I love you so much and I just got so fucking caught up in it. I don't even know how it started or why it started. I don't know what I was thinking and I know nothing I say will ever make up for what I did. It's over with her. Never again. I'll never do it again. I just…I just hope to God…that you'll give me another chance. That you won't throw everything away. I'll work forever to get your trust back. I've loved you for three years, before we even started dating. I've always loved y-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." I held up my hand to his face, rejecting his apology and leaving his mouth hanging open and brown eyes wide.

"I have one question, Jacob. I suggest you be completely honest with me. You owe me _at least _that."

"Anything. I'll answer any question you have. Please, Bells…"

"How many times Jacob? Was it just once?"

It was the one question that I knew would completely shatter me for the third time in five days, but I needed to know. I wasn't going to give him the second chance he was begging for. I just needed to know how deeply he broke us. They were the kind of questions people tell you that you're better off not knowing. Well, fuck, call me a masochist then. I saw the fire and I was walking into it, ready to burn.

"Um…" Jacob started looking everywhere except me. He was obnoxiously playing with the zipper of his jacket now.

"Look at me, Jacob. Look at me and tell me the truth. How many times?"

"Nessie and I have been fooling around since before Winter break. We were in a group together for a final exam. It's been..ssssince December."

_SLAP._

I felt the stinging in my palm right away. I mean, as the daughter of a police chief, I learned how to punch an attacker at an early age. My dad told me never to hit someone unless they were attacking me. Since Jacob hadn't physically attacked me, I couldn't just punch him in the face. But, a hard fucking slap was appropriate.

Jacob's eyes were the biggest I had ever seen them as he held his cheek.

"_Fuck. You._ If you think I would ever be with you again after that, then you are the dumbest piece of shit I've ever met. You don't want_ me_ to throw away what we had? So when you were fucking her Thursday night, for example, since there's been more than just one time, what were you doing? You mean to tell me that _YOU _weren't throwing _US_ away? You're pathetic. Who is standing in front of me is not who I fell in love with. I don't know who you are. I meant what I said on Thursday, Jacob. We are _done_."

My voice was so eerily calm but dripping with rage that even I was shocked at myself. I started to turn to walk past him.

"Where's my stuff, Bella? You know, my Huskies sweatshirt that my brother bought me. I'd like my Baseball jersey back too. That was a birthday present from my dad."

I halted abruptly.

_Was he fucking serious right now? _

I turned around slowly, narrowing my eyes and glaring at him in complete and utter disgust.

"Oh, Jacob. Sorry, I forgot to mention to you. I donated everything you've ever given me to Salvation Army. I'm sure you'll be able to buy your shit back at a reasonable price."

When I turned around this time, I kept walking. Jacob repeatedly called out my name but was smart enough not to come after me. My chest was heaving and I kept swallowing down any form of emotion.

_Don't do this in public. _

I walked past the door of my Brit Lit class and headed straight to the bathroom. Once inside a stall, I used my tears to soothe my reddened, throbbing palm.


	4. Chapter 4

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A****/N: Happy Thursday! It's a special week...you're getting two chapters! Originally this chapter and chapter 3 were going to be one giant chapter but...I wanted to give you guys a scene where Bella kind of confronts Jacob more. So, my original idea was broken into 3 and 4. The good news about this chapter? We're closer to Edward. Warning: next week the lemons are going to get intense. **

**Thank you again for all the lovely reviews! Thank you to everyone following this story! **

**Please read, enjoy and review!**

_CHAPTER FOUR_

**To: Rosie; Alice:**

**Holy. Shit. How is your Monday, girls? Oh, how's mine you ask? Ya know…just slapped Jacob's face on the way to Brit Lit. No big deal. **

What I should be have been doing: taking meticulous notes for the upcoming paper on _As You Like It_ that was surely going to kick my ass. What I was actually doing: re-playing the scene in the Quad and furiously tapping at my phone's screen to see if Alice or Rosie responded to my group text message.

_Come on guys. Answer. Answer. Answer. _

As if I willed it, my screen lit up.

**Alice:**

**Ohhhhh my god. That's fucking EPIC. I wish I would have seen that!**

My phone lit up again.

**Rosie:**

**Hahahah NO WAY. How are you feeling? He must have done something to piss you off that much. I don't think I've ever seen you hit anyone before. Not even that drunk frat loser James when he tried to feel you up freshman year while calling you "Yella"**

I had to bite back my laughter. This was what I was looking for- a ridiculous distraction from the mess that was consuming my brain.

**To: Rosie; Alice:**

**Hahah oh my god Rosie. DON'T REMIND ME. I should have slapped him. Why would he ever think a parent would name their child "Yella?" Anyway, I'll tell you guys all the horrific details tonight. Wanna do a dinner date night? **

A "dinner date night" meant we all cooked dinner with each other and had a roommate date. It was another way we bonded. Plus, Rosie was an excellent cook. Alice, on the other hand, burned frozen dinners. She did, however, somehow know what wine would go perfectly with our dinner even if Rosie and I didn't tell her what we were making. I usually took care of side dishes or dessert. While in the midst of thinking what I would do with what we had at home, my phone lit up with two text messages.

**Rosie:**

**Fine. But I'm not putting out. I'm not that easy, Swan ;-) I'll make the chicken**

**Alice:**

**I'll probably put out, so don't worry B. I'll make wine**

I laughed out loud before covering my mouth with my hand. A few people around me in the lecture hall turned and stared. I immediately looked around the room and pretended the most fascinating thing was on the ceiling. After a few moments I looked down to text back.

**To: Alice; Rosie:**

**Al, you can't make wine. **

**Alice:**

**Technically you do make wine, I just can't. But I can open a bottle with a cork screw which I count as my contribution. Let me have this, B. With two top chefs in the house, I need some sort self-worth in the kitchen. **

**To: Alice; Rosie:**

**Haha okay Alice. You're the most important part of our dinner dates ;-) Rosie- I'll make the side dish & dessert **

**Alice:**

***Swoon* Now you're for sure getting some! Haha! See you ladies later tonight **

I had to stifle another laugh. They had successfully got my mind off of Jacob for at least a while. I turned my palm upright and saw that the redness had faded drastically.

_I must have really slapped him hard_.

For a brief second I felt bad for him. But, it was brief. After the second, I resumed my feelings of hate, anger, betrayal and disgust.

I finished my Brit Lit class and went to the library to study for a few hours until I had my WWII Propaganda history class. I had to be incredibly observant of my surroundings as I walked around campus. I didn't want another run in with Jacob. When I finally finished classes at 5, I stopped by a small bakery on the way home to pick up a triple chocolate cake for dessert.

I struggled up the stairs towards my apartment carrying the large box with the cake inside and the overwhelming weight of my back pack that contained several History and Lit books. As soon as I got into the apartment and flipped on a switch, I saw a note on the counter from Rosie telling me she went to the grocery store to pick up some items for dinner tonight. I lugged my backpack into my room, sent a quick text to my parents telling them I'd call them tomorrow for a full update. My dad responded with "K. Talk then," while my mom responded over four texts messages. I loudly sighed as I set my phone down, undressed and changed into yoga pants and a Forks police sweatshirt. I had stolen it from my dad's closet before I left for college so I'd have a small physical piece of him here. I hugged myself in it, wishing it was my dad. I knew he'd secretly be proud and pleased about what I did, but outwardly he wouldn't be thrilled.

"HONEY, I'M HOME!"

Alice's chirpy voice sang throughout the apartment. I went out into the living room to meet her.

"So, I bet Rosie is going to sauté the chicken. It's one of her favorite techniques. Since that's the case, I got us an excellent Pinot Grigio."

She ended the sentence in a regal English accent. I couldn't help but laugh and take the wine from her so she could go change into comfortable clothes. Fifteen minutes later Rosie came in with several bags from the local market. She did, in fact, choose to sauté, while I added olive oil and garlic to asparagus and roasted them. After Alice poured us all a glass of wine, she started cutting thick slices of fresh French bread that Rosie had picked up. We didn't talk about Jacob yet. Instead, I asked how Emmett and Jasper were doing. Without thinking, Rosie accidentally started talking about the options for Valentine's Day. I almost choked on my wine as my heart constricted.

_Fucking Valentine's Day is in 5 days. Great, juuuuust great. _

"Oh, Bella, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to start talking about that…"

Rosie and Alice looked at me with such pity and I hated it.

"Guys, come on. It's fine. Look, you two have boyfriends who are faithful and who love you. I am now single and I'm going to die alone with 60 cats. I've accepted my destiny."

"Bella," Alice started. "You will find someone who truly respects you and loves you. I just _know_ deep down. Call it my gut feeling. You deserve the best and you will get it."

I looked down at my feet. I didn't really want to have the "Someone is going to love you some day" speech. Luckily, Rosie finished the food and we served ourselves and sat down. I ran over with them everything that had happened that day. From the moment I left the classroom to the moment my flat hand made contact with Jacob's smooth, tan cheek. Both Rosie and Alice gasped in fake, over-exaggerated horror. However, when I told them how long Jacob's affair had been going on, they were visibly upset.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Alice practically yelled.

"What a JACKASS," Rosie exclaimed.

I just shook my head in agreement. I mean, what else could I say? He was a jackass. I felt like an idiot because I dated an idiot. Thankfully, I had triple chocolate cake and Alice's quick wit to soothe my heartache. We ended up in a food coma, barely able to move from the table to the kitchen to clean. When we finally got everything put away, it was still relatively early. I, however, was exhausted from the last several days and the slapping event. I left them on the couch, blowing them a kiss as Alice playfully asked me for a rain check on "putting out." I laughed heartily and nodded.

Once I had showered quickly, put my pajamas on and got under the covers, I let my body sink into the mattress. I felt the weight of the day press down on me and all I wanted was sleep.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by rather quickly. I felt like I was on an emotional rollercoaster. Jacob still tried to contact me. When I didn't respond, he'd have Quill or Sam "accidentally" run into me to ask a bunch of questions about him. I could see through it all and blew them off. I felt bad because I had nothing against the guys, but they were supporting Jacob and had been supporting him while he cheated on me. The stupid "bro code" obviously didn't care about morals. Or people's feelings.

Speaking of feelings, Valentine's Day was awful. Rosie and Emmett went away for a night. He had gotten a luxury suite in down town and spoiled her with all the hotel spa amenities, a four star restaurant and top rated night club. Jasper took Alice wine tasting and then brought her back to the apartment he shared with Emmett for a roof top candlelight dinner, followed by "incredibly, dirty sex."

While my roommates were having an amazing, romantic night, I sat on the couch eating bon bons, a large Domino's pizza and watching _He's Just Not That Into You_. To say it was the worst Valentine's Day ever would be an understatement.

I ended February ten pounds thinner with permanent bags under my eyes and incredibly sexually frustrated. Rosie, Alice and I would usually go out at least twice a week to celebrate surviving college another week or simply celebrating that it was a Thursday, Friday or Saturday. However, since finding out about Jacob I just didn't want to go out and socialize. I didn't want to put myself out there. I didn't know how to be single after being with Jacob for so long. My reluctance for enjoying life started to worry Alice and Rosie. Over the weeks they had dropped subtle hints or bribes to get me to go out with them, but I wasn't interested. Normally I loved spending time with Rosie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. Emmett was a huge guy that put Jacob's hard and muscled body to shame. He could make me laugh until I was doubling over and crying. Jasper had this really calming characteristic about him. He was soft spoken and gentle in nature with a wide smile. They were the perfect compliments to their other halves. We all had a great time together, but I was going to be the fifth wheel every time we'd go out. I wasn't ready for that.

As March began, Alice and Rosie were becoming more persistent in getting me to go out. Their insistence finally hit its peak the night before the one month anniversary of my heart break.

"Bella, look. We've sat back and watched you mope around this damn apartment for four fucking weeks now. We love you and we know you better than anyone. If you don't do anything tomorrow, you're going to end up in bed, crying your eyes out." I could tell Alice was barely keeping her anger in check. I knew I was frustrating her more and more.

"I agree with Alice, B. This is getting to be ridiculous. It's the last semester in your final year of college. What Jacob did was horrible, but you only get one life. You only have this time once. You need to live it up." Rosie stood next to Alice near the kitchen counter with her hands on her hips.

I looked up at them from the kitchen table. I was trying to do homework when they tried to host a social intervention with me. I had been caught off guard, but it wasn't like I wasn't expecting this.

"Fuck! FINE. I'm so tired of you guys asking me. I'll go out with you tomorrow night," I bit out at them. I didn't want to be acting like such a bitch, but I was so incredibly worn down by everything.

Alice squealed and clapped her hands together while Rosie smiled and quietly uttered "mission accomplished" to no one in particular. I took my computer, notebook and Lit book off the table and retreated to my room. I didn't want to be there as they reveled in their victory. After a few more hours of homework, I settled into bed. My final thought before I fell asleep was at least I didn't have to go to campus tomorrow and worry about running into Jacob or his friends.

* * *

The mornings I didn't have to wake up to my damn alarm clock beeping automatically set me in a good mood. I expected to feel that sharp pain in my chest or have difficulty breathing waking up on this day, like I had the days following my break up. Surprisingly, I didn't have any of that. In fact, I felt pretty damn good. I was actually _excited_ to go out tonight. I was excited to act like I was a living person again.

While Alice and Rosie were at classes all day, I cleaned the apartment, went to the grocery store to pick up some vodka and chasers for the pre-game and did laundry. By the time Alice came home with a pizza for us, I had shaved, buffed, lathered my body in lotion and gave myself a manicure and pedicure.

"Oh damn girl, you're ready to go aren't you?"

I barely could understand her as she talked through her mouthful of pepperoni pizza.

"Oh girl, don't you know it." I said with a sly wink as I grabbed a piece of pizza and sat down at the table with her.

Rosie came in a half hour later, chowed down on two pieces of pizza and then went to go take a shower and get ready. Alice started to play bartender and made everyone vodka cranberries with twists of lime.

"Here you go, milady." Alice handed me my drink with a giant grin. I could tell she was incredibly excited that I was finally going out with them again. "Oh, and B. Wear that royal blue dress you have. Your boobs and ass look amazing in it."

She grabbed her drink and Rosie's and headed towards their bedroom doors. She stopped right outside of Rosie's, which was next to hers.

"ROSIE, MY LOVE. YOUR DRINK IS OUTSIDE YOUR ROOM. START DRINKING. WE'RE CELEBRATING BELLA'S RETURN TO SOCIETY TONIGHT!" She yelled as she placed the drink down by the door and went into her room to get ready.

I took a sip of the light red drink in my hand.

_Holy fuck Alice. Strong, much?_

Instead of a vodka cranberry, Alice had made me a vodka with a splash of cranberry juice and a twist of lime. Needless to say, I was getting drunk. I went to my room and put on "Sexyback" by Justin Timberlake. Because, let's be real, I was bringing sexy back tonight. Placing my drink on the floor by the full length mirror, I slid open my closet door and grazed my fingers across my dresses. I finally landed on the hanger that held the dress Alice was talking about. I had bought it over winter break when we went shopping for presents. Alice's rule for present shopping was "buy one present for the person, buy two for yourself." This rule was especially enforced when clothes were involved. She loved fashion and wanted to work for a designer after college.

The deep royal blue dress was paneled, like a Herve Leger design. The front was a deep V and created amazing cleavage I didn't normally have. It hugged every single curve of my body. When I had tried it on in the store Alice had insisted on me buying it. I wasn't used to something so tight, but I eventually relented after her multiple protests. I laid the dress on the bed and went to my dresser drawer where I pulled out my black lace thong. I didn't bother with a bra since it wasn't needed.

I slipped on my underwear and dragged the tight spanx-like dress up my body, zipping up it up on the side. As I stood in front of the mirror, I had to admit I looked _good._ My hair was full and loosely curled. My milky skin was highlighted by the color of the dress. I settled in front of the mirror and created a cat-eye with the black liquid liner. I applied bronzer and blush to my face, a couple of coats of mascara, and a pale pink lipstick. I downed the rest of my drink in two gulps. It burned my throat and I gagged for a few seconds after, but I needed to get this show on the road.

I met Alice and Rosie out in the kitchen. They were pouring another drink. Rosie's long, blonde hair was straight and incredibly shiny. Her hazel eyes were rimmed with black liner. She wore a wine colored tight dress with a sweetheart neckline. Like mine, it was short, tight and showed off all her curves. Her legs seemed like they went on for days. Alice's short black hair was straight as well and grazed her shoulders. Her long side bangs framed her heart-shaped face. She wore an emerald halter dress with a deep v neckline in the front and in the back. It wasn't tight like Rosie's or mine. But, it didn't lack sex appeal. Despite the shift dress shape, the amount of skin exposed made her a knock out. Overall, they both looked incredibly sexy.

"HOT DAMN BELLA!" Alice roared as she slammed her drink down on the counter.

Rosie's mouth fell open as my nude heels clicked against the hard wood floor.

"Holy shit," Rosie whispered.

"B, you look so damn good. Holy Hell. Jasper just texted me and said he will meet us there with Emmett. He tried to get his brother Mase to come out, but he won't come. Apparently he's a fucking hermit like you. Anyway, I told him to make him come to my birthday in two weeks. You guys will finally get to meet him then. I've only met him like two times after all these years because he's been living in fucking Alaska. Apparently he got some awesome internship at a hospital up there since their dad is a doctor, and couldn't come home a lot. Jasper's mom and dad have been pretty bummed, but now that he's so close they're happy. Jasper's ecstatic to have his brother back in town. AND! You'll finally get to meet him. I think he'd be good for you."

Alice took a long sip from her drink as I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah, right. I can't even think about dating.  
_

"OKAY girls. Let's do shots!" Rosie pulled out three shot glasses out of the cupboard as Alice finished her drink.

Shots were always bad news for me. I could place the blame of most my black outs on them. Rosie handed Alice and me a shot glass.

_Here we go._

"I would like to propose a toast," Alice began. "To new beginnings, to new love and to have a fucking good time tonight!"

"Amen!" Rosie and I said in unison.

I raised my glass, closed my eyes and threw back my shot.

_Let the night begin._


	5. Chapter 5

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: Hello! Once again, thank you for following the story and reviewing. I read them all and I truly appreciate it! I know this chapter is incredibly long, but I promised you Edward. I admit that I was both excited and nervous to write the chapter. I hope it lives up to whatever expectations you have!  
**

**I would like to forewarn readers that from here on out there will be (from what I've planned) a lot of lemon filled scenes. This is extremely mature content, so please read responsibly. **

**Thanks again! Read, enjoy, review!**

_CHAPTER FIVE_

"Hi Ben!"

Alice threw her tiny body into the huge bouncer's open arms.

"Hey pixie! Rosie!…Bella? I haven't seen you in weeks, girl!"

We stood outside our favorite club, Volturi, with our favorite guy from the bar scene, bouncer Ben. He reminded me a lot of Emmett- over six feet tall with a huge muscular body and the personality of a gentle giant. He was in his mid-30s and took a special interest in us three. Before we all turned 21, we had obtained very obvious fake driver licenses. Ben knew, but still let us in. Of course, he kept an eye on us and if any guy was trying too hard or we were drinking too much, he'd call a cab and get us out of there. Once we turned the legal drinking age, he lessened up on his fatherly demeanor, but just.

"Yeah Ben…Jacob and I broke up. I've been in social hiding for a while." I offered him a feeble smile.

"But! Tonight's her 'welcome back' party! We've got a table." Alice beamed at Ben.

_What? A table?_

Just as I was questioning why we were shelling out $250 for a table and bottle service, Alice pulled me closer and whispered in my ear.

"Look, B. This was Jasper and Emmett's doing, so don't get mad at Rosie or me. They've felt just as bad these past few weeks seeing you falling apart. We just want to make this the best night possible. You know Jasper doesn't care about money that much. Just enjoy the table and bottle service and let loose."

I was already feeling pretty loose. The three shots we did before we left the apartment and the giant vodka and minimal cranberry juice cocktail I had were putting me on a very nice buzz. Of course Jasper would have a table tonight. Jasper Cullen was the son of one of the most sought-after neurosurgeons in Washington, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Jasper's mom, Esme, was the president of the Cullen Foundation for Children's Health and Benefit. Emmett and Jasper expected to work at the foundation post-graduation. Needless to say, the Cullen family was very well off.

With Rosie on my left and Alice on my right, we exchanged goodbyes with Ben as he held open the thick wooden door for us. I was immediately hit with Rihanna's voice blasting over the speakers singing about finding love in a hopeless place.

_I wonder if I could find love in a hopeless place_.

I shook my head immediately. I wasn't going to let myself get down tonight.

"SHOTS," I yelled out unexpectedly.

Rosie and Alice laughed heartily. They knew I was the last person to want a round of shots first, but I needed to get into the mood.

"Hold on, Swan. Let's go meet up with the guys first. We can make some drinks and have the shots delivered to the table. Jasper texted me saying that they're at the table to the right of the dance floor."

Alice pulled on my hand, and I grabbed Rosie's dragging her through the entrance of the club. I never got used to how fucking sexy Volturi was decorated. Once we left the foyer, we walked out into a huge room, almost the size of a banquet hall. My eyes went straight forward to the packed dance floor that was bathed in a soft red glow with white lights sprinkling across the dancers from the incredibly intricate and gigantic chandelier hanging above everyone. There was a large screen that hung against the wall over the dance floor that played the music videos to whatever song was playing. On either side of the screen were thick, long blood-red drapes that made the wall seem like it was a stage. The dance floor was surrounded by six large booths. The left of the room was one long bar that was made up of dark woods with red accents. People were surrounding it, waiting for one of the four bartenders to service them. To the right of the room were restrooms and doors that led out to a smoking patio.

Alice, Rosie and I made our way to the table, choosing to walk behind the booths near the rest rooms so we didn't have to fight our way through the crowded dance floor.

"ALICE! ROSIE! BELLA!" Jasper stood up from the red leather couch in the booth. His blonde curly hair was unruly, and completely contrasted with his well-coordinated outfit of a black v-neck t-shirt, dark gray blazer with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans and probably Alice's favorite hand-made Italian charcoal loafers that he often wore. I knew Alice could get turned on simply by a good outfit on a guy, and by Jasper's look he was for sure getting some tonight.

Emmett got up quickly after, holding a bottle of Grey Goose. He was dressed in a white button down and dark, tight jeans. Emmett wasn't into fashion like Rosie and Alice were. He didn't dress to impress Rosie either, which was partly his charm- he just didn't care what people thought in general.

As we approached the booth, Jasper's wide grin spread even bigger as Emmett's eyebrows wiggled up and down.

"Shit girls. You guys look ahhhmazinggggggg!" Emmett said in a slight feminine voice while snapping his fingers. His theatrics incited laughter from everyone.

Jasper took Alice into her arms and pulled her into a deep kiss. She ran her hands into his hair, making it even messier than it was to begin with. Jasper's hand started to travel down her exposed back and landed on her ass. As his hand started to gently squeeze it, I turned my head away to look for Emmett and Rosie. They weren't any better. Emmett, while still holding the Grey Goose bottle, dipped Rosie and was now exploring her mouth with his very visible tongue. If Rosie's dress hadn't clung to her body like a second skin, her hemline would have ridden up and most definitely qualified for "public indecency."

_Well, this is fucking great_.

I grabbed the bottle away from Emmett's hand, poured the alcohol into an empty glass on the table and threw it back. When I placed it back on the table to pour another, everyone had untangled themselves from their partners. Alice was straightening her dress as she stood in front of Jasper who probably had a hard on. Emmett was helping Rosie pull her dress down a little.

"Well…so…drinks?" Alice asked, slightly dazed from her passionate display of affection.

"Please," I muttered.

Alice played bartender as Jasper and Emmett kept telling me how excited they were for me to finally come out and party again. I was feeling slightly fuzzier than when I had walked into the club and nodded along to whatever they were saying. When we each had a drink, we tipped our glasses together and toasted to having a great night. Rosie wanted to dance with just us girls first, so she pulled Alice and me out to the dance floor. The booth was separated from the black tiles of the dance floor by a few feet, so we were still in eye-view of the boys. I began to feel the drinks more as I let my inhibitions go. I surprisingly hadn't tripped in my heels yet and I was feeling graceful in my dancing movements. Song after song we moved our hips around each other.

"Alice…Jasper's totally turned on right now," Rosie giggled.

I looked over my shoulder and sure enough both boys were staring right at us. Emmett had a proud smirk on his face. Jasper's steel eyes were practically smoldering from where he sat. There wasn't a trace of a smile or frown on his face. He stared at Alice as if enraptured. I was somewhat jealous. I didn't think anyone had ever looked at me like that.

"Oh, this will do him in," Alice smirked as she started to move her hips slowly from side to side, lowering herself to the floor and coming back up.

"Where the hell did you learn this, Al?" I was totally into guys, but even I was enthralled by her.

We all started to laugh hysterically until Jasper's arms wrapped around Alice. She winked at us and we knew that she had successfully- and fully- seduced him.

"Ladies, as hot as it is watching you guys dance together…I would like to be with my babe now."

Rosie and I giggled as we made our way back to the table. She promptly sat on Emmett's lap while he took turns between whispering and nibbling on her ear. I quickly downed Jasper's half empty drink that he left.

"Hey Rosie, I need to pee really bad. I'll be right back."

I just needed to get out of there.

"Do you want me to go with you Bella?" Emmett was starting to work his way from Rosie's earlobe to her neck. Her eyes seemed to be growing heavy.

"Oh…no…no I'm fine, Rosie. I'll just go and come back. No worries."

I quickly turned around and headed to the bathroom. The music was less loud and I had a chance to breathe. I loved all my friends, both individually and as couples. I had always been incredibly affectionate with Jacob, so I never noticed just _how_ affectionate my friends were with each other. I did my business and went to the sink, applying powder over my oily nose and re-applying my pink lipstick. My cheeks were bright pink from all the dancing and blended well with the bronzer I had applied earlier. Overall, I didn't look like a hot mess even though I was starting to feel like one.

I made my way back to our booth, only to find both couples making out against the leather seats. I was essentially getting a preview of what they both would be doing later that night, since Alice was straddling Jasper and Emmett had Rosie pushed against the back of the booth.

"Hey guys…I'm going to go get a beer at the bar."

Alice and Rosie turned their heads toward me as if to simultaneously ask if I wanted them to come with me, but I shook my head "no" and gave them my best smile. I only stumbled a few times as I made my way across the room to the bar- of course I blamed it on my shoes and my clumsiness. It was really crowded, but after coming here for so many years I knew most of the bartenders. I went to the far corner on the right close to the wall. People would think this was the worst place to order a drink, but I knew from Angela the bartender that I was in their direct line of vision when they rang people up. Sure enough, a few minutes later Angela, who was tall and tan with long black hair and thick-rimmed glasses, approached me.

"Bella babe! Long time, no see! What can I get you tonight?"

"Corona, please."

As I waited for my drink, I was startled by a low, velvet voice that spoke directly into my ear.

"Man, you got helped really fast. What's your secret?"

I looked up to see what smooth-talker would get that close to me.

_Sweet Jesus._

Bright green eyes were staring down at me, large and full of humor. He was tall- really tall. Like, Emmett tall. He had dark brown hair with what appeared to be a slight red tint, but that could have been the lighting in the bar. My eyes studied his face- a perfectly sculpted face, with high cheek bones, a straight slightly, pointed nose and full lips that pulled into the sexiest half-smile. _Fuck me. Literally. Seriously. _He had broad shoulders, but he didn't seem to be all muscle like Emmett or Jacob. He wore a white v-neck shirt and a worn-in black leather jacket. My eyes fell lower and noticed his dark denim and black Chucks.

"When you're done undressing me with your eyes, I'd still like an answer."

_Oh, fuck._

I felt my face inflame and my eyes almost pop out of my head.

"Wh…Wha…What?"

"Here you go, lady. It's on the house. Don't be a stranger!" Angela placed my beer down in front of me with a wink.

"Wow…fast service and free drinks? I should stick you by tonight."

Then he unleashed what was sure to be my downfall. I thought the crooked smile was heart melting. I was wrong. The full on smile this gorgeous man bestowed on me was heart _stopping_. I swear that if his next words were, "will you marry me?" I would have said yes. I managed to giggle a little and wrapped my hands around the cold beer to hide my sweaty and shaking palms. This man was unnerving me.

"I'm Edward, by the way." He held out a hand to me and I immediately looked at my own.

I wiped the cold palm sweat on my dress and shook his hand.

_Real lady-like, Bella._

"B..Bella. I'm Bella." I could feel that my face was still bright red and I wanted to hold the beer up to my cheeks to calm them down.

"Well, Bella. Do you think you could get the bartender's attention again? You seemed to be good at it. I'd like to get a beer, too."

"Oh…yeah, no problem. Years of experience here." I awkwardly laughed and pointed to myself.

His responding laugh was deep and rich. It made my knees slightly weak.

_Oh cool Bella. So now he thinks you're the chick with cold shaky hands and a bar whore. Cool._

The only way to redeem myself at this point was to smoothly get Angela's attention for him. Luckily, my wave and bright smile brought her back over.

"Did you need something else, Bella? Or you, sir?" She looked between the two of us.

"Yes, may I please have a Heineken? And two patron shots." There was something about Edward's commanding tone that caused my heart to stutter in its beating.

"Shots?" I asked weakly.

"Oh, sorry. I should have asked if I could buy one for you. I'm really sor-" He ran a hand through his hair, making it look more like sex hair than ever before.

"It's fine. I'd love one, thanks." I smiled up at him and I felt warm under his gaze.

Our long stare broke when Angela placed the drinks in front of us. Edward threw down two 20 dollar bills and told her to keep the change. She smiled brightly at him and I felt an irrational pang of jealousy that someone else was experiencing the panty-dropper smile he had given me for the last 15 minutes.

"So, what are we toasting to Edward?"

We both held up a shot glass and stared at each other. I was getting ready to propose to him. _Jesus_.

"To tonight," He said smoothly with a wink.

I almost came right there. I threw the shot back and wanted to immediately regurgitate it.

_THE BURN. Hello drunk Bella! You hate tequila and you don't like shots. THE BURN. _

I grabbed my beer, chugging it almost halfway down. Edward let out another small chuckle.

"Tequila not your thing?"

"Not particularly. But it's all good."

_Throat burning. Stomach churning. Bad decisions. _

I finished my beer quickly and ordered another one. Edward insisted on paying for it, and frankly my fuzzy head didn't want to deal with trying to figure out how much tip I should leave. My head didn't like numbers on a sober day. On drunk nights, it hated them as much as tequila. Well, almost.

"So, what brings you out here on a Friday night Bella?"

"Just here with friends. I think they're on the dance floor somewhere. What are you doing here alone on a Friday night? Don't you have friends?"

I blurted it out before I had a chance to filter myself. Luckily, he was good-natured and laughed off my rude statement.

"I do have friends. I'm actually meeting some tonight, but they haven't responded to any of my text messages. I don't know where they are, really. So, I went to grab a drink first. Then I saw you and thought you looked stunning. Plus, you got a drink really fast." He was smiling at me crookedly again and I had to actually bite my tongue to suppress a whimper.

"Stunning?" was all I could manage to utter. I hoped it didn't sound like I was finishing for compliments, but I just had never heard anyone call me that before. Hot, pretty, cute…yeah. Stunning? No. That word was usually reserved for Rosie.

He leaned in close to me, almost brushing his cheek against mine. I caught his delicious spicy scent and tried not to audibly inhale him.

"That color of blue looks amazing on you, Bella. Yes, you do look stunning." He whispered, just loud enough so I could hear clearly. "Would you like to dance with me?"

I wasn't sure if I could speak anymore. Edward was like a walking wet dream. I finished the rest of my beer in two gulps. Emboldened by my alcohol, I grabbed his large hand and led him to the corner of the dance floor, near the long curtains against the wall.

I pulled him so he was pressed up against my back and started moving my hips with his. We got a perfect rhythm right away and I couldn't help but think about what it would be like to fuck him. I hadn't had sex in way over a month and Edward was not helping my situation. His hands gripped into my hips and held me tight against him. I slid my hands down on each of his thighs, feeling the rock hard muscles underneath. He leaned his head down so that he was breathing hotly and heavily onto the shell of my ear. I shivered slightly and his grip tightened; his fingers moved almost rhythmically into the dress. I pushed back against him, shifting my head to the left and granting him access to my neck. He obliged. One hand released my hip to pull my hair back from my neck. Suddenly soft lips dragged from behind my ear to my collarbone. When I felt his wet tongue starting to taste my skin, my knees gave out

Instantly I was pushed back into the wall and the large curtain almost covered us completely. A small amount of light allowed me to see his face when I looked up. He was breathing heavily and the mixture of his spicy cologne, tequila and beer was overwhelmingly intoxicating. He pressed up against me and I felt him hard against my belly.

_Oh. Fuck. Yes._

He still had one iron-lock grip on my hip while the other started to explore. His fingertips grazed up the right side of my body. He very lightly outlined my breast, from underneath to where my top cleavage was exposed. It felt like he was about to cup it, or at least I was sending out prayers that he would, but he refrained himself. His fingertips continued up my neck until his hand cupped my face, slightly tilting it back and forcing me to look straight into his eyes. With the lack of light his eyes were almost black, but there was no mistaking the lust they were exuding. I was sure mine were doing the same.

We were incredibly close to the speakers, but I could swear my heart was the loudest beat in our curtain cocoon. He leaned forward, his lips merely centimeters from my own. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted this so bad.

"Bella…"

His whispered moan was enough for me. Curling my hands into his hair, I pressed my slightly parted lips against his. That was the only invitation he needed. Edward took control of the kiss. He devoured my lips, pushing them open with his own. His sweet tongue darted out and found its way to my own, caressing mine almost reverently and I let out a loud moan. Edward started to rock his hips into me and the feeling of his length caused my slow burning ache to grow.

Abruptly he pulled back, resting his forehead against my own.

"I don't usually do this Bella. Look…fuck. You're so fucking sexy and beautiful and I want you_. I want you_." His eyes pierced mine again while the half-smile grew on his face. "Come home with me? Please. I want this more than anything."

_Do I?_

I had never done this before. I had only slept with one guy my entire life. Okay two. I mean, I technically I lost my virginity to Mike Newton in the back of his Mom's van on prom night. But, I didn't really count that because it lasted four minutes and I never was even close to an orgasm. It really had felt like I had lain down and someone shook me around for a couple of minutes. Jacob had been the one I had given my body and heart to. I wasn't really the type of girl to go home with a guy I didn't know.

"Please…Bella…" His voice was strained as he started to kiss up and down my neck.

_Fuck it._

"Okay. I need to tell my friends. Give me five minutes. I'll meet you outside."

I kissed him again. I intended for the kiss to be a quick peck. I ended up parting my lips and tasting his tongue for a while. I couldn't help myself. I finally pulled away, readjusted myself and left him in the curtain to go find my friends. Rosie and Emmett were at the table practically groping at each other.

"THERE YOU ARE! Bella where the fuck have you been? Jasper went and asked Ben if you had left. They're on dance floor by the way…" Rosie slurred a little while Emmett poured her water at the table. I didn't bother looking on the dance floor for Alice and Jasper. I knew it was an image I could live without.

"I met a guy…I'm…I'm going with him."

Emmett's head quickly turned towards me. He narrowed his brown eyes and stared at me as I shifted from one foot to another.

"B…are you sure? I don't think this is a good idea." Emmett looked at me wearily. His eyes weren't as glossy as Rosie's, but I could tell they were drunk.

"Bella…I don't think-"

"No. I'm doing this. I want this, guys. Please. I have my phone. I have to go. Tell Alice and Jasper I left."

As I walked to the door, I kept questioning myself if it was safe or not. I mean, I didn't get any weird vibes from Edward.

_Maybe I shouldn't do this_.

I walked outside to see Edward and Ben hugging and laughing. I let out a sigh.

_Ben wouldn't let me go home with some crazy guy. I've seen him cock-block before._

"Bella! Do you need a ride?" Ben ushered over to help me walk. I guess I was stumbling more than I thought- my heels were killing me.

Edward was quickly at the other side of me, an arm circling around my waist.

"I'm taking care of her tonight, Ben. See you next time, man."

I heard Ben laugh as he told us to have a good night. Since Ben was incredibly protective over us, I instantly felt better knowing that he knew Edward. If Ben allowed me to go home with Edward, then he was at least decent guy. Edward opened the taxi door for me and I slid in across the seat. I nestled against him, holding onto the hand that possessively gripped my thigh.

"Can you please take us to 1918 South Harbour?" He asked the taxi driver.

I tilted my head up and took his soft earlobe between my teeth. His fingertips dug into the skin of my inner thigh.

"Quickly, please."


	6. Chapter 6

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: First, I would like to apologize for the small delay in posting this chapter. It was my birthday on Monday so my schedule was a little hectic. I try my hardest to post every 7 days, but life happens.  
**

**If you're like me and are impatient when it comes to waiting for an update, feel free to check out any of the stories on my "Favorited" list. They are filled with sexy Edwards and riveting plots. If you like a dirty Edward (who doesn't really?), check out LayAtHomeMom's "In Your Room." ****I've read it a couple of times and it is s-e-x-y. **Also, "I remain, Yours" by Momatu and "Stranger Than Fiction" by MasenVixen are stories I've read multiple times as well. All EXCELLENT. 

**To make it up for my tardiness, I gave you another long chapter. This leads me to my other point...**

****This chapter is like a lemon cake with lemon frosting and lemon zest on top. Personally, I love a dirty talking & raunchy Edward. So that's who I've written. This chapter was even more nerve-wracking to write than the last. I hope you all enjoy it. PLEASE read responsibly - I've forewarned you****

**As always, I'm reading all reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time to comment on my story. I truly appreciate it! In regards to one review: I know that by Bella agreeing to go home with Edward, she may come off as easy. However, I tried to write Edward as being the type to not really bring a girl home from a bar and because he (practically) pleads with Bella to do that, he can sense that she's not that type of girl. As for Alice and Rosie not stopping her...well Bella's going do what Bella wants to do. This is also why I wrote Ben as the "father figure" bouncer- he and Edward are friendly and Bella trusts Ben's opinion.  
**

**Now. Let's get it on.  
**

**Thanks for following! Read, Enjoy, Review!**

_Chapter Six_

I didn't know how long we'd been driving. It could have been 30 minutes. It could have been five. Hell, I didn't even feel the car stop. All I felt was Edward's tongue withdrawing and re-entering my mouth as his fingers slowly caressed the soft skin of my inner thigh. They were just starting to creep up under the hemline of my dress when we were interrupted.

"Ehem, 1918 South Harbour, sir," a gruff voice echoed in the cab.

"Oh right. Here, thanks. Keep the change."

Edward untangled my legs that I had somehow wrapped around his in the back seat.

"I can't fucking wait to get you inside. I'm going to devour you," Edward whispered lowly into my ear before tugging on my arm and pulling me out of the cab.

I looked up to see where I was exactly. We stood in front of a large brick building that looked like it was a warehouse at one point. He tapped some code on the security box and a loud buzz signaled the door opening. Edward held the heavy glass door open and I walked into the dimly lit empty lobby. He placed a hand on the lower part of my back, moving his fingertips up and down. I closed my eyes for a brief second as heat coursed through my body. His simple touch was turning me on. We were quiet as the elevator doors opened and he guided me inside. The sexual tension was magnified in this silent box. I pressed my body flush against the cool metal wall, closed my eyes again and bit my lip. If I were to look at him or touch him, I wouldn't be able to hold myself back. _I wanted this. I wanted him._

Suddenly, I was consumed by his signature scent. My eyes flew open and I realized my body was trapped between his two arms. My gaze roamed from his soft lips up to his green eyes that seared into me. Edward leaned in closer and my breath caught in my throat. His tongue ran along the part of my lip that was still trapped between my teeth.

"Do you realize how sexy you look when you bite your lip? Do you realize how badly I want you right now? How badly I want to be _inside_ you?" Edward said in a raw whisper against my lips.

I couldn't contain myself anymore- not with him talking like that. I removed my hands from the wall and placed them on his hard chest. I dragged my fingers down his shirt, rumpling the white fabric as I went. His abs flexed against my touch as I lightly traced the outline of the planes. Edward's breathing sped up as my fingers grazed the top of his jeans. I could _feel_ the heat emanating from beneath. I let my fingers fall further, slightly tracing his hardness through his jeans.

"Jesus," he exhaled and slightly pushed into my fingers.

The elevator stopped and with a loud _ding_, the doors opened.

"I could fuck you right here. God," Edward's strained voice sent flames through my veins.

"Do it. I want you Edward. Fuck me right here."

_Where did this Adventurous Bella come from?_

With a long groan he grabbed my hand, pulled me down a hall way and stopped us in front of a large matte metal door. He fumbled with his keys for a few seconds, but finally held open the door for me. Once he flipped on the light, the visual of his apartment made me audibly gasp. Jacob's house was almost always dirty. Emmett and Jasper's apartment wasn't as bad, but it wasn't extremely clean. Edward's, on the other hand, was immaculate. It was like I had walked into an _Architectural Digest_ photo shoot. His apartment was loft-style with a large, open modern kitchen to my left and an open living room to my right. The entire right wall of the apartment was brick and gave off a city-chic vibe. The wall straight ahead of me was all glass. Even through the blinds I could see the sparkling lights of downtown.

"Holy shit. This is nice," I mumbled.

Edward chuckled as he removed his leather jacket and placed it over the steel gray couch. I didn't know what came over me in the elevator or in the club. Smooth Bella had somehow left and now I stood awkwardly in his meticulous and cool apartment. I fidgeted with the strap of my purse on my shoulder as he turned around and stared at me. He dragged a hand through his hair as he looked me up and down; his eyes briefly pausing on my legs, breasts, lips and finally my brown eyes.

"So…um…look. I don't really know how to do this whole 'go home with a guy from a club' thing, but…"

During my awkward sentence Edward had closed the space between us and put a delectably long finger over my mouth.

"Bella. I meant what I said earlier at Volturi. I don't do this either. I'm just as nervous as you are. But, I'm also incredibly happy you're standing in front of me. I'm happy you're _here_. We don't have do anything tonight if you really don't want to. I just want to be with you in any way I can."

His eyes were wide and I felt honesty radiating from them.

_Suck it up, Bella. You have a sexy ass man in front of you. Get some, girl. _

With another sudden rush of confidence, I released the purse from my shoulder and it hit the dark wood floor with a loud noise. I kicked off my heels, making Edward tower over me even more. I grabbed his hand and quickly crossed the room, guided him up the stairs and into his open bedroom. His queen size bed was against the brick wall. Everything upstairs was black and white. The bed frame was sleek, black and shiny, which matched the two end tables on either side and the large dresser on the opposite side of the room. There was a long black chaise pushed up against the wall of windows.

_Should I fuck him there?_

I turned around quickly to find Edward smiling crookedly at me. The honesty that was there a few minutes ago was now replaced by the look of lust I saw in the club and elevator. I shivered slightly.

"So, Bella. This…is my bedroom."

We were still holding hands, still connected. Edward started walking forward, causing me to walk as well. The back of my thighs hit the white down comforter.

"Yeah. It's an amazing apartment. Very sexy. Very fitting." My eyes never left his.

Edward chuckled as he leaned down and dragged his lips slowly from my collarbone to just underneath my ear.

"What's sexy Bel-la," his tongue darted out to trace my ear, "is you in that dress with your face flushed and your hair messed up because my fingers have been dragging through it. Do you want what's even sexier?"

His hot breath against my ear caused a ripple effect through my body. My skin immediately burned. I was becoming wetter between my legs by the millisecond which caused me to involuntarily press my thighs together.

"Wh-what?"

"That dress on my floor. Your face flushed and your hair messed up because you've just been fucked properly."

_Holy shit._

My heart slammed against my ribs as Edward's mouth covered mine. I needed to taste him, so I opened my mouth and slid my tongue onto his. Edward's hands grasped both my hips and pulled me up against him. I felt him hard against my stomach and this time I wasn't slow or nervous about my movements. I ran my hand up his thigh, allowing enough space between us so I could stroke his dick over his jeans. A loud moan escaped him as Edward clamped down on my lip with his teeth. One hand left my hip and traveled up my side, finding the zipper and pulling it down roughly. Both hands were suddenly on my shoulders, slowly dragging down the straps of my dress.

"Your skin is so soft. So beautiful," Edward murmured as he kissed down my neck, sucking slightly.

He dropped to his knees in front of me while continuing to pull down my dress. The tightness of the material caused him to tug a few times for just a couple inches of skin to show. He groaned in frustration, but finally my breasts were exposed.

"Perfect." He looked up at me through his lashes and I had to remind myself to keep breathing.

He slid his hands from where they were gripping my dress at my stomach up to softly cup my breasts. He rolled my nipples until they were hard peaks. When he started to pinch them, I grabbed onto his shoulders because I was about to double over in ecstasy. I threw my head back and reveled in the pleasure of his hands working over my skin. Without warning, his hot tongue circled my nipple, sucking the tip into his mouth.

"Oh, shit. Oh, God," I mumbled breathlessly.

He moved back and forth between my breasts, giving ample attention to each. But, I wanted more. I wanted to feel his tongue other places. I wanted to feel him on top of me, pressing into me. Once I was sure I could stand on my own two feet without his shoulders for support, I pulled my dress down over my hips. Edward released my right nipple from his mouth. I whimpered at the loss of his tongue on me. He leaned back so he could get a full view of me wearing just my black lace thong.

A lazy smile grew at the corner of his mouth and I was so aroused I almost came. Edward stood up abruptly, taking my hand and placing it on his cock. With his hand on top of mine, I started to slowly stroke him again, outlining every inch of him- and there were a good amount of inches. I looked up into his face to find his lips slightly parted and his heavy lidded eyes staring down at me.

"Do you know how fucking hard you make me? Do you feel that?" He growled, gripped my hand tighter and roughly stroked himself a few times. "I was right; your dress on the floor is sexier. Now I want to make sure you're properly fucked."

He released my hand, stepped back and lifted his shirt over his head.

_Sweet baby Jesus in a golden manger._

I finally saw his body in all its half-naked glory. With his clothes on I could tell he was lean, but now that I _really_ saw him, he was all muscle. His toned biceps flexed as he tossed the shirt aside on the floor. His abs became more defined with each exhale of breath. His hipbones protruded and created a very clear "V" shape. Alice had said those "penis lines" -as she liked to call them- acted like an arrow pointing to the fun zone. And I knew Edward had a very impressive fun zone. What I had been feeling and stroking was literally straining against his jeans. His dick wanted to make an introduction and I very much wanted to give it a warm hello. I reached out and undid the top button of his jeans and slid down the zipper. With both hands I pulled his jeans down to his feet and fell to my knees in the process. They always said black was slimming. Well, the black boxer briefs Edward wore in no way helped to minimize the size of his dick. It was practically poking out at me and it was large. With one quick tug, his underwear joined his jeans and I was face to face with one beautiful dick. I gripped the shaft and slowly stroked it up and down.

"Oh God, Bella. Yeah like that. Just...like...that"

I peered up at him and his head was thrown back, his mouth gaped open as he moaned with each stroke. Slowly, I laid my tongue flat against the underside of his dick and licked from root to tip. Edward's head snapped forward and he looked down at me. Our eyes locked as I swirled my tongue around the tip before taking him inch by inch into my mouth. I created a pattern of slowly taking him in, hollowing out my cheeks and sucking hard as I pulled back. I hadn't taken him all the way into my mouth, so I twisted my hand around the lower part of his shaft. It wasn't long before I tasted his salty pre-cum and hummed in pleasure around him.

_He tastes delicious. _

"You look so fucking sexy with my cock in your beautiful mouth. You're…oh, God…you're good."

With that, I placed both of my hands on his thighs and took him completely in my mouth until he hit the back of my throat. I gagged a little, but any momentary discomfort was worth hearing the pleasure that escaped Edward's lips.

"Oh fucking Jesus. Oh yes. Oh baby," Edward panted and repeated.

I tried to relax my throat more so I wouldn't gag as much every time I took all of him in. As I continued sucking him, I could feel his thighs start to shake under my grip.

"Bella," Edward pulled on the back of my head to ease me off of him. "If we don't stop soon I'm going to come. I fucking love this, but I need to be inside you."

Guided by Edward, I stood up, walked backwards and laid down on top of the softest comforter my body had ever felt.

_Holy shit this bed is like a cloud of heaven. _

I was pulled out of my momentary fascination with Edward's bed when he yanked my thong down my legs quickly. As he stood at the edge of the bed, Edward placed his hands on my knees and pulled them apart, completely revealing myself. One hand trickled down my inner thigh. I watched him as he took two fingers and dragged them through my slick folds. My back arched at his touch, and he smiled at me.

"Did I make you this wet, Bella? This pussy is ready for me, isn't it?"

Edward held the two shiny fingers up at his mouth. Slowly he slipped his tongue around each finger, closing his eyes and moaning deeply. My pussy was literally throbbing for him.

"You taste so good. Better than I imagined. I'm going to make you come with my mouth on you. But, right now, I want my cock to be surrounded by you."

"Please Edward, please. Fuck me," I mewled.

"Oh, babe, I intend to."

I could clearly see pre-cum coating his tip and I couldn't wait any longer. He turned to his nightstand, opened the drawer and retrieved a small foil packet. I looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, Edward…I'm on the pill."

"Yeah, but safety reasons." He shrugged and smiled at me while ripping the packet.

I dug my fingertips into the comforter and shut my eyes briefly. All this intentional and unintentional foreplay was going to make me combust.

_Don't come. Don't come. Don't come._

I opened my eyes to the sight of Edward rolling the condom down his thick member. He stood between my legs again, lifted my hips up with one hand and smirked at me. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist. He took his dick in one hand and slid it over my opening and clit. The friction it caused was what my body had been craving for the entire night. I felt the building sensation grow; my chest was rapidly rising and falling.

"Do you want to come, Bella? Do you like my dick rubbing your clit like this?"

"Oh my God. Please. Please don't stop."

My hips were moving on their own accord as he continued his relentless stroking. When his hand reached up and pinched my nipple, I lost it. I could feel myself pulsing inside as I cried out. When I finally got my breathing under control and my eyes to focus, I saw Edward looking down on me mesmerized.

"You're beautiful when you come Bella. I almost lost it myself. I want to feel that wet pussy around me." Edward's voice was raspy and deep. It was fucking hot.

He took his cock and placed it at my entrance. Edward was looking down at where we were about to connect.

"Look at me Edward," I was barely able to speak, "I want to see your face when you go inside me."

I could see his jaw clench as he bore his eyes into mine. Almost excruciatingly slow, Edward entered me. Inch by inch I could feel him stretch me and fill me. I wondered if my eyes were actually going to roll back into my head from pleasure.

"Oh, God you feel so good." I clawed at the comforter, trying to grab anything so that I knew this wasn't some fucking amazing dream and I was actually here.

Edward responded with a drawn out moan. He lifted my leg so my ankle was resting over his shoulder. From this angle the lower half of my body was flush against him. His cock slid impossibly deeper.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Edward!"

"Do you feel me? I'm all the way in you baby. You feel amazing, Bella."

He started to thrust.

"So tight."

_Thrust_.

"So wet."

_Thrust._

"So warm."

_Thrust_.

"Perfect."

And with that he picked up the pace. The grip he had on my left knee tightened as if to try to anchor my body to the bed. In between telling me how sexy I was, how good I felt and the guttural moans, Edward turned his head to kiss and suck on my right ankle that hung on his shoulder. I began lifting my hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. He shifted his hips slightly and angled himself so that he would repeatedly be rubbing against my clit. The burn that had been simmering throughout my body exploded and I started the race to my impending massive orgasm.

"Right there Edward. Don't stop. _Don't stop_. Oh, God."

He slammed into me harder and spread my left leg wider. The sounds of my heavy breathing and moans mixed with his grunts and expletives.

"Edwardddd."

"Come for me Bella."

That was all I needed to hear. I exploded around him, screaming out his name and withering on the bed. I felt myself clamp down on his cock repeatedly. This apparently pushed him over the edge because suddenly I heard him yelling even louder.

"Fuck I'm coming. Fuck, Bella! Fuck."

I was too absorbed in my own orgasmic high to watch him come. I was still contracting around him as he would thrust shallowly into me. Finally he withdrew from me and I felt empty, wanting him back inside. I sunk into the bed as I heard the pads of his feet against the wood walk to the bathroom to throw the condom away. When he came back to bed, he laid next to me and massaged my hip. I knew that 100 percent Sober Bella would never in a million years be that limber. However, with a couple of drinks in me and naked Edward standing before me, I probably could have done the splits if he wanted me to.

"There's the flush I was looking for." Edward's hand caressed my cheek softly.

I was still so sated that he had to lift me up to pull the comforter back to tuck me under. Edward crawled around my body and got under the sheets, molding my back to his front.

"That was fucking incredible Bella. Thank you for coming home with me."

"Mmmmm loved it..mmm," I mumbled.

I heard his soft chuckle and felt Edward's lips lightly press against my cheek. I sighed heavily and slipped into a very deep and very satisfying sleep.

* * *

_What the fuck?_

Even with my eyes closed I could tell it was too bright. My head pounded, my body ached and my mouth was dry. It was official. I was hungover. But, I couldn't understand why it would be so bright in my bedroom. I always shut my blinds tight so that minimal light would seep through in the morning.

_Wait a minute_.

I opened one eye and suddenly realized that what I thought was an incredibly fantastic sex dream was actually a reality. My heart started pounding against my chest as I tried to avoid a panic attack.

_What the fuck did I do? Fuck. I don't do this kind of shit! I need to get out of here._

I could tell by Edward's snoring that he was still fast asleep. He had rolled over during the night, which allowed me to exit the bed without needing to untangle myself from him. I gently pulled the covers back and slipped out of the bed.

_WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?_

I frantically spun my head around the room, which caused the headache to blossom. The pain made close my eyes and massage my temples for a second. When I steadied my pounding head, I finally spotted my dress crumpled on the ground. I picked it up as quickly as my hungover ass could and put it on. My thong was nowhere to be seen. I didn't know if it had gotten kicked under the bed in the midst of our fucking last night. I was about to look when I heard him speak.

"_Bella_."

My name rolled off his tongue as a sweet sigh. I managed to glance up to the bed, praying that I wouldn't have to explain to him what I was doing. Luckily, he had just turned over and continued sleeping. However, after he said my name, a slight smile was left on his lips. My heart fluttered a little until I realized what I was doing. I needed to stop standing there staring at my incredibly hot and amazing in bed one night stand. I pinched the bridge of my nose as my rational thinking started to seep through my morning-after haze. I couldn't believe how stupid I was to go home with a fucking stranger. I didn't even know where his apartment was located in the city. Which then reminded me…

_WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PURSE?_

Edward started to stir in the bed as his snoring subsided. I feared that he would wake up, so I declared my thong as a lost cause and snuck down the stairs as quietly as I could. I couldn't make any noise when I got downstairs because everything was so damn open in the loft. Edward could look over the railing from his bedroom and see me sneak out at any moment. I tip toed to the front door where I found my heels and purse kicked off to the side. I tucked my heels under one arm and slid my purse over my shoulder. The metal door was so damn heavy that it took both hands to open it. I quickly crossed to the elevator. Luckily, it didn't take long for the doors to open. Once inside, I pressed myself against the wall and a fuzzy memory of last night hit me.

_This elevator._

As soon as I arrived to the lobby, I walked outside to see the building number and street name. I took my phone out of my purse to find that not only did I put it in silent mode last night, but I also had 20 texts and 15 missed calls from Alice. I dialed a taxi service and waited for them at the corner of the street. I made sure I was out of view from Edward's windows. I couldn't risk him seeing me and coming after me. I wouldn't even know what to say to him. While I waited, I started to read through Alice's texts.

**Alice**

**Bella, where the fuckhj are you? I know Imz drunk but wherE areyou? **

**Alice**

**Rosie got sick. In club. GURL. Jasp and Emmett stayed at club to close tab. Are youatVolturi? **

**Alice**

**Rosieeee said you're with a GUY? B ANSER ME **

**Alice**

**I'm sory. I'm soooo sorry. I didn't see you leavez. I would have stopped. you. Ben said he knows guy and hes good. talk when you get home. CALLME **

I was just about to open another text when the taxi pulled up and I climbed in.

"Where to, Miss?"

"1901 Pattinson Avenue, please."

I leaned my head back against the seat and closed my eyes.

_The sex was incredible. Shit, what have I done?_


	7. Chapter 7

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: Thanks again for everyone reading, reviewing, following and adding this story to their "Favorites" list! I'm incredibly grateful and thankful.  
Enjoy!  
**

_Chapter Seven_

"Oh thank God she's back."

"SHHH ALICE! You're going to wake her up. Let the horn dog sleep."

"Ow! I just wanted to make sure she was home. She texted me at an ungodly hour this morning telling me she was on her way home. I want details Rosie."

"Let. Her. Sleep."

_These women._

I groaned and stretched my aching limbs. I was definitely feeling the soreness in my legs from being draped over Edward's sculpted body.

_Edward._

My body cringed while my lady parts clenched simultaneously. The memory of that sexy ass man taunted my dreams. I had texted Alice back in the cab, snuck home and into bed as quietly as possible. The vicious hangover was already rearing its ugly head, so sleep was really the only cure for me. Unluckily for me, Alice and Rosie had to ruin my dreams of Edward dirty talking to me.

"What do you two want?" I refused to open my eyes.

"Bella, it's noon now. I'm hungover as fuck. So is Rosie. Let's make greasy food and talk about how we hate our lives today _and _just what the hell happened with you last night."

Alice sat on the edge of my bed. I knew she wasn't going to leave until I agreed to do whatever she wanted.

"Fine. Let me take a shower though. I feel gross."

"Oh, I bet you do."

I literally heard the smirk in her voice as Rosie giggled.

"Oh my God. I do this ONE TIME and I'm never going to hear the end of it, am I?"

I opened my eyes to find both Rosie and Alice smiling broadly at me. I rolled my eyes and pushed myself up. The sudden head rush that resulted in an immediate pounding head ache made me grab my head and groan again.

"Ah, yes. I knew this would happen. Here, Advil." I looked up to see Alice holding two Advil pills in her small hand.

_She's always prepared._

Rosie handed me a water bottle she had brought into the room and I quickly downed the medication.

"Any food preference, Bella?" Rosie asked.

"No. Something greasy like Alice said."

"I know!" Alice shouted a little too loudly. "Nachos and Quesadillas! Has a lot of grease in it. Rosie and I will take care of that while you shower."

"How are you so damn peppy, Alice? You drank a ton last night too."

"I can handle my booze, doll face. Plus, I didn't spend an hour at the bar with a mystery guy doing who knows what."

Alice winked, grabbed a giggling Rosie and left my room- finally. I was going to have to have a talk with them. I really wanted to know why they would let me go home with someone I didn't know from a damn bar. I mean, I never did that kind of thing. I didn't regret sleeping with Edward, technically. He was like a dream guy and the sex was fan-fucking-tastic. _His dirty talking._ After another shiver down my spine, I dragged myself to the bathroom. As I pulled my shirt off, my hair fell over my face. I was surrounded by an intoxicating mixture of strawberry and spice. It was the heavy scent of _us_. My knees buckled a little as I grabbed onto the small tile counter for support.

_Pull it together, Bella_.

I had never reacted this way after sleeping with Jake- even after the first time. _Jake_. My heart constricted at the thought of him. I had crossed that important milestone of sleeping with someone post-break up. Even though my body seemed to instinctively want Edward, my mind was pissed off at me for making such poor drunk choices and my heart was telling me that it was still healing. Overall, I was a fucking mess. _Still_. And I hated it. I _wanted_ to move on. I had tried last night; At least physically I was successful.

_Fuck. You don't even know Edward's last name._

I slammed my hand down on the counter as another wave of self-torment hit. I quickly stepped out of my boy shorts and turned on the hot water. As I lathered the strawberry shampoo into my hair, the spicy scent of my one night stand disappeared down the drain.

* * *

"The food is ready!" Alice's sing song voice rang through the apartment as I approached our living room and kitchen.

I grabbed a cheese quesadilla and filled half of my plate with nachos. The girls had really outdone themselves. The nachos Rosie made were piled high on a serving plate and covered in melted cheeses, sour cream, guacamole, salsa, jalapeños and black beans. Alice stuck with making quesadillas since it literally was only butter, tortillas and cheese. She couldn't really mess that up.

"Wow, Rosie. The nachos look amazing. How did you guys do all that while I was in the shower? And can someone please tell me why you guys aren't hungover like me? The light in here is killing me," I said as I sat down at our table.

"Well, Bella. Emmett started giving me water at the club. I also threw everything up that I've eaten and drank in the past year."

"Gross, Rosie." Alice took a giant bite of her quesadilla. "Damn, I'm a good cook."

"You flipped a tortilla, Alice. It seriously took you maybe four minutes. The nachos took forever."

"Listen, Rosaaalieee." Alice was attempting to give her attitude. "I helped with those nachos. I scooped the sour cream on."

"I give up," Rosie choked out through bites of her nachos.

"Wait. So, tell me what happened last night, guys? You got sick Rosie? Where? At the table?"

Rosie groaned and put her head in her hands as if that gesture could physically hide her shame.

"Oh, Bella," Alice began to laugh. "It was baaaad. I came back from the dance floor with Jasper. I asked where you had gone to, but Rosie was too busy finding Emmett's tonsils and chugging water to respond to me. That's when I started to call and text you. YOU, my lady friend, refused to answer. Rosie then told me you went home with some random guy and I started to freak out, big time. Anyway, while Jasper calmed me down, Rosie decided that the ice bucket on the table was a trash can and puked. So, Emmett and Jasper went to close the tab on the table and I told them we'd meet up at home. I couldn't handle pukey over here at the club anymore. Actually leaving the club was...hmm...well, I remember crying to Ben that I'd never see you again and I know he told me that he knew the guy and the guy was good. I remember him settling us into the taxi. The ride home seemed like a blur. The next clear memory would be buzzing Emmett and Jasper in."

I wanted to make some snide comment on how responsible that sounded, but I knew I wasn't one to talk with my shenanigans.

"Wow, Alice. Maybe we should lay off the alcohol for a while." I took a sip of water and ended up downing half the glass.

"Ha. Very funny, B. You _know _my birthday party is next weekend. The theme is 1920s for a reason. Alcohol will be everywhere."

"You know that was the Prohibition Era. Alcohol was illegal," Rosie chimed in.

"Okay guys. No need to get all historically accurate when I'm hungover. Can't a gal catch a break? Damn. The point is, like in the 1920s, alcohol will be there, whether you like it or not." Alice smiled at herself as if she won some personal victory. "Enough about how I'm turning 21 for the second time…it's your turn Bella. Spill."

_Oh God._

"What?"

"Oh don't play all coy with me. Rosie and I want details. Go on."

At this point I could have faked that I was completely blacked out and don't remember anything. In all honestly, the night was fuzzy, but I still remembered it. I still remembered how gripped my hips as he plunged into me over and over. _Ugh_. I was starting to get turned on. I moved my thighs together on the chair, hoping to create some kind of friction. Alice and Rosie looked at me expectedly. I wasn't going to tell _everything_. I wanted to keep what happened between Edward and me private, but I knew I had to give my two best friends some kind of detail.

"Well?" Rosie asked.

"Umm. Okay. Well his name was Edward. He was super tall, like he cowered over me when I took my heels off. He had brownish-hair and these beautiful green eyes. I'm sorry to say this Alice, but you definitely have competition. His body was un-be-liev-able. Broad shoulders, muscular arms, well defined six pack…"

"THE PENIS LINES? The fun zone?" Alice squealed in delight.

"The penis lines were perfection Alice. And the fun zone ladies….was…very, _very_ fun. A long, wild ride if you will."

"OH I WILL, GIRL!" Rosie shouted as Alice squealed again and clapped her hands.

"It was incredible. But, I do feel kind of shitty about it. He's the first guy after Jacob. I don't have a last name. I don't have a number."

"Well, you did sneak out on him in the morning, Bella. I'm sure he would have given you all that information had you stuck around for the poor guy to wake up."

I looked at Alice and I was sure she saw the flash of remorse in my eyes.

"There's a big part of me that was happy to be with him. But, there's also a part of me that wishes you guys would have stopped me."

"Hold on," Rosie began. "Emmett told me we tried to protest you doing that, Bella. Granted, no one was really in the best state of mind last night, but we did try to warn you."

"I'm really sorry I wasn't there," Alice looked down at her nachos. I could tell she was internally beating herself up. "You know we love you and we want to always look out for you. Yeah, in hindsight we probably shouldn't have let you go home with a stranger. But, at the same time, we hated seeing you so sad over Jacob. We wanted to give you an opportunity to finally have fun again. You deserved that."

I grabbed Alice and Rosie's hands.

"I know you guys truly care for me. I know you guys look out for me. I know I haven't been the most pleasant person to be around the past month, but I love you guys. Please don't beat yourself up over not stopping me from going home with Edward. I'm a grown woman and I, obviously, will make my own mistakes. I know I can be just as stubborn as Alice sometimes."

"Oh, not even close Bella." Rosalie laughed as Alice gaped at us, feigning hurt.

* * *

I spent the rest of the weekend sobering up and doing homework. On Sunday Alice and Rosie went shopping for 1920's attire. I was never one for shopping or fashion, so I just told them to find me something in my size and I'd wear it. Alice wasn't very happy about that, but once I reminded them I had to do my weekly call to both my parents, she relented.

Even though it had been weeks since I had run into Jacob, my body still put me through mini panic attacks. Thankfully, Monday classes went by smoothly. I was relieved that I didn't have to see him again. The week progressed quickly.

Alice was in a frenzy planning her birthday party and securing the plans for food, beverages and the guest list. I guess Jasper had finally convinced his brother Mase to come to the party. The only guy that was physically excited about the costume theme was Emmett. He sent Rosie various pictures Wednesday night of his outfit choices. She told him to make it look like a photo shoot and Emmett, always being the good sport, sent us several photos of him posing seriously, seductively and silly. When the he started sending pictures with items of clothing removed, Alice and I told Rosie picture time was over. We didn't want to see the nudes Emmett eventually ended up sending. We both could tell because of the slight flush in Rosie's cheeks and her quick excuse to retire to her bedroom.

By Thursday, I was happy to be out of the house. Alice started to re-arrange furniture in order to comfortably fit everyone who was coming. Alice was a perfectionist by nature, but when it came to her birthday parties, perfection wasn't even good enough. As I left to go to school, Jasper mouthed "Help Me" over her shoulder as she barked orders to pick up the table. I covered my eyes to pretend I didn't see them anymore and walked backwards out of the apartment laughing. Poor Jasper.

Since I purposefully arrived early, I had a good hour to kill before I needed to head to my Modern Literature class. We had unusually warm weather for Washington in March, so I settled underneath a tree in the Quad to read _Pride and Prejudice_. I was in the middle of a heated argument between Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy when I heard a voice that sent chills down my spine- and not in a good way.

"Oh, it's you."

_Is this some sick joke?_

I looked up into the dark blue eyes and froze. Nessie. The last time I saw this skank she had been on all fours taking it like the whore she was. The long blonde hair fell in big waves around a delicate heart-shaped face.

_Great. She's actually pretty in daylight. _

"What the fuck do you want?" My words were dripping with malice.

"Just saw you and wanted to say hi." The bitch smirked.

"You ruined my fucking relationship. You took my future and literally fucked it. I loved him. I know the concept of love is hard for you since you lack both a soul and a heart. You'll always be nothing more than the 'other woman.'"

"Oh I heard all about you, Bella. I sat there and listened to all the fucking complaints. It wasn't hard to convince him to fool around while we worked on our finals. All the times he told you that he was in 'group meetings,' he lied. We only met with our group once every week. He saw me four times a week. Jacob told me how you couldn't really satisfy him. He tells me all the time how I make him feel things he never felt with you. You know, both sexually and otherwise…"

_Knife in my heart. Twisted. Pushed deeper. _

I wasn't breathing as she spoke to me with a smug smile pulling at her disgustingly glossed ruby lips. When I finally did suck in a breath, I winced in pain. I felt like I was literally breaking inside. Fucking _again_.

I stood up, holding my book and grabbed my backpack.

_Wait._

"Wait…he tells you? As in present tense? Jacob told me that it was over with you guys? You're still fucking around?"

"Over? Bella, we're dating. I'm his girlfriend." She laughed bitterly.

_Oh HELL NO._

I took the book that was the epitome of manners, respect and romance, and slapped that bitch's pale pink cheek so hard her head flipped to the other side.

"WHAT THE _FUCK_!" She roared, lunging at me.

I quickly stepped back and to the side so her body hit the tree I had been sitting against- head first. A loud cry escaped her mouth and she crumpled to the ground, holding her head. I stood over her, barely controlling the urge to continue to fight.

_Would spitting on her be too much? Have some kind of class, Bella_.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ talk to me again! Do you hear me, bitch? If you see me, run the other way. Next time I won't slap your pathetic ass with a book. It will be with something that leaves a lot more damage. Possibly, hopefully, a lasting mark. And if you think for one second that you aren't just another notch in Jacob's bedpost, then I pity you. If he used me, he'll use you. You're nothing but trash."

And with that, I left her whimpering under the tree.


	8. Chapter 8

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: WOW! Almost 100 followers! I am so incredibly happy that you all seem to enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Sorry for the slight delay. Please accept this long chapter with a few surprises ;-) as my apology. **

**Thank you to all the followers, readers and reviewers! You make my day.**

**Enjoy!**

_CHAPTER 8_

It wasn't the best decision to skip my class with only two months left before graduation, but there was no way I would have been able to concentrate in the lecture. I hated running, but once I had left the Quad and turned the corner behind one of the tall brick buildings, I sprinted to my car. I had to get away from campus. I had to tell my best girlfriends what the whore said- and what I did to her. I didn't think I could ever look at _Pride and Prejudice_ without a proud smirk on my face.

I hurried home and burst into the door like a bat out of hell. I found Alice and Jasper in a tight embrace in the middle of our living room. Well, what used to be our living room. The large wooden coffee table had mysteriously disappeared, along with our kitchen chairs. The kitchen table had been pushed up against the wall underneath the large window in the living room. What was left was the couch and flat screen TV.

"Alice…it's so…spacious," I said hesitantly. I knew she had a vision and she was proud of it. I didn't want to insult whatever she had dreamed up for her birthday.

"Oh Bella! I didn't see you there. I was giving Jasper some much needed love after all my bitching this afternoon. Doesn't this look fantastic?" She squealed in delight.

"Well, I mean…I don't really see anything except a barren apartment."

"Come on. Visualize it. Everyone we know is coming tomorrow night. I needed space. Now people can dance and mingle freely. The table over here will serve as a buffet-style table. Now we just need to spend the rest of the night and tomorrow decorating!"

Jasper let out a loud groan while I internally cringed.

"Babe, you know I love you. You know I'm excited for your birthday and decorating is my…favorite…thing...to do. But, I, uh, I can't help out tonight. Or tomorrow. Because…I'm…I'm getting your gift!"

_Real smooth Jasper._

Alice's face went from frowning to a look of pure joy at the mention of her birthday gift.

"Oh! Okay! Yes. Yes, you need to take care of my gift. I get it. That's okay. Rosie and Bella will help me."

She placed a loud kiss on his lips, smacked his ass and told him to get on his way. Jasper had the gall to smirk as he passed me.

"Payback for earlier, Bella," he whispered quietly.

He was good.

Once Jasper shut the door, Alice began to bring an outrageous amount of bags from her bedroom into the living room. I just stood there in shock.

_It's 1920s themed. How many decorations does that require?_

"Okay. So in that bag are the feathers for the centerpieces and red silk that will go on every surface top. In that other bag are small plastic champagne glasses. I was thinking we could stack them on top of each other and secure them with glue. I'd use that to put desserts in. Great idea, right? I know. I'm going to use these sheets and we can drape them around the ceiling fan to make this room kind of look like a tent. You know like, _Water for Elephants _meets _Great Gatsby_?"

"Okay calm down there, Daisy. You just threw out five large projects for us to do. Rosie doesn't even get home from class until six."

"Wait." Alice narrowed her eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be at class right now?"

"Oh…yeah. About that."

"Oh my God, no. Please, please, _please_ tell me you didn't run into that _fucking_ _asshole_ again."

"No! No! Actually," I started to laugh, "worse."

Alice's eyes grew wide as her mouth fell into a perfect "O" shape.

"No…way…"

"Yup. The Queen of Whoreland herself, Nessie."

"Tell me everything. Every. Single. Detail."

I pulled Alice's tiny little body down to the couch and revealed everything that went down. When I finished telling her how a Jane Austen book became some sort of weapon, she burst out laughing and didn't stop until tears were rolling down here cheek.

"Bella! I'm so proud of you! I knew there was a feisty bitch in there somewhere. Honestly, I'm surprised by your restraint. Even though you got one solid hit on her, I think if I were you I'd slap two or three times more just to make sure she got the point. But, then again, _Pride and Prejudice_ deserves better than to touch that face."

"This is the second person I've hit in two months, Alice! I need to exercise more self-control."

"Listen, B. It's not like you beat Jacob or Nessie to a pulp. You just slapped them in different ways. I like Street Bella. She's fun."

Suddenly, Alice threw her arms around me and embraced me in a tight hug.

"Seriously Bella, I'm really proud that you stood up to her. These are baby steps in moving on. You need to let go of all of it. You have something better waiting for you in your future."

Alice always made little proclamations about everyone's futures. The scary thing was, she was almost always right.

"Oh, I hope so."

"Maybe we should go back to Volturi and see if we can find that Edward fella for you again."

I let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"Again, I have ONE one night stand. The jokes will never end, will they? Don't make me go Street Bella on you."

Alice let go of me, pulled back and threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Not the face! Don't slap the face! I have to be pretty for my birthday!"

"Oh calm down. Let's start decorating. I hear this is going to be the party of the century."

As Alice got up to retrieve the various items from the bag, I slapped her ass hard.

"OW! What the fuck, Bella?"

"That's Street Bella to you, lady friend. You told me not to slap your face and I didn't. I gots to keep mah street cred. Anyway, onto your birthday! Let's start making that champagne glass display."

Five hours later, we were done with most of the decorating. The apartment was so clean that it practically gleamed in the light. Alice and I spent a good hour just dusting, vacuuming and scrubbing every surface. We created multiple dessert displays. Once Rosie got home, we ate Chinese take-out before conquering the whole tent idea Alice had envisioned. After attaching it to our ceiling fan, the multiple ivory sheets that streamed across the room were tucked behind whatever furniture that was left and tacked to the wall. Alice and Rosie strung white LED lights along the cloth to make the tent glow. While they worked on that project, I arranged the large feather centerpieces. By ten o'clock, we were all exhausted. However, Alice made sure we all did our facial masks, manicures and pedicures in preparation for the party. When I finally got into my bed, my body felt like I had run a full marathon while having the flu. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Bella!" Rosie's soft whisper and gentle shaking of my shoulder roused me from sleep.

"Ughhh."

"Come on! We have to wake her up."

It was tradition that whenever one of us had a birthday, the other two would wake the person up with breakfast and presents.

"I already made her favorite breakfast. Grab your present and let's wish that munchkin a happy birthday."

I slowly got up, grabbed Alice's present I had hid under my bed and followed Rosie out to the kitchen. She grabbed the lavender wood tray that held chocolate crepes, fresh strawberries and home-made whip cream.

"Holy shit Rosie! This looks incredible!"

"Can you grab our plates? They're by the stove."

She picked up the tray and the large pink bag that held her gift for Alice. I quickly assembled the customary mimosas and grabbed the food for Rosie and me. Slowly we crept into Alice's room and surrounded her bed.

"HAPPPPPY BIRTHDAYYYYYY!"

Alice shot up gasping. "Holy fuck you guys. I was sleeping!"

She blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings and our presents, food and drinks.

"Oh my God! You guys! You shouldn't have!"

"For you, birthday girl." Rosie placed the tray on a small desk near the window.

"Presents first!" I squealed. I handed Alice the large baby pink box that contained my gift.

She slowly peeled back the wrapping paper, acting like it was a delicacy. When she opened the lid to the box, she gasped while tears formed in her sleepy eyes.

"Bella. I… Oh my God. _Thank you_."

Alice had everything a girl could want. If she wanted something, she either worked for it or Jasper gave it to her. Basically, it was incredibly hard to shop for her. I couldn't afford her designer taste, so I decided to go the sentimental route. I had collected saved birthday cards that Rosie, Alice and I had written to each other throughout the years. I bought a large picture frame, used what we wrote to each other as a background and put three different candid pictures on top. In each of the top corners was a picture of Alice and me and Alice and Rosie. In the center was a black and white photo of all three of us sitting together smiling and laughing. It had been taken last summer when we went camping at the beach. Rosie had been telling a story about Emmett that had Alice and me laughing hysterically. It was one of my favorite photos.

"Happy Birthday Alice. I love you."

She swiped away tears as Rosie handed Alice her gift.

After quickly pulling away the light yellow tissue paper, Alice let out a loud "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS."

She took a large, soft Marc Jacobs scarf out as well as his Daisy perfume.

"I love it, Rosie! You guys. These gifts are incredible. I love you both so much. You are the most incredible friends anyone could have. Thank you for my gifts! I'm just...I love it." She slowly set aside the gifts on her night stand. "Now, those delicious crepes have been tempting me this entire time. And ladies, I _see_ those mimosas over there. Breakfast time!"

Her positive energy permeated the air. I couldn't help but be happy and excited for her. We sat on her full size bed and ate breakfast together, planning the rest of the day and talking about what we hoped the party would be like.

"I wonder what Jasper is going to get me!"

"Whatever it is, you're going to love it. I swear, that boy knows you better than you know yourself. It's the same way with you, Rosie. You all four just belong together."

Rosie and Alice looked at each other before they looked at me. Alice placed one of her delicate hands on top of mine.

"You'll find that."

My heart cracked a little. I couldn't do this to them yet again. Especially not on Alice's birthday.

"Yes, yes. I know. Now. Alice you have pampering to do. Rosie and I need to cook."

We all cleaned up breakfast. Alice spent the rest of the day talking to her parents on the phone, soaking in a bath, giving her hair a mask, going to the salon to get fully waxed and primped. When she came home later, her short hair was in small waves and almost slicked against her head. A large silver silk beaded head band circled around her hair.

"Alice! Your hair looks amazing!" I exclaimed as she went straight to work putting the red silk cloth on all the surfaces.

"I wasn't going to get it done, but once I was there and telling Jane about the party she insisted on doing it. Free of charge! By the way, this apartment smells _amazing_."

While Alice had been gone, I had made her favorite cake- a triple chocolate cake with a raspberry glaze. Rosie had made a trip to the market to get fresh fruit for the champagne display. She made small cake cups and extra whip-cream. We also made pesto rolls, quiches, crab cakes and shrimp cocktail sauce for the small seafood platter. Alice started re-arranging an impressive bar on the kitchen counter top. By four, the apartment was ready to go and we were being ushered by the birthday girl to get ready. She handed me a black garment bag and winked at me before retreating to Rosie's room to help her with her hair.

I brought the bag into my room, hung it on the door and unzipped it slowly. Inside was the most beautiful beaded and fringed short black dress I had ever seen. The back was completely exposed while the front had a higher neckline. It looked like the dress would _maybe_ graze my upper thigh.

_Alice!_

She was always pushing my fashion limits. Like the tight royal blue dress that got me in trouble. Good trouble, but trouble nonetheless. I was going to suck it up of course. For her. I put on a light blue lace booty shorts and, once again, didn't bother with a bra. This dress hung loosely on my body, but was still sexy in its own right. In the mirror I put on a deep red lipstick, blush, a little bit of eyeliner and loads of mascara. I was still trying to figure out what to do with my hair when Alice popped her head in the crack of the door.

"Need some help, Bella?"

"Please! I don't know what to do with this hair."

She stepped in my room and saw that she had already some kind of curling contraption.

"We should definitely show off this back Bella," Alice smirked.

I saw that she had chosen to do a smokey eye for her makeup.

"You look so beautiful Alice. Jasper is going to combust from blue balls."

She laughed as she gathered my hair in her hands. Ten minutes later she had miraculously transformed my unruly hair into a low off center bun that was slightly waved at the crown. She was amazing.

"_Wow._"

"Yeah you look hot. Now, let's go out and make some drinks. People will be here any time now."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into our very own 1920s tented parlor.

* * *

By eight o'clock, the party was in full swing. People I didn't even know were completely dressed up, drinking, eating and dancing. Alice was easy to spot. She wore a dress that was almost identical to mine, except it was all silver. She had on long black silk gloves and long jeweled necklaces hung from her neck. She was clearly the belle of the ball, fluttering through the crowd while talking and dancing. Emmett had arrived around seven. Rosie, Alice and I laughed so hard upon his arrival that our makeup threatened to run down our faces. Emmett's buzzed brown hair didn't allow him to do a typical slicked hairstyle, so he covered his head with a large black top hat while wearing a three-piece black pin stripe suit. He walked with a cane and held a small round eye glass that he kept using against people's faces. His hilarious regal attire fit Rosie's sophisticated style. She donned an ivory silk shift dress which she layered with strings of pearls. Alice had tucked half of her golden hair under to give off the illusion that Rosie had a new bob haircut. She truly looked like an angel. When Emmett wasn't peering down at people through his eye glass, he was roaming his hands all over Rosie and telling her how beautiful she looked. The love they exuded for one another was undeniable. The pangs of jealousy I felt were quickly washed down with my gin and tonic.

When my glass was empty, I made my way to our make-shift bar and poured myself another gin and tonic. Alice popped up at my side with her brow furrowed.

"I don't know where the hell Jasper is. I keep texting him and he said he's waiting for his brother to come to the apartment. I'm going to light into this kid. Pour me a drink, B?"

"Of course, birthday girl."

As I began to fill Alice's cup with vodka, loud voices erupted from the front door. Even though the apartment was an open floor plan, the amount of people that encompassed the space between the door and me made it hard to see what the ruckus was about. Suddenly, I recognized the voice shouting over the music.

"Where is she? Where the fuck is Bella?"

_Jacob. _

_How the fuck did he get in the building? _

The vodka bottle slipped out of my hand and rolled on to the counter.

"Bella…what?" Alice's head swung from the spilled vodka to the area where my eyes were glued to.

I gripped her arm tightly. My whole entire body shook. The hairs on my scalp pricked up and my blood ran hot and then cold. This was the first time I had seen him since the day in the Quad. From the tone of his roar, he was beyond pissed at me. Fucking Nessie must have told him what happened.

"Jacob." I muttered to Alice, never releasing my eyes from the large, angry body pushing through the crowd. He was making his way to me. I was going to vomit.

"Oh, HELL NO!" Alice yelled as her eyes snapped to his direction.

She started to walk towards him, probably in an effort to fight him and defend my honor. Before she could get an inch away from me, I saw Emmett's top hat block my view of Jacob. Despite their similar muscular bodies, Emmett's height made him tower over Jacob.

"Dude, get the fuck out of here. What do you think you're doing?"

"I heard what Bella did to Nessie. I want to talk to her. I want to talk to her right fucking now."

People stopped their dancing and talking. The yelling match between Emmett and Jacob was suddenly the main attraction.

"I couldn't give two fucks about that chick, Jacob. Dude we were cool. _You_ fucked everything up. You don't deserve to talk to Bella. Hell, you don't even deserve to breathe in the same room as her. You are the type to make us guys look like shit, man. Pathetic. Get the fuck out of here before I beat you with my cane like a proper gentleman."

I couldn't see Jacob's expression, but I saw Emmett start shoving him through the crowd and towards the door.

"Take your hands off me!"

"You think I like touching trash? Get out, bro. Don't come back. You're not welcome around my women anymore. If I find out you cause trouble for any of them, I will personally have a talk with you."

When Emmett opened the door, I saw Jacob's black hair and navy blue jacket push through and out into the hallway.

"Oh my God, my party!" Alice whimpered and hid her face in her hands.

I felt awful that I had somehow, indirectly, ruined her party. Because of Jacob. Always fucking Jacob.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen. That concludes the re-enactment of the most popular play during 1923, 'Taking out The Trash.' Now, let's start dancing, drinking and partying like it's the night before the Great Depression!" Emmett raised his cane in the air as everyone cheered.

_Thank God for that guy_.

"Alice, I'm so, so..sor-"

"Don't even start with me, Bella. It was in no way your fault. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to the bathroom and get some air. I didn't really want to see him or talk about her tonight, but it is what it is. I _am_ sorry."

Alice hugged me, whispered to me "shut up" and then made herself the drink I had failed to do. I started to make my way to the bathroom.

"Bellaboo!" Emmett called over the sea of people. People stepped aside so he could quickly get to me. Emmett stared down at me through his eye glass. "I'm sorry about that. That dumbass just can't seem to go away. You fine?"

I stood on my toes, threw my arms around his thick neck and exhaled a large breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Thank you Emmett. Thank you so much."

"Anytime, Bella. I always got your back. Always. Now! I must find my lady before some cad tries to steal her away!" His attempt at some proper British accent made me laugh uncontrollably.

Once inside my bathroom, I put a cool damp cloth on my neck and breathed deeply a few times. Everything was going to be fine as long as no other surprises happened. Since Jacob knew he risked a losing fight with Emmett, I doubted he would come back with his pals for a round two. I exited the bathroom, poured myself another drink and weaved through people to get to the opposite side of the room where the food was. Just as I was placing a delicious pesto roll into my mouth, Alice appeared at my side again.

"Okay, seriously Bella. It's almost 9. Where the fuck is Jasper?"

I swallowed my food and took a lengthy sip of my vodka and soda.

"Alice, I'm sure he'll be here any minute. He's probably planning something elaborate for you."

"Yeah you're right," her face fell a little, clearly lost in thought as she scoped out the food table.

"JASPER IS HERE!" Boomed Emmett across the entire apartment.

"Finally!" Alice squealed.

She pulled my hand and we started to make our way towards the door. As soon we got halfway through the room, I looked up and stopped dead in my tracks. Jasper was wearing a black and white suit with a black bow tie. His white gloved hands carried a large Chanel bag and another box that was wrapped in emerald green paper, like Alice's eyes. His blond curly hair was slicked and parted on the side. He looked amazing. My eyes floated to the taller man that he had arrived with. My heart ceased to beat as I simultaneously turned bright red.

_Why is this happening? Is this some sick joke?_

Edward.

He stood a good three inches taller than Jasper. His brown hair looked more bronze now in the brighter light. Like Jasper's, his hair was parted and slicked down. They shared the same high cheek bones, but Edward's nose was more defined and his lips were more supple. Physically they both appeared to have the same lean body type. I knew Jasper was well toned, but nothing like his brother's body. The similarities weren't glaringly obvious, but they were there. One thing that Edward and Jasper did share was a costume wardrobe. Edward had on what seemed to be an exact copy of Jasper's outfit. Except he wore it better.

_I'm just being biased. I know personally what kind of body that suit is encompassing. Holy hell he looks good. _

My momentary intoxication of Edward's presence vanished as I slowly regained rational thinking. I had to get to my room and avoid him. I couldn't let him see me. I needed to get away.

_Run Bella, run._

"Alice," I whispered a little too harshly. "That's fucking _Edward_."

"What?" She stared at me blankly.

"That's Edward. One night stand Edward. Amazing sex Edward."

"No. What? No, Bella. That's Masen. That's Jasper's brother."

"No, Alice. I'm telling you. That's Edward! I...I need to get out of here. I need to get to my room."

"Bell-"

I knew it was rude, but I left her standing there mid-sentence. I was in a rush to get to my safe haven. I heard Jasper call Alice's name and her delighted response. I was silently praying that Edward couldn't see me amongst the crowd of people.

_There are so many fucking people here_.

It was the first and only time that I started to complain about the amount of guests in our apartment. Pre-Edward's entrance, I was happy everyone came out to celebrate Alice's birthday. Post-Edward's entrance, they were all stumbling physical barriers.

"Bella!"

I turned slightly to see our friend, Eric Yorkie, waving at me through people.

_Please don't yell my name. Please don't draw attention to me right now_.

I didn't want to seem like a total bitch, so I paused briefly, giving him a wide smile and quick wave. I continued my quest to the bedroom by weaving around the dancing couples who were trying to do what looked like a version of the Jive.

_Wrong era, guys_.

I finally reached my blessed door handle. My fingers curled around the cool metal, turning it slightly until _that scent_ engulfed me. It was spice, trouble and lust. It was Edward.

I closed my eyes, turned the handle down abruptly and started to push open the door.

"Bella, isn't it?" Said a smooth, deep voice from behind me.

_Fuck. I'm caught._


	9. Chapter 9

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: ...WOW. Just, wow. I got a record number of views last week and I am _shocked_. Thank you. Thank you. **

**Thank you to all the followers, people who've favorited this fanfic and the reviewers! **

**Please continue to keep reading & reviewing.**

** Enjoy! **

_Chapter Nine_

That voice. Those words. The music ceased and time stopped. The only thing I heard was the erratic pounding of my heart. The only thing I felt was his presence. I truly was caught, in every sense of the word.

Before I could will my body to move, Edward's hand leaned against the door. His body encompassed mine and pushed both of us through into my room.

_Holy fuck. He's in my room._

I was both petrified and electrified at the same time. I still couldn't move or open my eyes. I couldn't even turn around to face him. I stood frozen like some kind of prey Edward was stalking. I felt the warmth of his body shift and move away from behind me. My body was remembering him. My skin tingled in hopeful anticipation of his touch and I felt betrayed by myself.

_Weren't one night stands supposed to be just that? One night? Great job, Bella. _

Suddenly I felt his warmth in front of me as the scent of spice flooded my nostrils.

"Bella, isn't it? That's what Jasper said. That's the name that guy called you out there."

Fucking Eric. I shouldn't have paused or acknowledged him. I couldn't believe this was happening. I knew the old "it's a small world" saying and the six degrees from separation theory, but honestly, it seemed like fate had been kicking my ass real hard the last few months. My embarrassment for what happened that night and how I left started to take a physical form. I felt my blood rush to my cheeks, making them radiate heat.

"Oh, I remember that blush." Edward murmured as a finger delicately traced down my cheek, cooling it momentarily. "Your cheeks were redder when you came, though."

With that, my eyes flew open to meet his dark emerald eyes. From this close I could see there was actually a faint mixture of green and amber, making them the most beautiful color I'd ever seen.

_Focus Bella. _

I realized that while he knew my name, I didn't even know his. Alice said he was Masen, the mysterious, introverted, just-moved-to-town brother of Jasper. I needed clarity on this.

"Edward, right? Or should I call you Masen. Seems to me you can't decide on a name."

His little taunting game was overwhelming me. I needed to get control on the situation. He had obviously lied about his name and I wanted to know why. In a flash, a million reasons ran through my head: just wanted a one night stand, he's a pathological liar, it's part of his "game", he's a secret spy, he's had girls stalk him in the past, he legally changed his name or he has a girlfriend.

_Fuck. What if he has a girlfriend? What if he cheated? And I'm the other woman!_

My irrational anger started to spread throughout my body, cell by cell. I was getting ready to bombard him with questions when his light chuckle interrupted my train of thought.

"Ohhh, I see. My name is actually Edward. It's a long story. And one that we will probably get to, since I can tell by the scowl that has formed on your beautiful face that you want an explanation. What I want an explanation for is why you left me all alone in my bed after we had an amazing time together." Edward's fingers cupped my face as he leaned in mere inches from my lips. "I wasn't nearly done with you, Bella," he whispered.

Edward's hand left my jaw and his fingers trailed deliciously slow down my neck, tracing the outside curve of my breast and landing with a firm grip on my hip. I closed my eyes once more and let out an involuntary moan. Edward completely unhinged me. Whatever I needed to know about him and his odd name change became increasingly less important as his fingers kneaded through the fringe and sequins of my dress as if they somehow were seeking to make skin on skin contact.

"Why Bella?"

His lips encased my ear lobe and a light shudder ran through my body. He spread light kisses all along my jawline until he got to my chin. Then he pulled back, hovering over my lips once again. I could smell mint and spice.

_He seriously expected me to talk right now? _

"Why?"

"Ugh, I just…had…to…get out. Embarrassed." I mumbled breathlessly.

The man had not even properly kissed me yet and I was already a blubbering mess. Edward had found the knot at the end of my seams, untangled it and was now slowly pulling me apart. And damn it, I was loving it.

"Embarrassed about what?" His lips slightly brushed back and forth barely touching mine. It was sweet torture.

"Edward," I breathed.

"I'm right here."

With that, his lips covered mine. This kiss reminded me so much of our first at Volturi. I could feel Edward's desperate need to taste me and stake his claim. He pulled my bottom lip between his teeth and bit slightly, producing a whimper from somewhere deep in my throat. His lips pushed mine open, slipping his glorious minty cool tongue into my mouth. My own tongue sought his, eventually allowing me to suck slightly on it.

"Ughh, Bella."

His groan ignited that familiar spark within me and I started to feel the same frenzy I had at the club. Edward began to slowly push his very large arousal against my lower stomach. The dampness between my legs increased as if it were some involuntary action towards him. Before I could process any rational thought, I met Edward's slow thrusts with my own. His right hand abandoned my hip and trailed further down my side until it found my bare upper thigh. His fingers lightly teased my skin, burning invisible marks that I knew I'd somehow feel later. Edward pulled back from my mouth, his breathing heavy and loud.

"You look beautiful in this dress Bella. I love that I can feel your bare back."

His left hand traced down from the back of my neck all the way down my spine, feeling every vertebrae. He was completely seducing me and I was willing to do anything for him in that moment.

"But, this dress is indecently short." Edward's fingers stopped their random tracing and slightly tugged at the end of the dress. "I'm so close to one of my favorite parts of you. I can feel your heat. I bet you're wet for me. Are you, Bella?"

_Fuck yes I am._

Edward's hand slowly pushed up under my dress. His fingertips tingled, swirling on my skin, tip toeing to the apex of my thighs.

"Mmmm. Wet lace." I could feel his crooked smile.

Just when I thought I couldn't get more aroused, one finger slowly teased my entrance over the small piece of blue material.

"Oh God." I grabbed onto Edward's shoulders for support. My knees were going to fucking give out.

"I love how we-"

Suddenly the loud music from the living room filled my bedroom and Edward's beloved finger withdrew from under my dress. He pulled me around to face the door. I realized two things in that moment. One, I was hiding his raging hard on because I felt it pressed against my lower back. Two, I was standing two feet away from a smirking Alice and a shocked Jasper.

"BELLA! There you are! And Masen, is it? I see you two have met again."

I was mortified, and unluckily for me, my entire body inflamed and flushed. Edward's hands gripped my hips slightly tighter, as if he knew how I was feeling and attempted to calm me down. However, anything Edward did to me didn't calm me down. He had the exact opposite effect. The door closed and once again the loud music was dulled.

"Hey Mase. Bella…What are you two doing in here? Do you two know each other?" Jasper's wide eyes bounced between Edward and me.

"Mase…Masen…What the fuck is going on?" I twisted out of Edward's firm grasp to stand in between him, Alice and Jasper. "Why are they calling you Masen? You keep telling me your name is Edward!"

"Oh…shit, my bad." Jasper chuckled.

I looked over at Alice who, I was sure, mimicked my confused expression. I folded my arms across my chest, let out a deep sigh and focused my narrowing eyes onto Edward.

"Well," Edward ran a hand through his slicked hair, messing it up in the process. "Fuck, this hair. It took me half an hour to get this mess in order!"

"Why don't I tell the girls, since it is my story after all." Jasper's clam voice drew my eyes to him. "So, basically, I didn't speak until I was four."

"What!" Alice loudly gasped as her mouth fell open.

"Calm down. My parents thought I may have had a developmental problem or something, but I guess I just wasn't ready to speak. It made sense to me to communicate other ways."

"I could always interpret what Jasp was feeling by his expressions. Our parents were always amazed at our bond growing up. Since I was older, I've always felt the need to protect him."

"That's just your nature period, Edward. You've always been overly protective of everyone."

"Dude, come on. That's not true."

"Okay, hold up," Alice interjected. "This is all fun going down memory lane with you two, but it still doesn't explain the whole different name thing going on. And you, Jasper, have never kept anything from me before. I can't believe you've never told me."

"It's not exactly something I like to talk about, Alice. You know I'd never keep anything important from you. I didn't think it was anything worth knowing." Jasper reached out and gently caressed her cheek.

"I want to know everything about you. You know that." Alice sweetly smiled back.

_Oh, sweet Jesus. _

My head was starting ache- too much booze, too many different conversations and not enough answers. I shifted my feet from side to side in a thoughtless act of restlessness. I just wanted to know his damn name.

"Can we get back to the main subject, please? Your name is Edward or Masen? Final answer."

"My name is Edward Masen Cullen. When Jasper started to talk, my parents didn't want to overwhelm him with words, so we shortened everything. He started out calling my parents 'ma' and 'pa.' It was very Southern of him. 'Edward' was too much for the little guy, so my parents instigated the nickname of 'Mase.' Eventually Jasper would say 'Masen.' He's only really called me Edward a few times in my life. Weird, actually."

"Why didn't your parents use the nickname 'Ed' or 'Eddie?' Isn't that closer to your actual name?"

"Hmm…"

Edward trailed his index finger –the very same finger that had recently grazed my wet nether regions- around his lips. They slightly pulled into a crooked smile. I was sure he had just realized where that finger had been and my heart rate sped up a little.

"That's actually a good question, Bella. No idea. I can call and ask them." Jasper smiled at me.

"Can we please just go back to my birthday party? Mystery solved. Jasper calls him Masen. You call him Edward. Done deal." Alice whined. If it wasn't her birthday I would have shot her a look of annoyance.

"So, I call you Edward?" I turned towards him.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He extended his hand. "Brother of Jasper, son of Carlisle and Esme, cousin of Emmett. I went to the University of Alaska for Pre-Med because I got a full scholarship and because we have close family up there. I spent five years working my ass off and I moved to Seattle a few weeks ago. I'll start my med program at UDub this fall. Also, I've recently encountered a brown eyed, brown haired vixen who gave me an amazing night and then left me in the morning."

Edward gripped my hand tighter and I felt an electric pull between our bodies. The last part of his small speech made me flush from head to toe, eliciting a small chuckle to escape from his throat.

"Wait, bro. You were at Volturi? You're the one night stand?" Jasper asked.

"Alice, what the fuck? You told Jasper about that?"

"Bella, you know I tell Jasper everything. Unlike him." Alice huffed a little as Jasper's arm slid around her frail shoulders.

"I don't know details, so don't worry. But Mase…Edward. Damn this is going to get me confused from now on. For everyone's sake I'll work on calling you Edward. It's like breaking a 23 year habit. Anyway, bro you came to the club? I thought you said you weren't going out?"

"No, I came. I called you, but you didn't answer."

My mind flashed back to the moment in the club where Edward had told me he was waiting for his friends, but they hadn't responded to him. It was like putting together pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

_This really is a small fucking world._

"Man, I'm sorry. I was dancing with Alice most of the night. I just assumed those calls were for something else."

"I saw Ben on the way out; didn't he tell you he saw me?"

"Yeah, I think he mentioned something. I was pretty drunk though and in a rush to get home to the girls. Rosie was sick and everything. I probably thought he was kidding since you rarely come to a club."

"Wow." Alice stood there, expressing my sentiments exactly.

"This is starting to make a lot of sense," I murmured.

"Yeah. Well, let's get the birthday girl back to her party. Come on." Jasper turned Alice around, pulled open the door again.

I started to exit my room when Edward suddenly pulled my hand back, pressing my back flush against his front.

"Just to let you know, I'd answer to anything you'd call me, Bella." He whispered low into my ear. "But, I fucking love it when you moan 'Edward' while I'm inside you."

With that he let go of my hand and pushed me slightly forward so I'd follow Alice and Jasper into the living room. I wobbled slightly, incredibly aroused again. Edward's hand on the low part of my exposed back guided me through the sea of increasingly drunk people.

"A drink!" I shouted over the noise and music.

I needed liquor and I needed it quickly. I got to the kitchen counter and found over half of the bottles empty. Finally I grabbed a bottle of Grey Goose, poured myself a Cranberry Vodka cocktail and slung it back. The alcohol burned my throat and I shut my eyes tight, trying to process everything that had happened that night. It was getting to be too much for me. First seeing Jacob, then Edward. Then there was the whole confusing name thing. And, of course, the way Edward had me completely unglued just by touching me. It made me uneasy. So, I poured myself another cocktail and drank this one slightly slower than the last one, actually tasting the cranberry juice this time.

"Two drinks in a row?"

I was getting accustomed to this voice sneaking up on me.

"Edward, do you always have to come at me from behind?"

"Oh, Bella. I haven't done that yet, but it's definitely on my to-do list."

An image of me on all fours, turning around and looking at Edward's abs flexing as he pounded into me flashed through my mind. My entire body shuddered in pleasure.

"Looks like that is on your to-do list too. I'm glad we're on the same page," Edward said as he nuzzled into my hair.

I finished my drink and placed it down on the counter. When I turned around, I found myself in between Edward's strong arms.

"Oh, hello there Cullen." I made the mistake of looking up into his face. The heat radiating from those emerald orbs warmed even my bones.

"Hello…you know, I don't even know your last name. You know my life story now, but I still barely know you."

"Oh please. I hardly consider knowing what your actually name is versus what your brother calls you qualifies as your life story. My last name is Swan, by the way."

"That's fitting. Beautiful animal, beautiful girl."

"Real smooth there. Speaking of looks, you are looking quite dapper this evening. Loving the whole suit get up." I smirked outwardly, but inside I wanted to take off his clothes with my teeth.

"If you love me in a suit, I'd wear it every time I saw you."

"Oh shut it. You know you look good in anything." I immediately felt the flush flood my cheeks.

_Did I seriously just say that to him?_

"Bella! You're going to make _me_ blush!" Edward laughed heartily.

I closed my eyes in shame. My body was becoming increasingly heavy by the minute and there was a slight pounding growing in my head.

"Are you okay?"

I blinked my eyes open to find Edward's brow furrowed in concern. I was touched that he seemed to be worried.

"I'm fine. I think I might need to go to bed, though. This has been a long day and my head is starting to feel a bit…off."

Edward grabbed my hand, interlaced our fingers and guided me towards my bedroom door. Once we were inside, alone again, my nerves wracked my body.

_Is there going to be a round two now? Do I want that?_

"Where do you keep your pajamas?"

"Second drawer are some old t-shirts."

He pulled out an old Rolling Stones t-shirt I had stolen from Charlie back in high school and tossed it to me. I stood there staring at him, waiting.

"What?" He asked.

"Turn around!"

"Bella, I've already seen you. It's not a big deal. Plus, after that whole tease earlier, give this man a break."

"What? I did not…tease! Edward, come on. Turn." I spun my finger in a circle for further emphasis.

He let out a loud groan and turned around like a scolded child. I chuckled as I shimmied out of the dress and pulled the t-shirt over my head. I gathered the dress and hung it in my closet. Edward was still facing my door and I could now see that he had covered his eyes with his hands. I decided to give him a little taste of his own medicine.

"Covering your eyes was unnecessary, but thank you," I said behind him in what I hoped to be a seductive voice.

I lightly pressed the front of my body against his back as I walked around him to get to the make-up wipes on my dresser. A low moan escaped his lips in almost a whisper. I removed the lipstick, eyeliner and mascara and tossed the towelette in the trashcan. The dull headache was slowly becoming more pronounced and I grabbed my temples in a weak attempt to massage out the pain.

"Here, let me." Edward's strong fingers replaced mine and his movements were _heavenly_.

"God Edward, that feels so good," I moaned, closing my eyes.

He repeated the circular movements for a few minutes. Once he stopped, Edward kissed me softly on the lips.

"Time for bed."

With my hand in his, we walked to the edge of my bed. He pulled back the quilt and helped me in.

"I'll tell Alice you weren't feeling well. Don't worry, I'll turn down the music too. Goodnight, Bella."

Edward placed a kiss on my forehead as my heavy eyelids closed.

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night from a horrible dream. I couldn't remember the details, but I remembered feeling an incredible sense of sadness and betrayal. Those feelings carried over into my conscious state and I didn't like it. I picked up my phone that I had left on my nightstand the entire night, hoping that a book on my Kindle app could calm me.

_What the fuck?_

I thought my sleepy eyes were making shit up. I blinked a few times and stared at my phone again.

_How…?_

On my screen was the highlighted notification:

**Edward iMessage (2)**

Edward must have programmed his number into my phone when I fell asleep. While it was ballsy of him, I couldn't help but notice all the horrible feelings I had moments before dissipate. I quickly swiped the screen and his text message popped up.

**Edward**

**I hope you sleep well Bella Swan. You looked beautiful tonight. I want to see you again. **

**Oh, and it took everything in me not to climb into bed with you. Wear that blue lace again and I won't be able to stop myself ;-) **

I smiled brightly and placed the phone back down on the nightstand. As I turned over in bed, I looked at the cold, empty side where Edward could have been laying. At that moment I finally came to a realization.

_I fucking want him. Bad. _


	10. Chapter 10

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: Sorry for posting this a little late- hectic week. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And, as always, I appreciate each one of you who take the time to review. I read them all and I love to hear any reactions/criticisms. It makes me a better writer. **

**Thanks to the followers & readers! **

**Enjoy! **

_CHAPTER TEN_

_Send it Bella. _

_No! Do I? I can't! Do it. Do it now._

I had been staring at my phone for the last 10 minutes. I hadn't responded to Edward's text from the night before and I wanted to thank him for helping me get to bed. Well, that was one reason. I also wanted to just talk to him. It was unnerving for me to feel this way again; to feel excited and anxious to just talk to a guy. Something deep inside of me told I me Edward was different. I mean, I knew sexually he was different. He was fucking fantastic. But, last night there was something more. It was the way he took care of me and seemed to really, well, _care_ about me that had mended something inside. It was like I was starting to feel the pieces of my heart that I had scrambled to catch after Jacob fucked me over were being bound together by Edward. It felt...comforting.

I did one last proof read of the text.

**To: Edward **

**Hey thanks so much for taking care of me last night. Thank God you didn't crawl into bed with me…I'm not lookin' too hot right now. And I feel worse! **

As soon as I sent the text I threw my phone at the end of my bed.

_I just sent Edward-sexy-ass-Cullen a text. AH!_

I cringed and shut my eyes again, trying to get my breathing under control. The self-doubt that I had locked away in my brain broke free and washed over me.

_What the hell did I just say? I basically told him I look hideous in the mornings. Real smooth, Bella. He's surely going to want to wake up to your ass again. _

My internal self-loathing was interrupted by a small beep. My eyes flew open and I stared at my ceiling for a few seconds. I sat up, searching the ripples of the messed up quilt for my phone.

"Ughhh! Where is my phone?" I angrily whispered to my empty room.

I finally found the lit up screen once the phone beeped again. Edward had responded in record timing.

**Edward**

**You're welcome. And I highly doubt that. You always look hot, Bella. I'm sorry you're feeling shitty…I bet I could make you feel better ;-) **

After reading the last sentence of the text, an ache between my thighs started to build. Even without hearing him verbally say those words, I was weak and needy for him. And I'd only seen him twice! The whole thing seemed irrational, but damnit I couldn't help it. I wanted to respond right away, but I didn't want him to think I was waiting around for him to text me back. I had heard of the customary four and a half minute rule, where I was supposed to wait that amount of time until I text him back. The odd timing would make it seem like I was doing something and not hanging on his every word. I stared at the clock on my phone- 10:45. Damn. I had slept in late considering I went to bed fairly early. Well, midnight is considered early for a party. I felt bad for ditching Alice's birthday party, but I had a feeling she was either too involved with everything or too drunk to seriously care. I knew she'd forgive me regardless.

I looked down at my phone again- 10:47.

_Fuck the rule. _

I had to decide whether to be simply flirty or flirty with heavy sexual undertones. I re-read his text again and decided to go with the latter.

**To: Edward**

**Ha ha. Thanks for the compliment Edward, but you've only seen me twice. And, do tell…how would you make me feel better?**

I pressed "SEND" again and nervously chewed on my lower lip. My brown eyes were glued to my screen, willing another text. Instead, I watched the time pass. 10:49. 10:50. 10:51. By the time 10:56 rolled around, I threw my phone at the end of my bed again and covered my eyes with my hands. He had responded right away before, but now he was taking his sweet ass time.

_Get real, Bella. He's probably doing something_.

Just then, a light tap came from my door. I was too lazy to get up and answer it. Plus, I assumed it was either Rosie or Alice coming in to tell me who hooked up with whom, who threw up where and who took off their clothes by the end of the night.

"Come in!" I shut my eyes, yawned and stretched my arms over my head.

"Yup. This is the third time I've seen you and you still look hot."

_Oh fuck. _

My eyes snapped open to find Edward standing in my doorway holding a glass of orange juice in one hand a bottle of water in the other. He wore a pair of black sweatpants and a white v-neck shirt. Edward's brown-red hair, which had been in order last night, was now back to its original state of "just-been-fucked" hair. He was smiling that heart stammering crooked smile at me. In other words, Edward looked like he stepped out of a photo shoot that would accompany some "How To Look Perfect When You Wake Up" article in a fashion magazine.

"You're here still?" I gasped in utter shock.

For a brief moment I worried that would come off a bit brash, but Edward just chuckled, stepped into my room and closed the door.

"Yes. I spent the night. Jasper was my ride here and well, you know, he stayed with Alice. Your couch is quite comfortable."

"You slept on the couch? How many people stayed?"

"Yeah," He grinned sheepishly. "I didn't want to impose on you in here. I mean, I did _want_ to do that, but despite my actions sometimes, I was raised a gentleman. And I think about eight people stayed."

"Only eight? There were so many people here last night!"

"Let's just say there were a lot of cabs parked outside your building last night. It was like this place was some night club and they just waited out front and would come back to take more home."

The mention of the night club immediately pushed my mind to Volturi and the cab ride we shared together. Heat flooded my cheeks with the memory.

"What are you blushing about?" Edward cocked his head to the side and stared at me inquisitively.

_Fuck!_

"Oh, nothing." I quickly uttered. "I'm sorry you slept on the couch. I feel bad about that."

"No worries. Anyway, you said you weren't feeling well so I brought orange juice to give you some sugar and water because I bet you're dehydrated."

Edward held out the two drinks and I quickly chugged half the water bottle. Then I drank the glass of orange juice steadily. The crisp, cool tangy flavor gave me an instant boost. When I peered at Edward over the glass's edge, I saw that he was watching me intently. I pulled the cup away from my mouth and a little bit of the juice accidentally dribbled out from my lips. I quickly caught it with a swipe of my tongue before it fell further. I hadn't consciously realized I did all this while still staring at Edward and I saw his gaze shift from jovial to primal. As he crossed the space between the door and my bed, I felt the energy of the room evolve into heat and anticipation. It was trouble and I loved it.

"Thhhanks for the d-drinks," I stuttered.

_Pull yourself together, Swan!_

I was an intelligent, usually confident young woman who could communicate clearly and handle herself fairly well in any situation, except for when Edward was around. Then I crumbled into a stuttering pool of lust. It was like he was an addictive drug and his mere presence intoxicated me into oblivion.

Edward sat down at the end of the bed near my feet while continuing to stare at me. His gaze was smoldering and if I weren't already blushing, the heat between us would cause my most embarrassing and reoccurring bodily reaction.

"You're welcome."

I awkwardly set the water bottle and empty glass down on the night stand. The silence in the room and the growing sexual tension started to make me feel uneasy. I needed something to lift the heaviness in the room.

"Anyone throw up?"

_Really? _

I wanted to slap myself.

"Bella, you guys had set up a large open bar." Edward laughed loudly. "Of course a few people did. Don't worry, though. Only in the bathrooms and outside."

"Oh God," I groaned.

"That girl bartender from Volturi stopped by last night. Angela, I think her name was? Anyway, her and Eric were getting pretty hot and heavy on the counter at the end of the night."

"ON the counter?"

"Yeah…Alice wasn't too happy. She kept yelling that it was the 1920s and people were supposed to be classy. Jasper had to repeatedly tell her it wasn't actually the 1920s, but she was pretty adamant that it was. Eventually Alice stopped caring. She did do a marvelous impression on how she thought people danced back then. It was kind of like watching a drunk otter move around. I think Emmett actually peed his pants from laughing."

Edward could barely contain his laughter as he finished telling me what happened after I went to bed. The image of Alice attempting some kind of period dance and Emmett peeing his pants made me laugh so hard tears fell from the corner of my eyes.

"Wow. I can't believe I missed out on so much. I hope Alice isn't mad."

"I told her you weren't feeling well. She wanted to come in and check on you, but I thought she'd just wake you up so I stood guard by the door."

"You stood at my door?" I looked at him in disbelief.

Looking down for a few moments, Edward ran his hand through his hair.

_Was he…embarrassed?_

"Yeah." He murmured, still looking down. "I didn't want anyone to bother you since you were feeling ill."

My heart clenched while heat flooded the lower half of my body. Was it a normal reaction to be so turned on and so platonically appreciative at the same time? I didn't care.

"Wow. That's…really sweet of you. Thank you. Really."

I leaned over and grabbed his cool hand. Edward's fingers quickly interlaced with mine while the pad of his thumb soothingly rubbed against my skin. His touch tingled and burned simultaneously. I looked up from where I was staring out our interlocked hands to his face. The heat of his green eyes was there, but so was something else. He looked at me…adoringly. Slowly he leaned his body into mine and sheer panic raced through my body.

_Morning breath!_

I abruptly withdrew my hand from his and Edward's look changed from lust to confusion.

"I need to, um, brush my teeth and wash my face…because…that's what I do in the mornings." My gaze bounced from my quilt back up to his face.

"Of course. Mind if I stay in here and wait for you?" His crooked smile returned as if he knew I wouldn't ever say no to him.

"Yeah…that's…that's fine. Good. Yeah. I'll be right back."

I got up and raced out of my room. I thought for a moment I heard him utter "damn" under his breath, but I wasn't sure. Crossing the hallway from my room to the bathroom, I peeked around the corner expecting to see a complete post-party disaster in the living room waiting to be cleaned up. To my shock, the room was almost back to normal. Several full trash bags were placed against the far side of the wall. The kitchen table had resumed to its original place. The sheets that hung from the ceiling fan were still in place and bathed the entire apartment in a white glow. It was really quite lovely. The couch was covered in piles of sheets and blankets from what I assumed were used for make-shift beds. I cringed again looking at the couch. Emmett and Jasper got to stay in a bed while Edward had nobly taken the couch. I guess I assumed last night he would head back home, but the revelation that he protected my door from any drunk intruder made my heart flutter a beat faster. Now that my attention was brought back to Edward in full force, I hurried to the bathroom to freshen up.

I stood in front of the mirror in complete and utter horror.

_Oh good God. _

I looked beyond the definition of a train wreck. The elegant twisted bun that Alice had created for me last night was completely ruined. My hair was sticking out all over. What wasn't sticking out was matted down to my face. I looked like I had trekked through a South American jungle during July. My face was shiny and one of my eyes was slightly puffier than the other. To top it off, my attempt at removing last night's make-up had apparently been done improperly because black eyeliner and mascara coated underneath my eye giving me the perfect drug addict smoky eye.

"I look stunning," I sarcastically groaned to myself.

Grabbing a washcloth, I rubbed my face clean from make-up and overnight grease. I brushed my teeth three times in order to assure fresh, minty breath. My hair was a fucking disaster, so I ran a comb through the tangled mess. Unfortunately, that made my hair even worse and I ended up looking like I had been electrocuted. Groaning in frustration, I pulled my hair into a bun on the top of my head. I applied a B.B. cream to give my face some kind of tinted glow. When I was finally done, I gave myself a final check.

_Oh my God. I'm in my fucking booty shorts. _

I hadn't even realized I was basically prancing around in my underwear in front of Edward. My mind briefly remembered the "damn" I thought he whispered.

_Was he talking about my ass?_

I shook my head, laughing at myself. I shouldn't jump to conclusions or guess what Edward was thinking. Now that I realized I was wearing a shirt and booty shorts, I felt oddly self-conscious walking back into my room. I bit my lip nervously and stared at myself again in the mirror, raking my eyes up and down my attire.

"Get a grip, Bella," I uttered to myself.

The man had seen me naked. Having him see me in underwear shouldn't be a big deal now. I let out another deep breath, settling my nerves. Leaving the bathroom, I glanced again at the living room and kitchen.

_Who cleaned up all that shit? _

Alice and Rosie's doors were still shut, so I assumed they had stayed up considerably later than me and were still sleeping. I crossed the hallway to my bedroom door and paused briefly. Even standing outside the room where Edward was in, my body started to buzz. My nerves were still there, as always. But, that growing force that pulled me to him was noticeably coursing through my body. I was starting to think we were like two magnets.

I slowly pushed open my door to find Edward lying down on his side flipping through my worn copy of _Pride and Prejudice_.

"You know," He said holding _that_ book up, "this is supposed to be a real hit with the chicks."

"You have no idea." I smirked at him as I joined him on the bed.

"I get it. Mr. Darcy is dreamy." Edward let out a high-pitched sigh while clutching the book to his chest.

"Hey! It's my favorite book, okay. Mr. Darcy is everything a girl could want- tough around the edges but deep inside a true romantic." I grabbed the book back from him and set it down on my night stand.

"Bella…you just described me perfectly!" Edward teased.

"Oh shut it," I laughed.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something."

The playful nature seemed to have drained from Edward completely. His eyes bore into mine with great sincerity. I swallowed down my last giggle, pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself protectively. I wasn't sure what he was about to reveal and it made me uneasy.

"Okay…" I said shakily.

"Look, I know I can come on pretty strong sometimes…"

"Edward…" I began to roll my eyes.

"No, seriously Bella. I have something to say."

His seriousness took me aback a little. I nodded my head for him to continue.

"I know I can come on pretty strong, but I want you to know that my intentions are good. When I want something, I go for it 110 percent. I don't stop until I get it- whatever it is. And I'm telling you right now, I don't know you, but I want you. I want your body, yes. But I also want your mind. I want to know how you work and why you work that way. I want to know what you like and don't like. I just…I just want you." Edward ran his hand through his hair multiple times as if taming it would take down the intensity of what he was saying.

I was enraptured by him. He just poured himself out to me. I thought I knew what it meant when people said someone "put everything on the table," but I had never seen it done like the way Edward did it. I wasn't sure whether to breathe or to blink or to kiss him. So, I did all three.

Kneeling, I leaned over him, cupping his strong, defined jaw in my right hand. He never blinked or looked away from me. It was like I had him mesmerized and, honestly, it gave me a thrill. I gently rubbed my thumb back and forth across his plump lower lip feeling its smoothness. He parted his lips to let out a long, languid breath. Slowly, I brought my face to his. I hovered over his lips, our breaths intertwining in anticipation. Finally, he let out a deep groan and took hold of my lips. He kissed me softly, playfully teasing my upper and bottom lip. His tongue peeked through, silently asking permission to enter my mouth. I gasped in pleasure, allowing him full access.

Edward's arms snaked around my waist, pulling me on top of him. His hands traveled down my lower back and rested on my ass, squeezing and cupping both cheeks.

"Mmmm," he moaned appreciatively.

He bit my lower lip as I angled his head to deepen our kiss. Our tongues played against each other in some kind of erotic dance. I didn't think I could get enough of him. Edward flipped me over so that I was lying on my bed and he was half way on top of me. Starting at my jaw, his fingers left a blazing trail down my neck, over my collarbone and settled between my breasts. He leisurely dragged his hand to my my breast. Cupping it, his fingers rolled my hard peak through the thin cotton.

"Oh God," I gasped into his mouth.

Edward's relentless tease of my breast continued, until he crossed my chest and gave the same attention to my other waiting nipple. I was pretty sure that if my eyes weren't closed, they would have rolled to the back of my head in pleasure. His heavenly fingers left my breasts and started to travel south. He pulled the edge of my t-shirt up, exposing two inches of skin right above my underwear. Edward's fingers dragged along the top of the lace in long, tantalizing strokes.

_Oh sweet fuck. _

His lips left my mouth and began making their way to my neck, sucking and biting at my skin. Simultaneously his fingers dipped beneath the lace. He had entered the danger zone. In one quick motion, Edward traced the outline of my wet center.

"God, you're so wet," He moaned against my neck.

"You just…" I was having trouble breathing. "_You_ make me so wet."

Edward let out a growl that seemed to erupt from deep in his throat. It was as if my words had set off a primal urge in him that he needed to conquer. One finger then another one slipped inside me. Edward started to breath heavily against my neck. I was speechless as Edward's fingers curled finding the all allusive G-spot. I had read about it. Jacob had attempted to find it, but would always end up ramming my vagina with rough movements. Edward had found the holy grail of my body and I was starting to see the light- literally.

"Oh fuck Edward, don't stop. Don't stop. Don't stop!" I panted repeatedly.

He made his way back to my mouth, kissing me feverishly. I could feel that he was slightly thrusting his very obvious hard on into my side, but all I could really focus on was the amazing fucking feeling of him repeatedly stroking _that spot_. I was slowly starting to have an out of body experience while I battled with myself as to what I wanted to pay attention to more- Edward's lips or his fingers. The pressure was starting to build in my body. My hips were naturally grinding against his hand as I whimpered loudly.

"Oh my God."

"Come on, Bella. Come for me baby. Come for me." Edward growled against my lips.

One final curl of his fingers did it. I came in an explosive cry. My body literally came off the bed, almost bending in half. I was sure the beat of my heart was visible on my skin. After what seemed like minutes, my breathing went back to normal. I lay against my quilt, spent and slightly shivering from the thin sheen of sweat that was now coating my body.

_Holy fuck. _

Edward pulled back as he removed his fingers from me. I immediately felt his absence and I did not like it. Opening my eyes, I smiled up at him broadly. He was holding the two fingers that had been inside me right in front of his red, plump lips. With a wicked gleam in his eyes, he sucked one finger at a time, sighing and acting like it was the best thing he ever tasted.

"Mmm. Delicious." He smiled crookedly down at me.

I had to bite my tongue so I wouldn't ask him to marry me at that moment.

"That was…unreal. Like…unreal."

"I know. That was something else." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't want to show him fully how incredible that orgasm was for me. Edward was perfection personified- he didn't need his ego to inflate anymore.

"Hey! Give me some credit here. The way your body reacted…I bet that was a pretty awesome orgasm for you."

"Oh it was," I laughed at him.

He leaned over me again, kissing me slowly at first and then with an increasing fervor.

_Round two? I'm game!_

My hands raked through his silky hair. Edward groaned against my mouth as I tugged on a handful of his messy bronze locks. He rolled over on top of me, pinning me to the bed but still careful to not put his full weight on me. I could, however, feel the lengthy hard cock pressing into my body. I opened my legs to make it more comfortable for him and he quickly nestled in his body. Soon, we were starting to dry hump like teenagers. I left his mouth to suck hard on an earlobe and I was rewarded with a hard thrust. Edward settled into the crook of my neck, panting heavily. His lips found my skin again and sucked hard. I knew I probably had several marks already forming. Just before he nipped at the flesh, a loud ringing echoed in my room.

"Fucking shit," His lips moved against my neck.

Edward sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. His movements drew my attention to the protruding hard on in his pants. Once again, black did not make him appear any smaller. Even the slightly thick material couldn't mask the visible state of his arousal.

"What Jasper?" Edward almost growled angrily.

My eyes traveled from his erection, up the white shirt that still showed his perfectly sculpted abs and muscular chest and finally to his face. His hooded eyes were on me the entire time, exuding lust and need.

"Dude. You so owe me for this." He hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket.

Edward nestled back on top of me, kissing me feverishly as if his time was running out.

"Do you need to go?" I asked against his wet lips.

"Ugh, yeah. Jasper and I are meeting our parents for lunch in an hour. We have to go shower and change. I don't want to go, though." He groaned against my neck again, sucking and biting.

"I don't want you to."

This response made him groan again, thrusting his erection against my incredibly wet center. Edward pulled back, looking down at me and straight into my eyes.

"I know you're probably busy with school coming to an end, but I'd really like to spend some time with you."

_Is he asking me on a date? _

A wave of anxiety pulsed through my veins, immediately replacing the lust that had a second ago coursed through them. I wasn't ready to date. Hook up? Yes, I could do that. I was doing that. Date? No. I couldn't handle a relationship again and the possibility of being deceived- the possibility of my heart breaking again. I couldn't and wouldn't allow my protective walls fall again. Sex and dating were two things I had resolved to keep separate.

Edward must have sensed my panic. A finger smoothed the lines between my brows.

"I don't…I'm not ready to date yet. It's a long story. I'm just...I can't." I blinked rapidly, trying to push back any tears that were threatening to be exposed.

"Shhh. I'm not asking you on a date. In the future, I want to, yes. But, I'll take what I can get with you Bella. I meant it when I said _I want you_. Just come over to my place for a relaxing evening. Hell, we can even make it a study session for your upcoming tests if you want. I took English in my undergrad. I know a thing or two about Shakespeare. It will be platonic. Completely not a date." Edward smiled down at me now.

I sighed and closed my eyes for a few moments. Signs of the continuous internal war I was having with myself must have, unbeknownst to me, re-appeared on my face because Edward's plea forced my eyes to open.

"Please?" He whispered with the most sincerity I had ever heard come from a person.

"Okay. Study session only. Not a date." I kissed him lightly.

"Yeah. Not a date." He responded, sliding his tongue into my mouth one more time.

Deep down, I knew two things:

One, there was nothing platonic when it came to Edward Cullen.

Two, this was going to be the sexiest study session I'd ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: Hope you all are having a good week! Who is ready for some lemons? **

**Please read, enjoy & review! **

**Thanks! **

_CHAPTER ELEVEN_

After getting another angry phone call from Jasper, Edward finally untangled himself from me and left. When I got my breathing under control, I went out to the living room to clean up the rest of the mess. As I pulled the sheet down from the fan, Alice emerged from her bedroom, groaning and covering her eyes as if the light was blinding her.

"I thought you could handle your liquor, birthday girl," I teased.

"Shut it. I think my body is shutting down organ by organ."

I laughed and folded the white sheet, piling it on top of the others on the couch.

"Did you guys clean this place up late last night?"

"Are you kidding me? Hell no. I was a mess. I don't even remember going to bed. It was probably Mase…Edward, whatever his name is."

"Wow, I can't believe he did that. I bet this place was a fucking wreck."

"Yeah, he seems like a pretty decent guy. He's definitely abnormally protective of you already. He told me you weren't feeling well and I tried to go see you, but he blocked my entrance. I was pretty pissed off, let me tell you. Whenever I looked over the rest of the night, he was sipping a beer and standing near your door talking to people and making sure no one walked in. It was cute, but kind of weird."

"Oh Alice! You know men just cling to me," I remarked sarcastically.

"You say whatever you want to sassy pants, but it looks like you have a Cullen after you. And let me tell you from experience, you will succumb to it."

I huffed loudly and walked to put the sheets away in the linen closet.

"UGHHHHHHHHHH."

I turned around to find Rosie wrapped in her lavender robe, blond hair in a messy bun and wearing sunglasses.

"Rosie…why…do you have sunglasses on?"

"Light," she grumbled.

"I feel ya sister." Alice fist-pumped her hand in the air as a sign of hangover unity.

Rosie joined Alice on the couch, where they proceeded to groan and mumble how much they hated their lives. I walked to the kitchen, grabbed two bottles of water and gave them to the girls.

"Oh thank you," Alice breathed.

Rosie grunted her thanks as she chugged almost the entire bottle.

"So, Alice. What did Jasper get you for your birthday?"

For the first time this morning, Alice's eyes popped open, alive and twinkling.

"Besides the mind blowing sex?" She smirked. "He got me this."

Alice held up her right hand, where on the fourth finger rested a beautiful silver band with 3 small diamonds that glistened in the light. I wondered why I didn't notice the shine before.

"It's a promise ring." She beamed, her green eyes slightly watering.

I had literally never seen Alice smile so wide.

"_Alice!_ I'm…speechless. Holy shit."

"Yeah. Well with college ending in a month, Jasper wanted me to have something that symbolized his dedication to me and our relationship post-graduation. He really wants to be with me, guys. As in, forever. I know he's 'The One.' I can just feel it."

She looked down at the ring, twirling it around her finger. The gesture dug up a habit I had buried. I used to twirl my own promise ring from Jacob around my finger. My own fourth finger tingled a little, as if the memory alone branded me. I pushed back the enormous wave of sadness that was threatening to flood my entire being. I needed to focus on Alice and her happiness.

"You guys have always been great together. I'm so happy for you. Really."

"The ring is beautiful, Alice," Rosie chimed in.

"Oh! And Jasper's parents gave me a Chanel purse!" Her squeal was loud enough for Rosie to visibly wince.

"Are you fucking kidding? CHANEL? I'm so jealous." Rosie slid her sunglasses down her nose to enviously stare at Alice.

"They're really great. I'm sure you'll find out soon, Bella." Alice smirked.

"Let's not jump ahead of ourselves, okay. I'm not meeting them anytime soon. I don't even know what's going on with Edward and me. I'm not dating him. I know that for sure."

"Yet!" Alice shouted.

I threw a pillow at her in retaliation, which lead to Alice and Rosie to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"I'm going to shower. You two ladies enjoy that hangover."

"Thanks Mrs. Cullen!" Alice called over Rosie's giggling.

_This is only the beginning of this shit. _

* * *

I finished the weekend by writing two essays for a class and talking to my parents. My conversation with Charlie was, as always, short and sweet. He wanted to know what was going on in my life and how Alice's birthday party was. I told him the general info, making sure to leave out anything about boys- especially a certain boy named Edward. My conversation with Renee was completely different. She wanted to know every minute detail. She _wanted_ to know about the boys. My ever intuitive mother knew that I was blushing on the other side of the phone and insisted to know "who was the guy." I repeatedly told her it was no one and that I wasn't ready to date. I had just broken up with Jacob a little over a month ago. Finally she conceded and I gladly hung up.

The week dragged on incredibly slowly. It seemed like every single one of my professors thought extra papers and reading assignments were appropriate farewell gifts. Alice, Rosie and I spent nights taking turns of making pots coffee so we could stay up appallingly late. On Thursday night, Rosie and Alice passed out early, so I retreated to my room to study on my bed. My blood shot eyes stared blankly at my computer screen. I was hoping that by just re-reading the same sentence over and over, I would magically be inspired by some random genius interpretation of _Hamlet_. Even though I read the damn play multiple times throughout the years, my over-worked mind could come up with nothing enthralling. Suddenly, a loud beep pulled me from my mindless gaze. I grabbed my phone and my heart stuttered within my chest.

A text. From Edward!

**Edward**

**Hello beautiful :-) Jasper's been telling me how stressed out Alice is and I'm sure you're feeling the same way. Do you have plans Saturday night? I have some studying to do myself. I was wondering if we could have our study session…**

_That fucking Cullen charm. _

I closed my eyes briefly. Images of Edward's face, body and mannerisms flooded my mind and played like a movie reel. I unconsciously pressed my thighs together when I reminisced on the latest memory of us on my bed played behind my eyelids. When I opened my eyes, I realized my breathing had become erratic and I felt the heat flush my cheeks. I quickly typed a response.

**To: Edward **

**Hey Cullen. Stressed out would be an understatement. What studying do you have to do? Your classes don't start until August.**

Did Med School make you study five months in advance? I pondered on this as my phone lit up again.

**Edward**

**Believe it or not, I like studying medicine. I like that I will be able to make a monumental difference in someone's life. You can never study enough for this field. You never answered my question, Bella. **

His honest text hit me like a ton of bricks. As if Edward wasn't sexy as hell, sweet and amazing at anything sexual, he was also a damn humanitarian. The more I found out about him, the more I was realizing that he was trouble. The kind of trouble that would break down whatever walls I had incessantly built for weeks. The kind of trouble that I would do anything for. The kind of trouble that could make me a fool in the end. I glanced back at my screen and decided I needed to respond to him. I had technically already agreed to this damn study session. What kind of girl would I be if I didn't follow through on my word?

**To: Edward**

**You're in luck. I happy to be free on Saturday night. But only studying, Edward. No funny business. **

I smirked as I pressed 'send.' I knew that he would laugh at that. Sure enough, his response was almost immediate.

**Edward**

**Yes. Studying. And dinner. My place at 6. 1918 South Harbour. **

_DINNER?_ Did he think that I wouldn't catch that little detail?

**To: Edward **

**Studying only. See you at 6. **

I narrowed my eyes as I saw on my screen the symbol indicating he was typing back.

**Edward**

**Yes. Yes. Studying….and dinner. See you Saturday. Have a good rest of the week beautiful. **

I rolled my eyes and placed my phone back on my nightstand. I knew there was no way to win this argument. I was going to have to have dinner with Edward. But, it was going to be completely platonic. I had meant it when I told him no funny business. I looked back at my essay and read the last sentence one more time. Suddenly, my mind was hit with a pretty impressive argument. I started typing away, smirking. Above everything else, Edward was great inspiration.

Friday was usually my day off from classes, but I spent the entire day at the library studying, working on one of my final projects and having several panic attacks. Right when I was about to leave, I got an e-mail from my professor. He was offering extra credit if anyone wanted to write an argumentative essay on _Pride and Prejudice_. I knew then that I'd be taking that book over to Edward's apartment on Saturday. I had a World War II exam the following week, so I was already planning on bringing materials to study for that. I didn't really see how Edward could help me with any of this, but I was willing to just have him as company to study with. His presence was going to be a distraction for me and I was already mentally preparing myself.

Saturday morning rolled around and Alice woke me up mid-morning. My lack of sleep for seven days made me cranky and all I wanted to do was sleep in. Alice, however, had other plans. I had mistakenly told her Friday evening that Edward wanted me to come over and study. She insisted late at night that we go shopping before to pick out a new outfit. At that time, I was too tired to argue her. After eating breakfast, we drove to the local mall. I bought a new plain black button up sweater. I was already planning on wearing my dark skinny jeans. When Alice pulled me into Victoria's Secret, I immediately knew the whole trip had an alternative purpose.

"Alice. Why are we in a lingerie store?" I mumbled to her as she browsed the large tray of thongs.

"I need underwear. That's why. Go look around and leave me be." She shooed me.

Instinctively I knew the entire shopping trip was dedicated to this particular store. She wanted me to have new lingerie. I had thrown all my old lingerie out when I cleaned out all of Jacob's shit from my room. She was indirectly trying to give me a "second chance." I glanced at the wall that was covered in silk and lace in various colors. I eyed a few, but I didn't want to buy anything.

"Hey Bella, I'm going to go try these on. I'll be a few minutes."

Alice scurried off to the dressing room as I walked closer one of the racks. I noticed a dark royal blue lace bra and thong set off to the side. I ran my fingers over the material, remembering how Edward said he liked the color on me. I mean, I loved blue. I could buy fancy blue underwear. It would, in no way, be for him. I grabbed my size, along with a black silk baby doll that would show a hefty amount of breasts. I quickly paid and stuffed the lingerie into my other bags as to hide them from Alice. She appeared next to me suddenly, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Did you end up getting anything, Bella?"

"What? No. Not this time. Maybe another time."

"Oh, okay." She smiled broadly. "Whatever you say."

"Let's get back home. I want to shower before I leave for Edward's."

She laughed as she pulled my hand towards the register.

Two hours later I was showered, shaved and moisturized. I slipped on my new blue lingerie and felt instantly sexier. The demi-cup lifted my breasts slightly, enhancing them in a natural way. The color really did suit my paleness. I let my hair dry naturally in loose waves and kept my make-up minimal. I didn't want to look like I was trying too hard because this was a time to study. By the time 5:30 rolled around, I was getting anxious and fidgeting with strands of my hair. I grabbed my books and notes.

"You look great, B." Alice remarked from her spot on the couch. Rosie had left to have a Saturday night date with Emmett.

"Are you seeing Jasper tonight?"

"Oh, of course. He'll come around later. I wanted to try to finish my paper before he came over. You know once he gets here, there will be little time to do anything else except show off my new lingerie." She wiggled her eyebrows and laughed.

"I'm glad I'll have that image in my head for my drive," I laughed.

After saying our final goodbyes, I got in my car and started making the journey to Edward's. I turned on my iPod, hoping that music would calm the nerves that were rattling my bones. Traffic was a bitch. When I finally pulled up in front of Edward's building, I was fifteen minutes late. I quickly parked on the street and ran to the door, buzzing up to him to let me in.

"Who's there?" His voice rang out over the intercom.

"It's me. Bella." I yelled a little too energetically.

"I thought you were going to bail on me. Come on up. Number 112."

After the door unlocked, I got into the elevator and patiently pressed his floor number. Memories from the first time I was in there with him and from the morning when I was desperate to escape him filtered in my mind.

_Will I ever be able to be in a place and not think of him? _

I left my own question unanswered when the door of the elevator swung open. I walked slowly down his hall, standing in front of his door. I looked up and down the matte metal, not sure if I was ready to be in his apartment again; if the memories would continue to hit me.

_Studying. No funny business. _

I repeated those words like a mantra in my head as I sucked in a breath and knocked. After a few moments, the door swung open and I had to tell myself to not let my jaw drop. Edward looked…fuckable. His hair was styled in his signature way-messy. His green eyes seemed to be filled with a mixture of desire, happiness and amusement. Edward wore a blue plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows exposing strong forearms and slim, dark jeans.

_Are those the same from Volturi? _

My body responded on its own accord and I was starting to feel heat grow between my legs.

"Hello." He smiled crookedly.

_Oh fuck. He caught me eye-fucking him again. _

"H…Hi," I stammered. My response turned his smirk into a full blown panty-dropping smile. He could tell the effect he had on me and obviously liked it.

"I see you brought your books. Good. I thought we'd study first and then I'd make us dinner. Is pasta and garlic bread okay with you?"

"That sounds amazing. Where do we study?"

It was a stupid question. It wasn't like I was waiting for him to say "my bed." And it definitely wasn't like I was hoping that would be his answer. No, not at all.

"Well, I was thinking my living room. You can take the couch. I just bought a new arm chair that I want to test out."

When I looked over, I saw that a black leather arm chair was located to the left of the couch. It fit in with the decor and accentuated the dark gray of the couch. I walked past him and settled myself on the smooth cloth. I hummed unconsciously.

"What?" He asked as he settled down into his seat.

"Oh. Nothing. Your couch is just really comfortable."

"Noted," He smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my history book. I gathered my notebook around me so I was ready for any notes. I glanced over to see he was reading a book on the human anatomy.

"You're seriously studying that?"

"What? I told you already. I take this seriously. Plus, learning about anatomy is fascinating- how things work, how people feel pain…or pleasure." His eyes darkened marginally.

"I see." I quickly looked down and pretended that I had just found the most important fact about the war.

We remained silent for about 45 minutes. Edward only interrupted my thoughts when he asked if I wanted anything to drink. I declined and he went back to reading. Periodically, I managed to glance out of the corner of my eye to see him. When he really focused, his brows furrowed and his soft lips would pout. Even studying Edward was hot. I wondered why he didn't attempt to make any moves on me. I thought for sure he would have tried to physically touch me in some way or another. We both knew what happened whenever he seductively touched me. I became putty in his hands. But, besides his innuendos, there was nothing. It really was a study session, just like he had promised.

"Okay, enough of this reading. Are you hungry? I'm starving." Edward asked as he placed his book on the glass coffee table.

"Yes, food sounds amazing. Please let me help you."

"I wanted to cook for you," He pouted.

_Hot. He's fucking hot. _

"Just let me help," I retorted.

He finally agreed and we crossed the space into his impressive kitchen. The metal counter tops on top of the dark cabinets drove home the overall "modern" theme of his loft. In addition to plenty of counter space against the wall, he had an incredibly large island in the center that served as a eating place as well.

"Do you cook a lot?" I eyed his stainless steel appliances. The dollar amounts started to rack up in my head.

"A man has to eat, Bella." He snorted.

"Well, I mean. I just don't know many men that cook. They usually order take-out or go to a drive-thru."

"I hope you will realize soon that I am not like many men."

His heavy voice made me look to his eyes as the stared right at me, unblinking. I didn't just hear the double meaning in his words, I _felt_ them.

"Anyway, I'll start boiling water. Do you want to cut up the tomatoes and basil for the sauce?" He asked as he pulled a pot, pan and cutting board out of a cabinet.

"Sure."

I quickly got to dicing the vegetable while Edward poured me a glass of wine. He stood behind me and settled the glass next to my left hand. I felt his hard body against my back, almost encasing me in his arms. I had been in this position before. I was starting to really like it.

"Here you go," He breathed lowly into my ear.

"Thanks," I managed to squeak out.

He stayed behind me, his breath hot against the shell of my ear. My cutting movements slowed as I absorbed his presence.

"I can't cut the tomatoes properly with you standing behind me like that, Edward."

He placed his right hand over mine, lowering the knife to the cutting board.

"Then don't."

"I thought we agreed no funny business?" I closed my eyes as my heart beat rapidly increased.

"No funny business during studying, yes." Edward's voice was low, but barely audible now. "Studying time is over."

With that, he leaned to his right and switched off the stove. The bubbling water started to immediately cease. He picked up the knife and placed it on the opposite counter. My body was frozen. I felt his nose rake through the back of my head as he inhaled me.

"You always smell so good, Bella. Every part of you. It's delicious."

A moan escaped my throat as he turned me around so I was face to face with him. Edward's eyes were heavy with desire and his lips sought mine quickly. His hands traveled up my neck and locked into my hair, slightly massaging my scalp. It was divine. I grabbed onto his arms, feeling the muscles harden under my touch. His lips left my mouth, traveling and nibbling down my jaw and to my neck. He sucked and bit as I released another embarrassingly loud moan.

"I want you," he breathed.

I was in no state to deny him. At that moment, I didn't _want_ to.

"Okay."

A deep growl resonated from his chest as his hands left my scalp and slipped down the front of my body. He unbuttoned my sweater, revealing the dark blue lace.

"God, I love this color on you. You look so fucking beautiful." He moaned appreciatively and traced his tongue over the top part of my breasts.

My hands moved down his arms and fumbled with trying to unbutton his shirt. I finally got the damn buttons undone and I was rewarded with his fine, taut chest and abs. I ran my fingers gingerly over them and he immediately shivered. I smiled inwardly of the effect I had on him. Edward was turning his full attention on my breasts, massaging them over the material, but unable to feel how hard my nipples had gotten under his touch. He let his fingers fall, working at the button and zipper of my jeans. Masterfully, he pulled them down and helped me step out of them. I was left standing in my brand new lingerie.

"You are incredibly beautiful, Bella. I'm serious. You make me crazy. You make me _hard_." He growled out the last word as he reached around my back and unclasped my bra in one swift move.

My upper body was completely exposed to him. Hell, I essentially had a scrap of material on. Edward, on the other hand, still had his unbuttoned shirt, tight jeans and underwear on. That wasn't working for me.

"Undress," I boldly said as I stared straight into his dark hooded eyes.

He took his time sliding the shirt off his arms, dropping it to the floor. He never looked away from me as he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his dark gray boxer briefs with him. Edward stood in front of me in all his naked glory and I couldn't help but graze over his body with hunger. I instinctively bit my lip as my eyes fell to his heavy, hard cock.

"Turn around." His voice dripped with desire.

I turned around and placed both of my hands on the metal counter, flipped my hair onto one side and looked back at him. He was staring straight at my ass. In an attempt to tease him, I pushed it out a little, hoping it would make it look perkier.

"Fuck," He hissed.

Edward took a step forward, snaking an arm around my waist, allowing his hand to drop to my lace covered heat. Two fingers stroked over the material. I turned and faced forward, closing my eyes in pleasure.

"I love it that you get this wet for me."

He pushed aside the thin material, allowing his index finger to trace my wet folds. His rhythm was taunting until he brushed over my clit, gently massaging.

"Oh fuck, Edward," I barely breathed.

"Do you like when I do that? Do you like when I touch your pussy?"

"Mmmm." I was officially incoherent.

Suddenly, his pleasurable torture on my clit stopped.

"I'm clean. Are you on the pill?" His voice was strained.

I was immediately pulled out from my haze with his question.

_Oh fuck. I don't have a condom. _

Renee had insisted I go on the pill before I started college, but I'd always been taught to be safe because of diseases. Was I really taking this risk?

"Yeah, I am. You're clean? For sure?"

"I just got checked. If you don't believe me, I can show you the papers. Are you?"

"I believe you Edward. I got checked a few months ago and I'm clean. I've only been with you."

My answer must have pleased him because he released a small growl.

"I'm going to fuck you like this, Bella. I'm going to need you to hold onto the counter, baby."

His fingers left my hot center only to drag the thong down my legs. Edward's hands gripped my hips, pulling me back a little more and spreading my legs in the process.

"You have the perfect ass," Edward said appreciatively.

One hand dragged towards my bottom, massaging a cheek as his left arm draped over mine, his hand holding my hand so I'd stay in place on the edge of the counter.

_Slap. Slap._

"Ughh." The groan escaped my lips before I could stop it.

_Did he just slap my ass? Did I just like it?_

I didn't have time to think because Edward plunged into me with a loud grunt of pleasure. His hand gripped mine harder on the counter as he continued to take me from behind.

"God, I can really _feel_ you. Baby you so feel good. So warm and tight. Every time. Every fucking time."

_He_ felt good. Without the barrier of the condom, I felt every ridge as he slowly withdrew, almost all the way out of me, only to ease back in. It was slow, sweet torture. Edward tilted my hips fractionally so that he repeatedly hit _that_ spot. My moan seemed to echo against the walls of his loft.

"Please Edward."

"I crave you. I think about you all the time. I think about how you feel around me."

His words and thrusts were undoing me physically and emotionally. It was like he was building me up for an orgasm of all my senses.

The hand that had been gripping my hip reached down to my clit again. He twirled around the bud in sync with his pounding thrusts. I held onto the counter with all my strength, silently praying that my legs wouldn't give out on me. Edward would withdraw and then push back in, sometimes swiveling his hips, making him hit spots I didn't even know existed- spots that drove me to cry out his name frequently. The feeling was starting to grow within my core, spreading like fire throughout my veins. I could tell he was trying to hold off for me, but he was close. Edward started slowly to pick up speed, my breasts hitting the counter repeatedly.

"Bella, baby. I can't make it much longer. I want to come in you. Let me feel it," He pleaded.

He bent me over just slightly and I felt my body fly high. I started to clamp around him; my body coaxing his release.

"Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Edward chanted.

I came explosively around him, yelling his name. My body shuddered and slumped against the cold counter top. Edward's hand gripped mine almost painfully tight as he chased his own orgasm. Finally he thrust into me one more time.

"Bella," His voice strained against my shoulder as he came. He left a trail of kisses from my shoulder blade, up my neck and to my ear.

"Fucking beautiful," He whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: Hello everyone! It's been one busy week. Who wants to start off with a juicy lemon? I wasn't done with Edward and it looks like he wasn't done with Bella...**

**Thanks to all those who take the time to review! I TRULY appreciate it! To all the people who added this to their 'favorite' list and/or are following the story...thank you thank you. **

**Enjoy!  
**

_CHAPTER TWELVE _

Edward's lips dragged lazily down from my earlobe to my neck and nibbled at my shoulder blade. The pattern was turning me on so much that I unconsciously clenched tightly around his semi-erect cock, which was still in me and refusing to break our connection.

"Ugh, Bella," He grunted, feeling my spasm.

"Edward…I…God. I can't form sentences with your mouth doing that to me," I rasped.

His mouth stopped right underneath my ear and I felt his crooked smile against my hair.

"Hmm…I wonder what would happen if my mouth did other things," He whispered darkly.

Goosebumps flooded my skin in anticipation to his words. I couldn't stop my body's reaction to him. With Edward near me, I was loosely tied together. With him in me, I was undone. And he was reveling in it.

In one swift move, Edward withdrew from me, turned me around and picked me up. Without realizing what I was doing, I wrapped my legs around his slender waist and held on to his neck for support.

"What the fuck?" I gasped.

Edward leaned into my face and for a breath moment I thought he was going to kiss me. Instead, his lips brushed slightly across the corner of my mouth, against my cheek and nestled at my ear.

"I'm not done with you yet, Bella." His voice was assertive, low and _delicious_.

My mouth dropped open in response as I pulled back to look directly into his face. For a brief moment I forgot what Edward was doing and just gazed at him. He really was an extremely attractive man. The corners of his lips were pulled up to the side and his cheeks were flushed. A light sheen of sweat that graced his perfect high cheek bones glowed in the light. His hair was messy and slightly matted to his face. When I finally met his eyes, my heart thudded. The emerald green hue was mixed with a dark amber color. The combination was beautiful. However, what his eyes were exuding was even more breathtaking. Lust, need and joy sparkled through and I was completely lost in him.

I was brought back to reality when his fingers started to knead my ass, clutching me tighter to him. I realized he had brought us to the couch where I had studied earlier. He knelt down and placed me on the couch, sitting up right. I stared at him as he sat between my legs. His tongue swiped over his plump bottom lip and the gleam in his eyes was consumed by a hooded, lustful look. I gulped, causing him to chuckle softly.

"You said earlier that this couch was really comfortable." His fingers started tracing circles on my thighs. "The entire time you were sitting on this couch studying, I thought about what I want to do to you on it. Since we haven't had dinner yet, let's call this the appetizer."

My breath caught in my throat and his smirk grew into a full-fledged smile. My skin heated under his fingertips as they lightly grazed to my inner thighs. His slow seduction was making me wetter than before and as he lightly pulled my legs wider, I knew he could see what he was doing to me. He bit on his lower lip and I had to forcefully suppress a moan. It was the sexiest look to date.

His hands slid up my thighs and grabbed my hips, forcefully pulling me forward so his face was closer to my core. Edward's finger parted my folds, teasing and spreading my wetness around.

"You're so wet for me. I like that, Bella. Tell me you want me." He looked straight at me, desire heavy and thick in the air surrounding us.

"I…I…" I closed my eyes, trying to gain some sort of self-control. I could barely focus on him. My body was rippling in anticipation. I wanted him _there_.

"Eyes open, Bella." His command was barely a whisper. Edward's tongue darted out and lightly licked my clit twice. My hips bucked against him, searching for more. "Tell me. Or I'll stop."

His torture was killing me from my insides out. I gripped the soft gray material of the couch in frustration. I willed my eyes open and looked directly at him.

"I want you Edward." My voice was low and raspy. It was unrecognizable to me, but it sounded pretty damn hot.

Edward seemed to think so too. His eyes blazed and he lowered his head back to the apex of my thighs, never breaking eye contact. His tongue teasingly licked up and down my folds. Edward moaned appreciatively; the humming sound vibrated against my opening and caused me to let go of the couch and grip Edward's head instead. I laced my fingers through his locks, clutching tightly. When he sucked my clit in his mouth, a loud cry escaped my lips.

"Oh my God," I repeated breathlessly.

When Edward inserted two fingers, twisting and thrusting, I started mumbling incoherently.

"Please don't ever stop," I managed to utter.

I felt the high in my body start to build. My hips were moving on their own accord, bucking against his moans. Edward's fingers curled at the end of each thrust and I exploded. My back bowed as I fell from my orgasmic high. Edward feverishly tasted me, taking in all that I gave. I was still panting when he pulled back from my thighs, licking his lips. He reached over to the left of me and quickly pushed my books and notes to the ground. A small growl escaped his throat as he grabbed just underneath my breasts, picked me up and laid me down on the couch. I was following every silent command his body said. My legs went around his hips, arching my lower back up to him. I was open and ready for him. Edward looked at me hungrily, gazing up and down every curve. I knew I was physically naked, but at that moment, I felt _emotionally_ naked. Before panic could shut me down, Edward thrust into me.

"God. I can't get enough of this." He closed his eyes briefly as pleasure contorted his features.

He didn't move an inch, simply feeling me around him. I, however, wanted the friction. I wanted him moving in and out of me at an almost violent pace.

"Edward, please!" I pleaded.

"What do you need, baby?" His eyes opened and locked on mine.

"Please," I whimpered again.

"Do you need it like this?" Edward slowly pulled out of me, inch by inch. When he was fully out, he teased my opening with the head of his dick. He ran the tip in circles over my clit.

"Oh sweet Jesu…"

"Or like this?" He cut off my cry of pleasure by slamming back into me so hard my entire body pushed back on the couch. If the cover wasn't so soft, I'd have one hell of a cloth burn.

He repeated his sweet torture of pulling out slow, teasing and then impaling me. He kept asking me what I wanted, but I couldn't even speak. It was like I was in a whole other world where feeling was the only thing that existed. I felt sore, but I wanted more.

"Harder Edward. Fuck me. Now."

My assertive voice stopped Edward's movements. A look of amazement and desire spread across his face. Then, a small smile formed on his lips.

"You've got it, baby."

And with that he began pounding into me. I leaned my hands back over my head to grip the edge of the arm rest for support. Every part of my body was jiggling and I would have normally been embarrassed, but at that particular moment I couldn't have given a fuck. I could tell Edward was getting close- his jaw slacked a little and his brow furrowed in what seemed to be like determination not to come too soon.

"Fuck, Bella. I need you to come soon, baby. You feel too good. Come, baby. Come."

My body was so attuned to him, I immediately clamped down around his cock, pulsing. My orgasm was fast and frenzied.

"Edward!" I cried as I reached the end of my high.

After three more thrusts, Edward's hands gripped harder into my hips and he came. He said my name repeatedly, almost like it was a prayer. I just laid there and watched him come undone for me, by me. His jaw clenched, his head fell back, his eyes closed and his face scrunched together as if he was in delicious pain. He was fucking _hot_.

Edward leaned down over me, and kissed me sweetly on the lips. He hummed softly to himself in contentment and warmth spread through me. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"If you want, you can use my bathroom upstairs to get cleaned up. I'll re-start making dinner. I bet you're hungry now. I mean, at least I got an appetizer." He playfully winked at me as heat flooded my cheeks in embarrassment.

"Gah! Edward!" I smacked his chest. "I am starving, actually."

Edward withdrew from me and I winced slightly.

"Did I hurt you?" Concern etched into his face.

I didn't like seeing him worry. It made my stomach knot. I was beginning to realize I would do anything to see only two looks on Edward's face: pleasure and happiness. I sat up and reached for his face, my fingertips tracing over the worried lines between his brows. He instantly relaxed under my touch.

"You didn't hurt me. I wanted it hard. And you gave it to me."

"You bet I did," He grinned ruefully.

"Okay sex god, let me go get dressed and then you can feed me."

I got up, walked to the kitchen and picked up my clothes. Edward grabbed my wrist and abruptly turned me around.

"Out of all the names I have, I think I like 'sex god' the best."

I was going to answer, but Edward's lips silenced me. His tongue entered my mouth and devoured me. When he pulled away, I could see the lust pooling in his eyes.

"Oh calm down. I'll call you whatever I feel like calling you." I smirked, turning around and walking away. "Make sure when I come down, there's food ready…sex god." I glanced over my shoulder, reveling in the sight of Edward in all his naked glory and blew him a kiss.

He grunted and started to run for me. I made a dash for the stairs, climbing them two at a time and squealing.

"I'll catch you one of these days, Bella Swan." Edward called out into the apartment, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Promises, promises," I muttered.

"I heard that," he yelled back.

After using the restroom, I tried in vain to get my sex hair under control. The natural waves I had when I walked into the apartment were now all knotted. Alice and Rosie would definitely know what happened. I pulled on my black sweater and jeans, digging through the pockets and silently praying to find a hair tie.

_FUCK YES!_

My fingers brushed against the band and I quickly pulled my messy hair into a loose bun on the top of my head. I gazed into the mirror and took in my reflection. My cheeks were deeply blushed and my eyes were light and glistening. I stared for a little longer before the realization hit me.

_I look…happy. _

I knew it was odd to be startled about being genuinely happy. I sighed heavily and I felt familiar stress slowly leaving my body.

_I guess three orgasms will do that to you_.

I smirked at myself in the mirror before turning around and leaving the bathroom. The scent of tomatoes, basil and garlic hit me instantly and my stomach rumbled loudly. I was hungrier than I thought. As I walked downstairs, I looked over to the kitchen to see Edward standing there, wearing nothing but his dark jeans that hung low enough for me to accurately assume he wasn't wearing underwear. My hand held onto the railing tighter as I tried to steady my heartbeat. As if he sensed my presence, Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"Pasta will be ready in a few minutes and the sauce is done. Garlic bread is toasting as we speak. Do you want more wine?" He called out across the apartment to me.

My eyes drifted from his glorious figure to the island where he had pressed me against and fucked me.

_We're going to eat there? _

I was sure I'd spend the majority of dinner actively trying to avoid my eyes from drifting to that spot. Or the couch.

_Fuck. _

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah. Wine. Wine is good," I responded.

I walked towards him and took the wine he offered. Our fingers brushed slightly and the spark tingled throughout my hands.

"Thanks."

He didn't say anything except nod at me. He cleared his throat, slightly shaking his head.

"Please sit over there. I'll serve you."

"I thought we were supposed to be cooking together. It hardly seems fair you do all the work."

"Well, I guess next time you can treat me." Outwardly he was smiling broadly, but I could sense there was a bit of hopefulness lurking behind his words.

"I guess next time I'll have to."

My response made him stop and look up at me. He released another heart-shattering full blown Edward Cullen smile at me. I quickly drank half the glass, barely tasting the sweetness of the wine.

"Thirsty?" He held up the bottle.

"Yes. I'm not used to so much…activity." I could feel my flushed cheeks.

"As with any good sport, practice makes perfect. You just got to, you know, practice." He smiled as he tipped the bottle of wine and re-filled my glass.

When the food was done, he served me just like he wanted to. It was, of course, delicious. Edward was fucking perfection: doctor-to-be, undeniably attractive, sweet, sex god and incredible cook. The self-doubt was crippling me by the minute. I didn't understand how a guy like him could want a girl like me. I didn't think I was ugly or that I had a horrible figure or anything like that. In fact, I liked who I was and what I stood for. But, having someone like Edward come around and shake me to my core had me second guessing myself.

Our conversation over dinner was light and playful. We teased each other and I watched as his eyes glanced over to that spot on the counter a few times. I'll admit, I did it too. By nine o'clock I was started to feel sleepy. Between the lack of sleep from studying all week and the amazing sex with Edward, my body and mind were exhausted. On top of that, I had only really studied for an hour and completely neglected my extra credit assignment.

"I should get going," I said as I put the dishes on the rack to dry.

"Oh, okay." Edward mumbled over my shoulder. He couldn't mask his disappointment.

I turned around, looking at him as he put the leftovers in the fridge.

"I, um. I had a really great time tonight, Edward. Thank you."

He closed the fridge and locked eyes with me. Edward stalked towards me, never breaking eye contact. Even when he was centimeters from my face, he still gazed at me.

"You're welcome, Bella. Anytime. I mean it." His lips brushed mine softly. He didn't attempt to deepen the kiss. It was just a sweet sign of affection and I reveled in it.

He left me standing against the sink as he walked over to the living room and picked up the papers and books he threw on the floor. Meeting me by the door, he handed me my materials and bag.

"Sorry about that," He grinned sheepishly. "I hope I didn't mess up any papers or notes or anything."

"Oh, no. No it's fine." I looked up at him expectedly.

Edward leaned in and pressed a kiss at the corner of my mouth. It wasn't on the lips and it wasn't on my cheek. It was the kind of kiss that left you wanting more.

_Fucking Cullen._ I groaned internally.

He held open the door, smiling happily down at me.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward."

I walked down the hallway and paused at the elevator. Right before I stepped fully inside, I turned around to look at his door. I saw Edward standing there, shirtless and smiling crookedly.

_Do I go back to him? Do I spend the night?_

_SMACK_.

The elevator door ran into my shoulder.

"Fuck!" I violently whispered to myself.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward's soft voice trailed down the hallway.

I turned around, walked into the elevator and gave him the thumbs up. I couldn't look him in the face at the moment. I was sure I was beat red. I rubbed my hand repeatedly over my shoulder, soothing the physical pain but feeling the full brunt of my embarrassment.

_Why in front of him?_

* * *

When I got back to the apartment, I could hear music coming from both Rosie's and Alice's rooms. I recognized the melody of Kings of Leon's "Closer," escaping from under Rosie's door. It was one of her favorite songs to have sex to. As I got closer to Alice's door, I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter.

_Oh yeah. She's getting it tonight. _

R. Kelly's "Ignition" was blasting from Alice's room. To her, it was a classic "get down" song. She once described in detail how she and Jasper synched their body movements to the rhythm of the song. When Alice got up and did a physical reenactment of it, I had to leave the room from laughing too hard.

_Well it looks like everyone's getting it on_.

I smiled to myself, happy that I was finally back in action so to speak. I dropped my books off at my room and went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. Even though I was yawning every few minutes, I was determined to start working on my extra credit assignment. When I got into bed, I saw on my phone that I had a text message from Edward.

**Edward**

**Thanks for coming over tonight. I had a great time studying with you ;-) By the way, I'm sitting on the couch right now…**

My mind flashed back to the scene earlier and I closed my eyes briefly in pleasure.

**To: Edward**

**Thank you for having me. I had a really good time. Your couch is really comfortable. **

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

I pressed send before I could internally berate myself. Edward had written a flirty and sexual text and I came up with how comfortable his couch was. I was, however, slightly relieved he didn't mention anything about the embarrassing incident with the elevator. Suddenly, my phone lit up with another text.

**Edward**

**It makes me think of you. And being inside you. **

Well, fuck. He went there. And I loved it. I wanted to say something raunchy back to him, but my mind was drawing a blank. This was partly because anytime he did talk dirty to me, I became a blabbing mess. It was also partly because I was not really gifted in this. Alice was an expertise. Whenever I tried to dirty text Jacob, it was always her that wrote everything for me. All I did was approve and press send. I needed her now, but she was too busy getting busy. I decided I'd wait to unleash the dirty talking Bella that I wanted to believe existed in me. As I waited for my computer to power up, I typed a response back to Edward.

**To: Edward **

**You're such a charmer. You know what that does to me. **

Almost immediately I got a response.

**Edward**

**Oh I know. And it's only the beginning. **

The promise in his words electrified me. It was like Edward had a remote control to my libido and he had just pressed "on." My whole body clenched in desire and I had to steady my breathing. I put my phone down and tried to focus on my paper, but only images of the various positions Edward and I could do played across the blank screen.

_Focus sex crazed Bella_.

I gathered enough self-control to complete four pages of my essay before my eyes gave in to sleep.

When I emerged from my bedroom late Sunday morning, I found Rosie and Alice around the kitchen table taking notes and drinking coffee.

"Studying again?" I asked as I grabbed a cup of coffee and joined them.

"Yes. Speaking of studying…how was it last night? And by 'it' I mean the sex." Alice smiled at me across the table.

_How the fuck does she know?_

"If you're wondering how I know, it's because you have a glow about you. It's definitely the morning-after glow. It suits you."

I blushed; embarrassed that she could read me so easily.

"So? How was Edward?" Rosie asked smugly.

"The only two words I could use to describe it are...three times." I avoided their eyes as I awaited their reactions.

As I suspected, it was over the top.

"OHHHHHH YEAHHHH GET SOMMMMEEE!" Alice stood up abruptly and started smacking the air in front of her like she was smacking an ass.

"What! What!" Rosie sang as she performed the classic "raising the roof" dance move in her chair.

"You two are embarrassing. You know that, right?" I looked between my two best friends as they carried out this celebratory dance.

"We're just happy for you, B. I mean, I'm happy you found a good guy after that dickhead. But I'm really, really happy that you've found a good guy who can put his key in the ignition well." She winked at me as I caught the R. Kelly reference.

"I see what you did there," I laughed back at her.

"'Ignition' is a beautiful song. A classic, if you will. Perfect for sexy times."

"Please spare us the demonstration again," Rosie whined.

"What's that? You want to see a demonstration? Okay!"

As Alice began thrusting into the air again, Rosie and I covered our faces, laughing and pleading for the show to end.

* * *

My week was almost exactly like the one before. Alice, Rosie and I studied our asses off. We all took turns complaining about various papers or upcoming exams. On Wednesday night, we all decided to take a break from studying and have a roommate night. We were all too tired to cook, so we ordered two large pizzas, hot wings and garlic bread. Alice cracked open a bottle of wine and we sat on the floor in our living room to pig out. Rosie popped in a movie to watch as we ate. Out of nowhere, my phone started ringing.

Edward.

"Fuck, Edward's calling! What do I do?" I frantically asked my best friends.

"People usual press 'answer' when someone calls," Alice sarcastically remarked.

"I'll pause the movie," Rosie said as she pressed the button and slid closer to me.

Both Alice and Rosie were leaning in unusually close. I knew they were going to eavesdrop right in front of me. Rolling my eyes, I accepted the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. It's Edward."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, not at all. Just watching a movie with the girls."

"Tell them I say hello. Look I wanted to ask you something…"

Alice and Rosie smiled at each other as we all waited for Edward to continue speaking. His pause was unnerving and I wasn't sure I was going to like what came next.

"Look…I know we've fooled around a couple of times now. I know you said you didn't want to date, but...I really want to take you out on a date this weekend. Something really casual and fun."

I felt like I had just been injected with pure adrenaline. My palms started to sweat and my throat closed up. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen. Just this week marked the two months since I'd broken up with Jacob. I wasn't ready to move on like that. Sure, I liked Edward. Sure, I loved fucking him. But, dating? My emotions hit me like a freight train and I couldn't catch the tear the escaped my eye. Rosie patted my leg as Alice rubbed my back in an attempt to soothe me.

"I don't know. Can I think about it and let you know?" I tried my best to sound like I wasn't breaking into a thousand pieces on the inside.

"Sure. Yeah. Just let me know." Edward's disappointment was apparent. "Have a good night."

He had hung up before I was able to say goodbye. His hurt and my conflicted mind made me crumbled and sob into my lap.

"Bella, calm down. Tell us what's wrong." Alice cooed at me.

"I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him. I don't want him to hurt me." I broke on the last sentence.

"Listen, I know that it hasn't been long since you and Jacob broke up. I know you're scared and you have every right to be. But, you can't live your life like that. You're young, beautiful and you have so much to offer someone. Edward seems to recognize that," Rosie said gently. She always had a maternal instinct about her.

"Do you like him?" Alice asked.

"Yes." My response was immediate.

_That should mean something, right?_

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Does he treat you with respect?"

"Yes."

"Then, I think you should go for it." Alice said gently.

"I do too," Rosie murmured.

"You guys really think I'm not too fucked up in the head to go through with this. It's totally different to date someone rather than just to fuck them. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know. But I also know that if you didn't want to date him at all, you wouldn't entertain the thought. Plus, one date doesn't mean you guys are official or anything. Think of it as a practice run," Alice chided.

"Yeah! A practice run. With an incredibly sexy doctor," Rosie added in another attempt to make me feel better.

"He's not officially a doctor yet." I wiped away tears with the back of my hand.

"Well, we can pretend," Rosie retorted and I slightly smiled.

My friends had dragged me out of my broken darkness, yet again.

"Is that a smile, Rosie?"

"By golly! I think it is!"

"Oh, shut it," I laughed back at them.

The girls encased me in their arms. I felt _loved_.

"We love you. We want you happy and we think you should do this," Alice whispered.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you two."

"Well, you'll never have to find out. Togetha foreva. Can we please watch the movie now?" Rosie asked impatiently.

I nodded and we finished the evening eating, laughing and teasing each other. However, Edward's question still pulsed in the back of my mind. I thought about it while I showered and got ready for bed. By the time I turned off the light, it was past midnight. Staring at my phone in the dark, I knew it was now or never. If I tried to contact him in the morning, I'd talk myself out of it again. I quickly texted him.

**To: Edward**

**Hey. Sorry for my reaction earlier. You just caught me off guard. Anyway, my answer is yes. I'll go out with you this weekend. **

I was putting my phone back on the nightstand when it beeped.

**Edward**

**I'll call you tomorrow with details. I look forward to seeing you, beautiful :-) **

I set my phone down and rolled over in bed. As my eyes closed, I had only one thought running circles in my head.

_Oh My God. I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen_.


	13. Chapter 13

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: I apologize profusely for posting late. It's been an incredibly busy week. This chapter is Edward and Bella's first official date and I wanted to make it perfect for you guys. I hope you enjoy. As always, thank you to all the reviewers, followers and readers. It means so much to me that you like the story. **

_CHAPTER THIRTEEN_

I needed to focus. Finals started in three weeks. Out of all the times in my life to completely zone out and daydream, this should not be one of them. But, fuck, it was. I tapped my pen furiously against the sheet of paper that was supposed to be covered in English notes. Instead, it was mostly blank, except for some words scribbled down from the beginning of the lecture and random drawings of flowers and stick figures. I glanced into my backpack that I had left open with my phone facing towards me. Thursday was dragging on incredibly slow and Edward had yet to text me.

_Maybe he forgot. _

I quickly shook my head as if that would release the thought from my mind.

"No, Bella?"

My eyes quickly shot up to meet my professor's waiting gaze.

"I'm sorry?" I had no clue what he had been talking about.

"Your classmates were saying that they preferred the final exam to be an essay rather than a test. It seems that everyone is overwhelmed by exams. You shook your head when I asked if everyone was in agreement."

I breathed a sigh of relief. I was in no way in the mindset to answer any academic question.

"Oh. Oh yeah. That's good."

"Okay. Good. Exam will be a 10 page essay. I'll give prompts out next week." My professor gave me one more pointed look as if he knew my mind was somewhere else and then started comparing modern literature to the Elizabethan era.

_I'll figure out what the fuck he's talking about later. _

My pen tapping finally ceased when a girl in the front row turned around to give me a "shut the fuck up" glare. I was starting to draw my twentieth daisy when my phone lit up like a beacon of light. I was trying to figure out how to strategically pull my phone out of my backpack and look at the text without my professor knowing. Of course this was the one day where I was incredibly late to class and ended up sitting in the third row of desks. _Great_.

"Okay, class. I'm going to let you guys leave early. I know you have a lot on your plate for finals, so hopefully this will give you a chance to get a head start."

A few people nearly jumped out of their seats in joy while others seemed to offer silent prayers of thanks. I just wanted to get outside so I could look at my phone. When the first guy left the room, others seemed to follow in a swarm. Everyone was anxious to be released from class and probably more anxious to be released from college in general. I gathered my notes and stuffed them into my backpack while simultaneously grabbing my phone. I double checked that my eyes didn't deceive me. My shoulders sagged in relief when his name flashed across the screen. I made my way through the students and finally inhaled the fresh, crisp air. The scent of rain, pine and wet pavement overwhelmed my senses. My thoughts briefly drifted to the weather as the light rain drifted towards a downpour. Normally I didn't mind the rain. I mean, I lived in Washington where "It rains here all the time" should be the state motto. This time, however, roused frustration in me because I wanted to lounge in the Quad so I could study and text Edward. I was also annoyed because, as I was digging through my backpack, I realized I forgot my damn umbrella.

Leaning against the cold brick, I looked down at my phone.

**Edward**

**Hey Bella. Does tomorrow night work for you?**

My heart clenched in my chest in involuntary excitement. It seemed like I couldn't help the effect he had on me anymore.

_Does tomorrow night work for me? Of course it does. _

**To: Edward**

**Tomorrow is great. What time? And what's the plan?**

Thousands of ideas flashed through my mind at the speed of light. They were interrupted by a loud beep from my phone.

**Edward:**

**I'll pick you up at 7. It's a surprise, Bella. All I'll tell you is that you need to wear something warm. **

_Wear something warm?_

I groaned out loud in frustration. I didn't do well with surprises. In general, I liked having a sense of direction and knowing what I was going to be doing and when. It was a sense of order and control that I craved, and was especially more pronounced after my parents divorced. I sent a quick text to Edward to confirm our date and then looked out into the Quad. The rain seemed to be coming down almost horizontally. All I had to cover myself was my semi-thick charcoal gray hoodie.

"I better not get sick from this," I mumbled to myself as I pulled the hood over my head. I closed my eyes, internally counted to three and sprinted to the parking lot where my car waited.

By the time I walked in the door to my apartment, the cold had slithered into my bones.

"Holy shit! You look like you've taken a shower with your clothes on!" Alice startled me from the kitchen.

"Wh…Wha…What are you making?" My teeth clattered as my chin jutted towards the coffee mug in her hands.

"Hot apple cider. Go take a warm shower and put some clothes on. I'll make you a cup," Alice said as she grabbed a cup out of the cupboard.

"Th…Thanks."

"Forgot the umbrella again?" She was trying hard not to laugh at my carelessness.

"It wasn't raining when I left. People make mistakes!" I called as I made my way into the bathroom.

"Yeah. Some make bigger mistakes than others," I heard her softly retort.

I stripped myself of the heavy wet material, got in the shower and let the warm water cascade down my pale, shivering skin. It took a good twenty minutes before I was completely thawed, but I dressed in a thick UDub sweatshirt and sweatpants. Walking into the kitchen, I was met with Alice's wide grin.

"Well aren't you festive." Her green eyes traveled up and down my attire.

"They keep me warm. Speaking of warmth, where's my drink, woman?"

"Right here, Ms. Swan. Anything else I can get you ma'am?" She spoke with a proper English accent and curtseyed to me.

"That'll be all." I tried my best to do an impression of a pompous elitist.

Alice laughed and folded into a chair at the kitchen table, clutching her own mug for warmth.

"I can't believe how hard the rain is coming down," I said as I looked at our windows.

"Should be done by tonight. They even say it will be clear tomorrow. Speaking of tomorrow, is there something you want to tell me?" Her eyes narrowed.

_She knows_.

"Whatever do you mean?" I feigned innocence.

"Don't even try to play with me like that. Tell me everything."

"How do you know?"

"Bella, please. I know everything," She scoffed.

It was true. Alice somehow, someway, knew everything. I hadn't revealed to Alice or Rosie that I accepted Edward's date request. I knew they had wanted me to, but I kept my acceptance private. I looked at her again; her face was a mask, giving no emotions away. She was waiting for me to unveil everything.

"Well, he texted me last. I decided to suck it up and told him I'd go out on a date with him. He texted me today and told me tomorrow night he will pick me up at seven. And I'm supposed to wear warm clothing. He won't tell me where we're going or what we are doing," I let out a long sigh as I stared into my mug.

Alice sat there unusually quietly. Too quiet. Quiet enough, in fact, for me to pull my gaze up and examine her face again. The mask was there, but cracks of emotion were sneaking through. It was my turn to narrow my eyes and probe her.

"What do you know?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Alice tried very hard to reign in the smile that tugged at one corner of her lips.

"Alice."

She bit her lower lip as if that would keep her from spilling whatever was held up inside. I knew her better than that. When Alice got excited over something, she had a very hard time controlling that emotion.

"Alice. What do you know?" I repeated, never tearing my gaze away.

"Fine!" She gasped. The dam was breaking. "I'm not telling you everything, so you can just make that thought leave your head right now, Swan. Edward asked me this morning if I'd help plan the date because he knows I love all this mushy crap and I love you. So I'm helping out. And yes, you'll need to wear something warm." She glanced at the window again, a slight frown marring her face. "Maybe extra warmth," Alice mumbled herself.

"Oh way to be extremely vague. That was no help at all," I huffed.

"I'm not telling you anything. But it's going to be good. And I like him more than ever since he's enlisted my help," Alice squealed in delight.

"Why are we squealing?" Rosie asked as she walked through our apartment door.

"I was just giving Bella a few hints for tomorrow"

"Alice!" Rosie chastised, putting her bag down on the counter.

"Wait," I began, looking straight at Rosie. "You know too?"

"Uh, duh. Alice had to tell someone. And Jasper doesn't count because she already tells him everything."

"Jasper knows?" I gasped in surprise.

"Of course," Rosie smirked. Alice avoided my gaze and stared into her cup.

"So everyone knows except me. Great."

"Emmett doesn't know. He has a soft spot for you, B. He'd tell you in some way or another and I want this to be a surprise for you as much as everyone else. You deserve a really great date after everything these past few months. And luckily, Edward had a great idea and brought Alice on board."

"Okay! Enough! No more talking." Alice motioned to Rosie to zip her lips and throw away the key.

"I thought we were friends, but that's fine." I tried my hardest to feign some kind of distant sadness, but I was truly a horrible actress. They saw right through me.

"Nice try, Bella. If you all don't mind, I need to retreat to my room for studying and planning for the rest of the evening."

"I'm making homemade mac and cheese tonight, ladies." Rosie called out to us as she walked around the counter and fished through the cabinets.

"Correction," Alice held her index finger up in the air to draw our attention. "I will be retreating to my room for studying and planning until the mac and cheese is done. Then I will emerge and join you two for our feast. Then go back to my room."

I threw my head back in laughter. Rosie couldn't help but laugh loudly too. Alice was a riot.

"See ya later, girls," Alice called as she walked towards her room.

* * *

My eyes sensed the sunlight before I even opened them. Slowly but surely I dragged my eyelids up, revealing light streaming through my blinds. It was hard to believe that only yesterday I had run through campus in a torrential downpour. I stretched slowly and mentally ran over everything I had to do that day. Finishing my _Pride and Prejudice_ extra credit assignment was on the top of the list. The deadline was this evening and I didn't want to miss this opportunity. Primping was definitely on the agenda- especially buffing and shaving. Since Edward couldn't seem to keep his delectable fingers off my skin or out of me, I needed to take care of business. I scrunched my eyes shut briefly, inwardly chastising myself for thinking that I should let it get that far on our first official date. I knew rationally that we had hooked up a couple of times now and that if we did anything past kissing tonight, it shouldn't be a big deal. One part of me wanted a proper first date with the fluttering butterflies in the pit of my stomach and the anxiety of unpredictable end-of-the-night kiss. The other part of me wanted to bring him back to this bed, tie him down and fuck him. That part immediately flooded my entire body with lust. Edward was my drug and now I needed a fix.

_Get it together. _

For the second time this morning I had to exert a tremendous amount of self-control. It was a lot to deal with considering I hadn't even put two feet on the ground yet. I rolled over again so I was facing my clock.

10:25.

Fuck. It was already late morning. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed, walking over to my backpack and retrieving my notes. Picking up my laptop on my dresser, I shuffled back to my bed where I proceeded to hammer away at my essay.

After about an hour and a half of solid writing, my door creaked open.

"Knock knock," Alice's tiny head popped in the open sliver.

"You know you could just knock instead of saying it," I looked up smiling.

"Yeah yeah. You get to see my shining, beautiful face faster this way. All ready for tonight?"

I gulped loudly staring at her with wide eyes.

"Please just tell me what you have planned. Please, please don't make it elaborate. It's my first date with him."

Alice fully entered my room and quickly crossed the space between my door and bed. Sitting down near my feet she looked at me pointedly.

"Isabella Swan. I have known you for roughly four years. You are like a sister to me. I see what that jackass did to you. I was here picking up the pieces. I also see how you glow with even the mention of Edward. See! Like now. He asked me to help because he obviously is smart and knows I plan fabulous events. Just go with this. Now, we have business to attend to."

I cocked an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. I had no clue what she was referring to.

"Bella. It's me. We need to plan your outfit!" She clapped her hands together in rapid recession.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"He said something warm. Can't I wear a sweatshirt and jeans?"

"You offend me." She looked at me, all trace of happiness gone.

"Okay, okay! Since you know what the hell is going on, just pick out an outfit and I'll wear it." I threw my hands up in defeat.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" She gleefully got up and stood in front of my open closet for a good 10 minutes. I tried to ignore her and continue with my essay, but her loud sighs and groans kept pulling my attention towards her.

"Something wrong?" I asked lazily.

"It's just…we need to go shopping soon."

"My closet is fine, Alice." I said defensively.

"You're missing a few basics. Nevertheless, I've found something suitable for tonight. I'll lay everything on the chair over there. You just put it on. Also, I'm making lunch and you need to eat."

"You're making lunch," I looked at her questionably. Alice's cooking had given me food poisoning on several different occasions.

"I suppose the phrase 'making lunch' was loosely used. I order from Chuck's Sub Shop. They will be delivering within the next 15 minutes. I ordered you a sub and chips."

"Thank you, boo." I blew a kiss at her in which she caught in the air.

"Anytime," Alice said as she closed the door.

As annoying as she could be sometimes, at the end of the day I loved that little pixie.

After finishing the essay, proof reading it, submitting it online and studying for one of my weekly tests, it was time to get ready. I took longer in the shower than normal to scrub my skin baby soft, wash my hair thoroughly with my strawberry scented shampoo that I had used since I was a child and shave my entire body bare. When I was done with my bathroom primping, my body looked pristine.

Staring at the outfit Alice had laid out for me, I was perplexed. Usually whenever she planned something it was nothing less than extravagant. I expected her to make me wear some formal gown with a faux fur shrug as part of the "warm" attire. However, she had picked almost the exact opposite of my expectations. She laid out black skinny jeans, an ivory knit sweater that showed off my subtle curves, a thick black trench coat and my black riding boots.

_What am I doing?_

I grabbed a white lace thong and a matching bra and put them on. I dutifully put Alice's assigned outfit on and stared at myself in the mirror.

_Not too bad. _

When I finished putting on make-up, I realized it was time for Edward to arrive. I went out into the living room to find Alice on the couch browsing through channels and Rosie picking out nail polish. They were obviously having a girls' night in and I felt a stab of jealousy for being left out on it.

"Don't look at us like that, Bella. You have a smoking hot date tonight. We're just two little old ladies watching movies until you come home. Then we'll have a true girls' night." Alice kept flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch, never once setting her eyes on me.

"So, this isn't supposed to be an all-night date," I stated smugly, letting her know she gave another detail away. Alice cringed for a brief moment realizing her mistake, but then turned to me with a smile.

"It's the first date. I should certainly hope it's not an all-night kind of charade. What will the people say!" Her dramatics made Rosie laugh as she examined which shade of red she wanted for her toenails. "By the way, you look very pretty."

Rosie then glanced up, beamed and nodded. I, of course, blushed at their comments.

"It was all you, kid." The moment the words left my mouth, a small knock rang through the apartment. My heart thudded heavily in my chest. The nerves that I had ignored all day came crashing through me like a tsunami.

"Breathe, Bella. And answer the door. Have fun. Come home to us in one piece," Alice smiled sweetly and nodded her head towards the door.

_You can do this. It's just a date. No big deal. _I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. _I should have taken a shot. Or two._

I tried to calm this overwhelming sense of anxiety, panic and, yes, excitement that raced through me. After several deep breaths, I grabbed my purse on the counter and went to the door. When I tugged it open, I instantly forgot how to breathe.

Edward stood before me looking like walking sex, desire and sin all wrapped up in the personification of perfection. His hair was wind-blown and messy, like he had been running. His cheeks were flushed and his emerald eyes were bright and wide. He wore a v-neck charcoal sweater, his soft black leather jacket, dark, slim jeans and black boots.

"You gave me that look the first time we met. " His crooked smile graced his face.

"What?" I knew he had caught me staring at him, yet again. I couldn't help myself. He was just so…hot.

"Nothing," His grin broadened. "Here, these are for you." Edward pulled his hand from around his back, revealing a large bouquet of daisies- my favorite flower. My mouth dropped open in shock. "I know you know Alice helped me out with some things tonight, but I want you to know that this right here was all me." His finger gestured towards the flowers. "I had no help on that, just so you know."

"Daisies are my favorite," I whispered into the bouquet.

"They just reminded me of you," He muttered softly.

"Thank you so much Edward. Let me put them in a vase." I turned around and ran right into Alice.

"Great touch, Edward. I'll take care of these. You two best be going," She winked at him happily. I wanted in on their secret.

"Alice is right, let's go." Edward held out his hand for me to take.

It was such a simple gesture, but for some reason it was meaningful. People who simply fucked didn't hold hands. People who were looking for only friends with benefits didn't hold hands. As I slid my small hand into Edward's, he interlaced our fingers together. This, this was something more. We were crossing into unknown territory. It wasn't a prelude to hot sex, dirty talking or fooling around. The way his fingers fit snugly with mine was a prelude to something deeper. It both terrified and awakened me.

Edward pulled me along and guided me out to a black Audi A4. His wealth hit me square in the face and left me a little uneasy. I wasn't used to elaborate or expensive things. I had used my dad's old pick up truck for years until it eventually broke down beyond repair and they gave me an early graduation present of my Honda.

"Nice car," I softly complimented.

"Thanks. A little bit too much, if you ask me. My parents surprised me when I got into Med-School."

Edward opened the door for me and I slid in against the tan leather seating. It even had the new car smell. Perfect man. Perfect car. I felt oddly out of place. He quickly joined me in the car and pulled away from my apartment.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" My hands fidgeted in my lap.

Edward's right hand left the steering wheel to clasp over my own, instantly soothing me. When his hand left to hold the steering wheel again, I wanted his warmth back but couldn't articulate it.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I want you to just enjoy tonight." He briefly flashed me a smile and returned his eyes to the road. "How's school coming along?"

"We're going to talk about school?" I barked out, laughing.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know much about you. I've heard a little from Jasper, but I'd like to get to know personally."

"Some might say you already know me personally," I bit my lip at the innuendo.

"Oh, Bella." He chuckled softly.

The air in the car instantly grew thick with our heated connection. It was like my allusion was the spark that lit the fire. I swallowed down the sexual tension.

_This is a date! Not a hit-it and quit-it night. _

"I'm an English major," I said, directing the conversation back to neutral territory.

"Oh? What do you want to do?"

"Well, I'd like to write. I've written stories since I was a child about various things. Maybe I can work at a magazine or something. Once I get done with finals, I'll be focusing on a job search."

"Hmm."

I looked over to see Edward's profile deep in thought. The light from the dashboard mad his skin almost luminescent. His lips slightly pouted as he was pondering over whatever gave him the disturbed thought.

"Do you plan on staying in Seattle?" His question was quiet and held no trace of lightness.

"Yeah. Our lease is up in August, but we've all agreed that we're trying to find jobs in the city. I mean, you don't know where life can take you but I'd prefer to be close to my father."

"Where is he?" His mood instantly changed from brooding to inquisitive.

"Forks. It's this small town on the coast. It's really beautiful. It's the type of place where everyone knows everyone." At the mention of home, I had to mentally push the image of Jacob back into the locked box in the corner of my mind. I wouldn't let any reference to him ruin this for me. I had come too far to fall back.

"I think my family has camped there before. It sounds familiar. Are your parents still married?"

"No. That ended a while ago. They're both great people, just not great with each other. I think they never really had that spark, that instant connection. I think it's important to continue to work at keeping the connection and they just didn't. They were too different in the end. Sorry, this is kind of heavy for car talk."

Edward looked over at me, smiling a sweet, genuine smile that even showed in his eyes.

"I agree about the spark."

A shiver of desire ran up my spine as his words and eyes trapped me. Without even realizing how far we had driven, Edward pulled into a spot.

"We're here," He said, still smiling.

I looked out the window to find a tall brick building with the words "Bella Italiana" illuminated by spot lights. I _loved_ Italian food. Hunger roiled in my stomach as I thought about the garlic bread I was going to chow down on. Edward got out of the car, walked around and opened my door. I wasn't used to this kind of behavior and smiled up at him in appreciation.

"Thank you. Did Alice tell you Italian is my favorite food?" I nodded towards the building.

"Ah, no. This is all me again. First off, I love this place. Secondly, and this is going to sound really corny but I'm going to say it anyway, it had your name in it." Edward shrugged slightly while smiling down at me.

I was taken aback by how sweet he had been since the beginning of the date. Granted we hadn't even eaten, but this side of Edward was so different from dirty talk Edward. As I looked at him, I realized I somehow attracted a sweet _and_ spicy man. And it felt damn good.

"Stop looking at me like that, Bella. Or I'll make you hungry for something other than Italian food," Edward's smile slowly faded into a sultry smirk.

_Dirty talk Edward is back!_

I laughed as I pulled myself up and out of the car. Edward reached out for my hand again and I felt the charge between us as he laced our fingers together, squeezing slightly as if to remind himself I really was holding his hand. We walked up the few steps and into a warm, cozy lobby. The entire restaurant was fairly small and incredibly romantic. The lightening was provided solely by candles on the table and a few candle fixtures attached to the brick and deep red walls.

"Hi, I made a reservation for two. Edward Cullen." His voice was assertive and firm. I briefly imagined several scenarios where he could use that tone with me.

_Head out of the gutter, Bella. It's date night. _

I didn't know what it was, but being with Edward prompted my libido to be charged and roaring every second. I needed to get a grip on myself.

"Yes, I have it right here." A sweet voice responded.

I looked up to see a tall blond with an unnaturally dark tan and voluptuous curves in all the right places smiling at Edward. I saw her blue eyes fill with lust as she took him in. Her general features reminded me of fucking Nessie. My irrational dislike for this hostess instantly doubled.

"Please follow me." She gazed almost lovingly at Edward.

Jealousy coursed through me and I accidentally squeezed Edward's hand in a surge of possessiveness. He looked down at me and smiled. His fingers responded with their own quick, hard pressure around my hand as if to give me some non-verbal assurance.

"Bella," He said as he pulled me in front of him, letting go of my hand only to put his on the small of my back. His long fingers methodically messaged me as we were lead to a private corner booth.

"Your waitress's name is Jane. She'll be with you shortly." The hostess's eyes lingered longer than necessary over Edward before leaving our table.

"I'm not sure she even knows I'm here," I said dismissively as my eyes swept over the wine list. I needed alcohol.

"I know you're here. That's all that counts." His voice was lustful and I felt his fingers graze up and down my thigh.

"I'm not sure I'm dressed appropriately for this place. It's pretty fancy. I'm in jeans and a sweater."

His hand stilled on my mid-thigh. "You look beautiful. You always do, Bella." His lips were dangerously close to my ear and my eyes blurred over the list of Chardonnays.

"Hi! I'm Jane. I'll be your server this evening. Would you guys like to start off with any wine? Or appetizers?"

I was silently thankful we were interrupted because I wasn't sure I would be able to stop Edward's seduction. His hand retreated so it looked like we were doing nothing inappropriate underneath the table. Looking up our waitress was, of course, gorgeous. Her black hair was pulled back into a bun that highlighted her prominent high cheeks. Her gray eyes sparkled in the candlelight and I worried for a second that Edward was going to fall in love with her at first sight and I wouldn't be able to help it.

"A bottle of your best Chardonnay, please." Edward smiled at her quickly and then turned his attention back to the menu.

Jane paused for a minute more before leaving the table.

"You know every girl is fawning over you right now," I said as I mentally tried to decide between the Mushroom Risotto or Chicken Pomodoro.

"I only care if one girl is," Edward uttered softly.

I knew he was looking at me. I could feel those emerald orbs coaxing me to look at him. I couldn't. I thought I would break under how sweet he was being.

"She's undecided," I smirked down at my menu.

Edward laughed heartily. "I'll just have to work harder."

His words gave me a slow burn of excitement. I didn't think anyone had ever really tried to "work" for me. With Jacob it just seemed like a natural progression. There wasn't any wooing, per say. Edward, on the other hand, was wooing. Big time.

Jane came back with our wine and Edward and I ordered our food quickly. Edward's full attention fell onto me and I shifted in the booth under the weight of his stare.

"What?" I finally exasperated.

"Nothing. I'm just looking at you. Taking your beauty in."

"How charming. And creepy." I smiled into my glass as I took a full sip of wine. It was chilled, fresh and light. In other words perfect and delicious- two words that kept describing the entire evening.

Edward's responding laugh quieted as I licked a drop of wine from the corner of my mouth. I looked straight into his eyes, seeing the desire cloud over briefly. He shook his head slightly and when his gaze re-focused on me, it was back to being bright and clear.

_Is he trying to keep it innocent tonight?_

My brain racked over all the moments when dirty Edward could have come out to play- the hallway in my apartment, the car, the side of the road, this booth, a bathroom. I was getting carried away and aroused. I needed to practice more self-control. Edward seemed to observe all this mental thinking with a knowing crooked smile.

"I'd ask you what just went through your mind, but I'm pretty sure I already know what it is. Stop trying to corrupt me, Swan. I'm just an innocent!"

I threw my head back in laughter. Edward? Innocent? Not with his mouth.

"My apologies, Mr. Cullen," I said with the slyest, sexiest voice I could muster.

It apparently worked because Edward's demeanor changed again. It was like the entire time he was battling with himself of whether to be a "proper date" versus being dirty Edward. I wasn't entirely sure which I preferred. We continued small talk about our general likes and dislikes about things. It was typical date banter. Jane brought out our food and her desirous stare. I glared at her briefly before attacking my Mushroom Risotto with fervor. Edward politely blew her off when she tried to graze her fingers over his during a wine re-fill. I caught every detail and Edward smiled when he saw my reaction.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight? That color really does look good on you." Edward pulled me out of my haze.

"Thanks. So ivory and royal blue? I should stick to those two colors?" I questioned as I took in a spoonful of risotto.

Edward started hungrily at my mouth. To tease him further, I swiped my bottom lip with my tongue. I was rewarded with his lips slightly parting and a small glimpse of his own pink tongue.

"Don't even get me started about the blue," He said gruffly.

I laughed again as I took another sip of wine. Teasing him was fun after a night of trying to silently shield off every woman's prying eye from him. I was actually enjoying myself on this date. We finished dinner and Edward reached for my hand, tugging me out of the booth.

"Edward, what are you doing? We have to pay!" I whispered frantically. I was not a fan of the whole "dine and ditch" idea.

"We're getting dessert, Bella." He laughed as he put on his jacket and held mine up to slip into. Edward linked our fingers and started to guide me to the back of the restaurant.

_Dessert? In the back of the restaurant?_

Everything hit me all at once. I knew what he was doing. He was taking me to some secluded part of the building to have _me_ as dessert. As excitement pooled in my stomach, I was also slightly disappointed. It was flattering that I turned him on like that, but I was hoping for a real date. I hadn't been on one in…years. Jacob didn't really take me out- unless you counted Subway as a place for fine dining.

Edward pulled me down a long, dark corridor where a tall metal door was located at the dead end.

_Here? We're going to have sex in a stock room?_

Edward pulled on the door and to my surprise there were no supplies, only a flight of stairs.

"Edward…what?" I asked, confused.

"Come on." His mischievous smile willed my feet to climb the steps.

At the top of the stairs there was another metal door. I felt like we were in a damn maze. Edward tugged roughly on this door; it seemed heavier than the previous one. He turned around before he pulled the door completely open.

"Close your eyes." His assertive voice was back. And it was hot.

"What?"

"Do it. Close your eyes. This is another surprise."

_Surprise? Surprise sex?_

I was so confused. I had thought for sure I knew what we were doing, but I was quickly being proven wrong. I shut my eyes tight and tried to listen to sounds that would tell me where we were. I heard the pull of the heavy door. I felt the immediate chilly air overwhelm me. I was thankful for my coat otherwise I would have been shivering. I heard the noises of the busy streets around the building and I knew immediately we were outside.

_The rooftop?_

Edward guided me a few steps more before stopping.

"Okay, open your eyes."

When I did, my free hand instantly covered my mouth to stifle a gasp.

_Oh my God._

A make-shift ivory cabana was set up in front of us. Thick pillows covered the rooftop's concrete floor. Twinkling white Christmas lights draped all around the thick ivory sheets. A heater was on full blast and located right next to the opening as a precaution in case it was too cold. A heated tray was set off to the side along with a bottle of champagne on ice with two flute glasses.

"Edward, I…You did this?" My eyes shifted towards his face. He was smiling broadly, his eyes full of excitement and anticipation.

"Well, this is where Alice came in. I had her help design this. I saw what she did with your guys' apartment for her party and I think she's really talented. The general idea was mine, she just helped with the details."

Edward guided me down to the pillows. Blankets were nestled into the corner of the cabana and Edward quickly covered us. From this point, we were able to look directly into the stars.

"What were you going to do if it was raining like yesterday?" I asked, facing him.

"Plan B," He smiled crookedly and tapped his head.

"Which was?" I probed.

He held up his finger to his smiling lips.

"Secrets, secrets," I muttered.

"Are you warm enough?" Edward's eyes were concerned.

I looked at him briefly and my heart pounded restlessly in my chest. It wasn't beating erratically because of my heightened sex drive Edward seemed to provoke. No, it was simply because I wasn't used to this kind of treatment. Even more so, I really, really liked it. No, I loved it. It was something I could see myself craving and that made me vulnerable. I pushed the negative thoughts out of my mind by seeking the only comfort I wanted at that moment- Edward. I nestled myself against his side, resting my cheek on his thick coat, my hand holding onto his chest. I could feel _his_ heart beating rapidly.

"There's um…dessert…in that heated tin over there. Apple Crumb Cake."

I laughed loudly at my own quick judgment.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing…I just. When you said we were leaving for dessert I thought…" My cheeks heated at my foolishness.

Edward guided us so we lay back against the propped pillows. His left hand clasped over my own. We were both feeling his heartbeat.

"As incredible as that sounds and no matter how much I want that right now, and trust me, I do," His voice was husky, but sincere. "Tonight isn't about that. We already know we have that…connection." He paused and I noticed he used my words from our talk in the car. "I wanted us to have a date where we just learned about each other and enjoyed each other's company. I really like you, Bella." His last words came out intimately.

Before I could stop myself, my own words escaped my lips.

"I really like you too, Edward."

He responded by interlacing our fingers over his chest and resting his head on top of mine.

I sighed.

Finally content.


	14. Chapter 14

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: I really appreciate any reviews you have for me- thank you to those who find the time to leave one. I read each and every one of them! Have a good weekend!**

_CHAPTER FOURTEEN_

Edward's signature scent overwhelmed my senses and propelled me into a deeper romantic haze. His scent made me simultaneously crave him and run from him. That spice always made me think of how it overcame me the first night we had together. That thought and those feelings made me feel vulnerable- something I desperately tried to avoid most of my life, especially my life post-Jacob. I buried my face into Edward's sweater, nuzzling against the unbelievably soft charcoal material.

"Spice," I murmured.

"What?" Edward tried miserably to suppress laughter.

"You smell like spice. It's kind of intoxicating."

Edward's fingers that had been lazily tracing the outline of my spin stopped abruptly.

"Intoxicating in a good way or a bad way?"

I pulled back from his chest and his hand flattened against my back. He wouldn't let me withdraw more than a few inches from him. Looking up into his face I noticed he looked incredibly relaxed. His hair blew in the slight breeze. If I wasn't surrounded by blankets and Edward's radiating body heat, I would have been shivering from the cold. Edward's breath was visible in the night air and came out in quick puffs. His heart rate had sped up slightly. I wanted to subtly test his reactions to me, so I dragged my tongue slowly along the bottom of my lip. His heartbeat thumped wildly in his chest for a few brief moments before it settled back to its quick pace. Even though Edward's heart betrayed the effects of my teasing, his face was a mask of calm and interest. He was still waiting for a response.

"Both," I bit my lip in my confession.

Edward's eyelids fell fractionally, revealing a look of barely controlled lust. It was like he had ignited a simmering flame within me. I leaned closer towards him, my lips mere centimeters from his own. I could smell chocolate from our Molten Chocolate Lava Cake we had for dessert earlier on his breath.

"Bella…" Edward's husky voice quaked on my name.

"I've had a great time tonight."

Before Edward could respond, I covered his mouth with mine. His chocolate coated tongue was the only dessert I had wanted all weekend. When it finally made contact with my own, teasing and caressing, I couldn't help but let out a loud moan. Edward's hand tightened on my back and pressed me flush against his hard chest. I ran my hands over his sweater and snaked my fingers into his hair, tugging slightly.

"Ugh," Edward grunted into my mouth as his other hand graced my jawline, tilting my head slightly for his mouth to gain more access.

Every time Edward kissed me, I got carried away. The way his lips softly yet forcefully pushed my own open in a tantalizing game where one of us tried to get enough but failed every time.

"I'm going to need to stop or I'll have to fuck you right here." Edward rested his forehead to mine as he tried to calm his breathing.

"Mmm."

"You are temptation personified. I'm really trying hard here to be good," Edward laughed and kissed me chastely on the lips.

"I know, I know. It's a public place," I nuzzled back into the crook of Edward's neck.

"Oh, that won't stop me."

"What?" I asked, excited and surprised.

"Bella look around you. Every surface that you see, I would fuck you on or against. A public place won't stop me." Edward's hands ran teasingly up and down the side of my body. I made a valiant effort not to let my eyes roll back into my head in pleasure.

"Oh?" I wasn't able to make any real conversation with him. My mind was still reeling from our make out session.

"The only thing stopping me is that this is our first official date. If it wasn't, you'd be beneath me now, begging for release." His warm breath washed over me and I clung on to him almost desperately.

Edward was slowly but surely breaking down the rest of my walls and sliding under my skin. The wind picked up suddenly and I shivered with the bitter chill.

"Shit. I guess the second part of the storm is coming sooner than they thought. I need to get you home before you get sick."

I sat up, but Edward was on his feet quicker than me. Once the blanket fell from around my body and I didn't have Edward's body heat anymore, the biting air penetrated the layers I was wearing. Edward offered me a hand to pull me up. I slipped my fingers into his and looked up at him, smiling. He answered in a full blown dazzling smile. He simply radiated happiness. In one quick move, Edward yanked me up and pulled me against his chest again. He pressed his lips against mine. They were firm, commanding and filled with fervor. I felt like he was trying to give me something to remember, as if once we left this rooftop our moment would be gone. In the back of my mind I understood where he was coming from. I had run from him physically and emotionally more times than I stayed. To show him how I wouldn't run this time, I grabbed the lapels of his soft leather jacket and crushed him to me with all the force I could muster. My actions forced Edward to gasp and I took that opportunity to slide my tongue into his mouth yet again, dominating the kiss and taking turns between biting and sucking his bottom lip.

"Jesus," Edward said gruffly, pulling back from me and pressing his heated forehead to mine. His warmth was welcomed because the cold had crept into my bones.

"Thank you for tonight, Edward." I whispered softly.

"You're welcome," Edward murmured back as he pressed a kiss to my forehead.

He grabbed my hand, linking our fingers together and guided me to the roof top door.

"What about all this stuff? Don't we need to clean it up?" I gestured towards the abandoned cabana, blankets and leftover food.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. It's being taken care of." Edward winked at me.

I was guided back down the steps and through the hallway. The heat of restaurant slowly increased, thawing out my chilled body. Edward's thumb traced light circles on top of my hand. It was like he had to constantly be touching me in some way. Off to the side of the restaurant I saw our server Jane leaning against a door frame. Her eyes narrowed at me in obvious jealousy. I knew it was childish, but I couldn't help myself. I was slowly starting to feel more possessive of Edward, and this bitch was crossing the line earlier. I took my free hand and lazily dragged it up Edward's arm until I reached his bicep and held on to it. Edward looked over his shoulder, smiling broadly at me. He seemed happy about my possessive action and in return I smiled sweetly up at him. As we continued out the restaurant I turned for one last look at Jane who had noticeably gone frigid and seethed jealous anger.

"Have a good night," the blonde hostess smiled at us as we passed her. Her smile slightly faulted as her eyes fell to where I gripped Edward protectively and came back to my face. Like Jane, jealousy clouded her features. Once again, I couldn't help myself.

"Oh, we will." I bit my lip seductively to further my point.

The hostess's smile became icy and Edward opened the door and guided me out of the restaurant. Once the door closed, he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pressing me against his side. Edward started laughing loudly, his body shaking against mine.

"I know what you were doing back there," He managed to get out in between his fits of laughter.

"I have no idea whatever you could be talking about Edward," I responded as innocent and as sweetly as I could.

Edward's fingers curled into my jacket tightly. He leaned down as we walked and pressed a kiss to the crown of my head.

"I liked it," He said lowly.

I shivered and it had nothing to do with the chilly air this time.

After the car ride home filled with easy small talk, Edward pulled up to my apartment building. He got out of the car and opened my door again, pulling me up and guided me inside, never breaking contact. When we finally reached my door, I fished out my keys shakily. I was overwhelmed by my sudden nerves. I was nervous for the whole "end of the date" act. I had seen it in movies more than I experienced it. I wasn't really sure how to end this amazing night gracefully. I was nervous about being away from him. After a few hours with Edward, I just wanted him near me. He settled me in a way no other person had. _That_ feeling itself made me nervous.

"So…uh this has been fun."

_Could I be any more awkward?_

Edward chuckled, reached out and swept a strand of hair out of my face, settling his hand against my jaw and cupping it gently.

"Fun…yes, it was fun." Edward's gaze bore into mine. His features were soft, relaxed and content.

His thumb traced my bottom lip back and forth. I parted my lips in a weak attempt to retrieve more oxygen in my body. Edward leaned in and hovered over my face. I closed my eyes in delicious anticipation.

"Thank you for going out with me, Bella. I hope this isn't the last time I get to take you out. I know many…fun…things to do." His breath washed over me like an aphrodisiac.

Before I had a chance to retort, Edward's lips made contact with mine. It was a sweet kiss. The kind in movies that made me internally cry "_Why can't that be me!"_ He made no effort to deepen the kiss. The restrained heat made his mouth that much more seductive and sultry. When he pulled away finally, I was almost positive I had lost all ability to speak. Or move.

"Goodnight Bella," Edward said, smiling down at me.

I stood there, unblinking and unable to move.

"You should probably open the door. Before I take you home." His smile turned into a promising wicked grin and I was snapped back into reality.

"Right. The door. I need to open that now."

_Stop talking. Just stop talking Bella. _

"Night," I smiled quickly, turned the door handle and walked inside. Edward's laugh echoed into the small foyer of my apartment.

"SO?" Alice's loud voice drew my eyes to where she sat on the couch. Rosie was asleep next to her.

In an instant, the entire night flashed before my eyes and I could do nothing else but smile widely.

"I knew it! Rosie! Wake up! Bella's home!" Alice nudged Rosie until she sleepy lifted her head from the sofa's armrest.

"What? Oh! Bella! How was it? I'm making Alice help Emmett plan our next date."

I dropped my purse on the counter and ran over to Alice. I hugged her tightly and began kissing her head repeatedly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I chanted in between smooches.

"You're welcome! God. I didn't think I'd get any action tonight with Jasper home studying, but I was wrong." Alice bit out, laughing uncontrollably.

"I feel left out," Rosie pouted next to Alice.

I wrapped an arm around Rosie and pulled both my girls in a group hug.

"You two are the fucking best," I whispered fervently.

"We know," Rosie and Alice said in sync.

When I finally got into bed later that night, I pulled my phone out of my purse to delete my morning alarm. I was going to sleep in. Finally. To my surprise, I had a text waiting from Edward.

**Edward**

**Goodnight Bella. I keep thinking about dessert tonight. Next time I'm going to have you instead of chocolate cake. **

I slid deeper into my sheets as my thighs clenched together. Edward had officially knocked down another giant portion of the protective wall around my heart.

* * *

This fucking _heat_. It was too fucking hot! I kicked off my blankets and sheets allowing for some cool air to flood over my body. I felt my forehead and moaned. My skin was clammy and very, very warm. I knew I had a fever. I curled my body into a fetal position and my bones instantly ached.

"Oh God," I moaned into my pillow.

With one eye open, I glanced at my clock. 12:35.

_Holy shit. I slept past noon! _

A knock came at my door and I knew it was Alice before she opened it.

"Bella? Are you okay? It's almost one…Oh my God, Bella!" Alice rushed over to me and placed the back of her hand against my forehead. "Holy shit you're burning up. Oh no!"

"I'm dying!" I mumbled dramatically.

"You're not. But you need fluids."

"I need to study! Finals!" I barely sat up before my body gave out of me and I sank back down to the bed.

"You don't need to study for finals right now. You need to get better. It looks like you've got the flu. Or a cold. Oh God! I hope this isn't because of last night. I tried to make it as warm as possible so you wouldn't catch a cold."

"Alice," I looked at her pointedly. "Last night was one of the best nights I've ever had. You helped make that happen. I will never blame whatever flu or cold I have right now on you. I should thank you every day for the rest of my life."

"You may do that," Alice said, smiling.

The quick burst of laughter that escaped me shook my aching body. I ended up moaning rather than laughing.

"Shhh. I'll go get some water and orange juice. I'll make some soup later. You just need to rest."

"Okay," I mumbled, my eyelids feeling already heavy.

Alice pulled the blankets back on top of me as I started shaking. I closed my eyes and tried to soothe my body and mind with the only thing that would work: Edward.

I awoke again a couple hours later to Alice nudging me.

"Bella, sweetheart, time for some soup." She held out a tray that contained a bowl of hot chicken noodle soup, a glass of water and a glass of orange juice. "Rosie made it from scratch before she left to go visit home. Her parents are having a family night. She wanted to stay behind and help take care of you, but you know how her parents are."

I forced myself to sit up against my pillows and placed the tray across my lap. Alice sat on the edge of the bed and looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine," I croaked out.

"You need to stop acting so tough and accept help." Alice's firm words rattled through me. "Oh and Edward's been calling or texting me non-stop all day. It's getting to be annoying." She rolled her eyes.

"What?" I swallowed down a spoonful of warm broth. Rosie was an amazing cook. "How does he know?"

"Well…I was supposed to hang out with Jasper tonight, but I told him I needed to stay here and look after you. I'm guessing Jasper told him."

"Alice, I'm fine. Really. You deserve your own date night."

"Jasper will survive," she smiled sweetly back at me.

I finished the soup as we discussed about all the work we need to do for finals.

"I really should work on my papers," I groaned.

"Tomorrow. Give yourself a day to relax."

I curled under the sheets again as Alice took the tray away.

"Thanks. Love you girl," I called out meekly.

"Love you too, B."

Once she shut the door, my eyes closed and I fell into another dream about Edward.

I was pulled from sleep when I became aware of a hand rubbing lightly up and down my arm.

_Alice?_

Alice was affectionate, but she'd never lay on my bed and woke me up with soft touches. I rolled over to figure out what the hell was going on. My heartbeat quickened and shock ran through my aching bones. Edward.

"What?"

"Shhh. I'm here to watch over you so my brother and Alice can go out." Edward resumed his soft caress.

I closed my eyes briefly, reveling in his touch. Then the situation hit me smack dab in the face.

_Oh my God. I bet I look hideous. _

"Ughhh," I rolled over into my pillow in a vain attempt to hide my face.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Edward's concern was apparent.

"I bet I look awful right now," I moaned into my pillow case.

Edward chuckled, leaned over me and grabbed a water bottle from the night stand. He tugged on my arm, exposing me to his face. The sweetest smile pulled at his lips and his eyes were filled with concern. It was really touching.

"Drink this. You do not look awful. I'm almost positive that you could never look awful. I'm exercising an incredible amount of self-control. What I wouldn't do to have you feel better so I can ravage you."

My heart thumped quickly in my ribcage as lust further heated my scorching cheeks.

"You're killin' me here, Cullen," I teased him.

Edward's response was the water he made me chug down. Once I was hydrated, Edward pulled me to his chest, my back to his front.

"What if I get you sick?"

"I'm willing to risk it," Edward murmured into my hair.

My smile was hidden from his view, but I pressed myself closer to him and felt _safe_.

I awoke Sunday morning cloaked in heat again. Except this time was good heat- Edward heat. His heavy arm was draped around my waist, pulling me close to his large erection poking me in my lower back. His leg was intertwined with mine so I was encased in his protective cocoon. I moved to turn in his grasp and Edward instantly drifted back to consciousness.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Edward asked groggily.

"I actually feel pretty good. I think it may have been one of those twenty four hour flus. Thank you for staying with me." I placed a lingering kiss on his cheek.

Edward's hand drifted from my waist and dragged lazily up and down my thigh. His seduction caused me to shudder. I looked into his eyes and saw how lust had crept in and dominated his irises.

"You're welcome," He said softly as he nipped at my jaw.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." I pressed my hips towards Edward's and met his incredibly large and hard morning erection. A low grunt escaped his lips.

"You can't do that. I'm barely holding on here, Bella." His words were more of a moan than anything else.

"Edward. I'm feeling much better. And I know what will make me feel a hundred percent back to normal."

I slid a hand slowly down the front of his heather gray v-neck. Once I reached his lounging pants, I traced the outline of his erection. I gripped his cock and gave it a quick tug. Edward's breathing was coming out in deep, short puffs and I bit my lip in response.

"That's it," Edward said roughly, pulling my hands away and securing them over my head in a tight grip with one of his hands. "I've waited long enough not to have you the way I wanted to. After a night in this bed not touching you…that's it." He leaned closer to my ear and his warm breath intoxicated me. "I'm going to fuck you senseless now."


	15. Chapter 15

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: WOW! I never thought I'd get over a 100 reviews. Thank you guys so much for your kind words! I appreciate any and all critiques! I would like to apologize for this late late posting. It was Memorial Day weekend in the US and I took a bit of a vacation. I'm going to try to post Chapter 16 tomorrow night too so I get back on track. Please forgive me!**

**Please continue to read, enjoy and review! **

_CHAPTER FIFTEEN _

"Oh, God."

It was hard to find my voice. It was hard to form a coherent thought. My mind was absorbed in its battle to focus on either Edward's tantalizing mouth sucking onto my neck or his hard cock repeatedly pressing between my legs. We were still completely clothed, but he couldn't seem to stop himself. His thrusts kept hitting my clit and the tingling began to spread throughout my veins.

"Keep doing that," I moaned out into the open air.

Edward nipped at my neck one more time before moving back and capturing my lips, kissing me feverishly. My mind was reeling from Edward's intensity. He was always so overwhelming, always overtaking me completely. Edward slipped a hand up my shirt, grazing his fingers towards my breast. I suddenly became hyper aware of how I hadn't showered in a few days. My sweat-sheened skin was abruptly hit with the cool air as my t-shirt was pulled up. I involuntarily shivered at the rapid change against my skin. Edward immediately pulled back from me and stopped his relentless dry humping.

"Ughh," I moaned in frustration. I was getting so close to hitting my peak.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward's voice was husky and filled with lust, but I could hear his concern.

"I think I might need to shower Edward. I feel dirty." I couldn't open my eyes to look at him because I knew it would break all my resolve.

"I agree."

The slight weight of Edward's body was quickly gone and I snapped my eyes open in curiosity. My eyes quickly found him and I was able to take in the sight of an incredibly aroused Edward standing next to me. His black lounging pants were tented. As my gaze racked over his body, I saw how his v-neck sweater clung to his well sculpted upper body. My breath hitched in my throat when I finally reached his face. Edward's swollen lips had curled into the sexiest smirk. His green eyes burned into me with lust, affection and naughty intentions. His unruly hair was pulled out in various sections because of my inability to stop myself from tugging on his locks. Edward outstretched his hand and I slipped mine into his.

"What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"You said you needed to shower. I think that's a great idea."

Edward pulled me up and guided me toward the bathroom in the hallway.

"You're showering with me?" I barely squeaked out.

He turned the door knob for the bathroom, pulled me inside and quickly took off my t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Standing in front of Edward naked, I waited for him to take off his clothes too. He stayed fully clothed, staring at me heatedly.

"Are you?" I asked again.

Edward began to circle me, tracing a finger from my shoulder, around my back, to my other shoulder and then finally along my upper chest. His finger dipped lower, outlining each breast, then each nipple. He replaced his fingers with his talented his mouth and took one of my hard peaks into his mouth. I threw my head back in complete and utter pleasure. After focusing on each of my breasts, he trailed his tongue up my neck, sucking lightly on my earlobe. Amidst his slow teasing, realization hit me quickly.

_He's seducing me. _

I couldn't move any of my limbs. It was like his gaze and mouth had frozen my entire body. My chest rose and fell rapidly in anticipation of his next move. Edward's hot, heavy breath covered my ear.

"Yes. I'm going to join you in the shower. I said I wanted to fuck you senseless. The mere image of you wet while I pump in and out of you makes me want to come. You don't know what you do to me, Bella."

_Fuck, you don't know what you do to me!_

I closed my eyes and tried to steady my incredibly aroused self. Edward's dirty talk always turned me into a pool of desire. I was nowhere near comfortable yet reciprocating that, but I did want to show him how he turned me on. I wanted to show how much I _wanted_ him. In a moment of bravery, I grabbed Edward's fingers and guided them in me. He let out a loud moan as I pushed him deeper.

"I'm already wet for you Edward," I said as I stared directly into his eyes.

I bit my lip as his fingers curled themselves in me, slowly pumping in and out. I picked up speed, forcing his fingers to move faster in and out of me. I felt the tingling sensation from previously build rapidly again. Edward curled his finger against _that_ spot one more time and I came suddenly and loudly. I had to quickly hold onto Edward's shoulder so I wouldn't collapse from pleasure.

"Fuck that was hot." Edward still had his fingers buried inside me. When he withdrew, I hated the absence that he left.

Edward quickly removed his sweater, lounge pants and navy boxer briefs. His erection was thick and heavy, standing straight up. I licked my lips in need, but Edward started the shower. Thick steam quickly enveloped the bathroom and he pulled me into the shower. Pressed up against him, it was hard to ignore his erection between us. I didn't want to ignore either. Reaching for my coconut scented body wash, I rubbed the soap together and held up my hands to Edward. Edward wet was a sight to behold. He was standing under the spray, staring at me and breathing heavily.

"I'm going to wash you. Turn around."

He obediently obliged. I started at his upper back and massaged out the knots that were hidden under his perfectly toned back. I added more soap and washed the back of his muscular biceps. Pressing my front to his back, I reached around and massaged his sculpted chest. He moaned at the touch of my breasts to his bare back.

"Turn around again, Edward." I said barely loud enough to hear over the water.

Again, he did so immediately. I managed to sneak a look at him. His eyes were hooded and drenched in desire.

_If looks could give an orgasm, this one would give me five. _

Edward's abs flexed as I dragged my hands across. I traced the outline of the deep V of his hips and marveled at the way his body was constructed. It was pure sin and pure heaven all mixed together. More often than not, he seemed like he was too good to be true. When my fingers lightly traced his pelvis, Edward's hips jerked forward as his hand slapped against the blue tiled wall as if to hold himself up. Our eyes never left each other as I began to stroke his hard, aching length. A low guttural noise escaped through his plump lips and I involuntarily clenched between my legs. While one of my hands caressed the root, shaft and head of his cock, my other hand massaged his balls.

"Oh God Bella. I…I..I lo-"

My heart slammed in my ribs so hard I thought I was going to have a fucking heart attack.

_Was he going to say he loves me?_

Before my conscious could eat this moment alive, Edward roughly pushed me back against the tile. He grabbed my left leg and hooked it around his hip.

"Hold on to the wall." His voice was gruff and strained. Edward was barely hanging on.

The moment my hand pressed against the cold tile, Edward pushed himself in me. I let out a loud moan of pleasure and fulfillment. We stayed there like that for a few moments- just connected with the water beating down on us.

"Edward…" I slightly pleaded with him. I needed that friction. I wanted what seemed like only he could do to me- completely unravel my entire being.

As if he instinctively knew what I was asking, Edward began to slowly pull out of me and then fill me again. This pattern was agonizing and deliciously torturous. He was deliberately taking his time. It was both killing and exciting me at the same time.

"Please. Please faster."

"You got it baby."

With that, Edward cupped the back of my head to protect me from the tile. His grip on my knee tightened as he began to thrust in me hard and fast. The root of Edward's cock rubbed repeatedly against my clit, causing the tingling heat to build.

"Right there." I moaned over and over.

Edward obeyed and I came long and hard, clenching down around him. I couldn't stop his name from leaving my lips like a prayer. After a few more rough strokes, Edward followed my orgasm. He threw his head back, clenching his jaw and groaning deeply.

"Jesus, Bella." He muttered as he pressed his wet forehead to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. He was still inside me and semi-hard. I didn't want a centimeter of space between us. I felt so connected to him and so fulfilled. Edward's hand ran up and down my leg that refused to leave his hip no matter how sore or uncomfortable it could get. I leaned back and captured Edward's lips by surprise. I poured everything I had in the kiss. I wanted it to be a kiss of thanks, of desire, of affection, of safety. I tried to make him see in other ways what I was too afraid to say. I wanted him to see I was _falling_ for him despite everything- despite the instinct to run or retreat behind my shield. After what seemed like forever, Edward pulled away and placed a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"I feel it too," He whispered.

* * *

Over the next few weeks I saw Edward almost every day. It became a running joke in the apartment with the girls. They kept telling me they saw more of Edward than they did of their own boyfriends. Edward understood that it was now crunch time and I really needed to focus on school and getting all my requirements done so I could graduate. He'd show up at night with Starbucks coffee and cupcakes from the local bakery. If I just wanted his presence near me while I studied, he'd bring over his own books and sit with me. This, of course, never really lasted long because we'd end up having sex. By the beginning of May we had christened every inch of my bedroom and bathroom- including the shower (several times) and counter. Edward kept joking that there were still surfaces in the main living spaces that needed our attention, but I didn't want to bother the girls with my inevitable cries of intense pleasure.

A little over a week before finals, I noticed Edward's mood changed. He became antsier and looked at me for long periods of time. Whenever I asked him what was up, he'd just shake his head or shrug. It started to make me incredibly nervous.

_What if he's done with me? _

The harsh fear of Edward's abandonment was a constant plague in my mind. I wasn't sure if it was rooted within Jacob's betrayal or some "broken home" complex that I never knew I had but sprung up all of a sudden. My own anxiousness was palpable to Rosie and Alice. They asked me several times as to what was the matter with me, but I gave them the same vague response as Edward had given me.

Finally, on one particular rainy Tuesday night, Alice seemed to hit her limit. We were all sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. It had looked like a hurricane of papers flew over the white wood as we highlighted and marked books and papers. My mind, however, was somewhere else. Like the past few days, my thoughts drifted towards Edward and the irrational reasons as to why he could be acting so strange. I was unthinkingly tapping my highlighter to my paper when Alice's high pitched voice startled me.

"ENOUGH. Good God, Bella. Whatever you are studying, just let it go. It's obviously upsetting you and that tapping is driving me fucking nuts."

"Amen! I think I've re-read the same sentence eight times," Rosie chimed in.

I blushed a deep scarlet in embarrassment. I didn't even think about what I was doing.

"I'm so sorry guys. I'm just…I'm just trying to figure some stuff out," I shrugged.

Alice put her notes down and stared out me curiously. Rosie took a sip of her coffee as if waiting for me to explain myself.

"What stuff? Not school stuff, I presume." Alice pursed her lips and waited like Rosie.

"It's just…a few days ago Edward started acting really strange. He's been distant when we're together- like he's got something on his mind that is on the tip of his tongue but he can't vocalize it. It makes me really nervous."

"Hmm. Do you have any kind of clue what could be going on? Anything specific?" Rosie asked.

"No. Not really. I mean, what if he's…messing around of me?" I barely was able to choke the words out. I didn't want Edward to fool around with anyone else.

"B. No offense, but you guys aren't really exclusive. He isn't promised to you or anything. If he's seeing other people, he's allowed to. I mean, he'd be crazy to because you're the total package. If I was a dude, I'd totally want to wife you down."

I couldn't help but laugh at Alice's obvious attempt to cheer me up.

"Yeah you're right. I'm just being possessive and jealous. But, can you blame me? He's hot as fuck. I don't know what to do. The whole thing is messing with my head!"

"Maybe you should text him and invite him over. Maybe you guys need to talk about the boundaries of whatever type of relationship you're having." Rosie's look of pure sincerity calmed me.

"I should do that. Yeah, maybe I will."

"It'll be okay, Bella." Alice patted my knee before she picked up her notes and resumed highlighting.

I grabbed my phone and quickly texted Edward.

**To: Edward**

**Hey. I know it's late, but are you busy tonight? **

I put my phone down and started biting my fingernails anxiously. Alice slapped my hand away from my mouth.

"I spent a lot of time on that manicure, Bella Swan. You better not chip it all away with your teeth."

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted her as if she just gave me strict orders.

My phone beeped with a text from Edward. My nerves skyrocketed and my breathing accelerated. I was becoming a mess of emotions.

**Edward**

**I've got nothing going on. Just finished a work out. What's up?**

The image of Edward's sweaty toned body filled my head and I sighed in contentment. Then my thoughts switched to his sweaty toned body on top of me, behind me, below me…

"Bella." Rosie's firm voice brought me back to reality. "Stop daydreaming. Start texting."

"Right."

**To: Edward **

**I was just wondering if you could stop by later. I wanted to talk to you about something. **

As soon as I clicked "Send," my gut roared and tumbled. My uneasiness filtered through me and I wasn't exactly sure how I would approach the situation or what even to say. My phone lit up with Edward's response.

**Edward**

**Sure. I'll be there in 45 min. Sound good?**

I sent back a quick confirmation and leaned against the couch, breathing deeply. I attempted to use some Yoga breathing technique that I had watched Alice do a few times before. It did little to help.

"So?" The little pixie asked.

"He'll be here in 45 minutes. I don't know if I can do this. I don't know what to say!"

"Bella," Alice grabbed my hand. "You have questions. Just ask them. That's all."

I shook my head and gathered my books and notes. Excusing myself from their company , I went and straightened up my bedroom hoping that would help my nerves. I knew Edward didn't really care if my room was dirty or straight. It had really only been disorganized for the past few weeks because of Edward and his joy of covering my bedroom in him.

If he was going to tell me he just wanted to be friends and no longer hook up buddies, I was going to be fucking devastated. He was perfect all around. He was the type my mom would tell me I should marry one day. As I continued to go through all the possible scenarios and even trying to mentally prepare myself to lose Edward, a slight knock came on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called out, expecting Rosie or Alice to be standing in the doorway. Instead, I found someone else. The one that had become so elusive to me suddenly. Edward. He was dressed in a charcoal zip up hoodie and dark slim tan pants. As usual, he looked _good_. I tried by best to act normal. "Oh! Hello."

I got up and walked over to him as he closed the door. Unlike before where when he'd enter the room and the sexual tension radiated off of him, Edward was now distant. I hated this invisible space between us. Edward pulled me into his arms as he nuzzled against my hair.

_Well, I guess I can take that as a good sign. At least I know he's not so repulsed by me that he can't even show affection anymore._

Edward pulled back and placed a soft chaste kiss upon my lips. My heart fluttered in response.

"How are you doing? Busy with studying?" He let go of me and leaned back, now creating a physical space between us.

"So busy. I'll be so glad when this is done next week."

I turned around and sat down on my bed. I looked up, expecting Edward to follow me, but he hadn't. Instead, he was raking his long, beautiful fingers through his messy hair.

_What the hell is going on with this kid?_

"Edward, please sit down." My voice was quiet and shaky. It completely betrayed whatever illusion of confidence I was trying to portray.

Edward looked up at me instantly, his green eyes widening and then narrowing. He ran another hand through his hair and crossed the room in a few short strides. He sat down on top of the quilt and turned his body towards me. In the glow of my lamp, I could see the various raw emotions that were etched into the lines of his face. I saw worry and nervousness. But, I also saw affection. It was still there, despite the distant façade with was exuding.

"You said you wanted to talk?" He looked at me cautiously.

"Yes." I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I was preparing myself for the worst case scenarios I incessantly thought about. "What the fuck is going on with you?"

Edward looked down immediately. His fingers were twisting within each other. I had never seen him so nervous. Placing my hands over his fidgeting ones, I looked directly into his eyes and said the words that burned coming out of my throat.

"It's okay. We can be friends."

His eyes expanded so much I was afraid they would pop out of his head.

"What? No no no no no no." Edward ran a hand through his hair again while still allowing me to hold one. Our connection hadn't been completely severed.

"Look. You've been distant. I know how guys are and I know how uncomfortable it can be to end…whatever it is we had going on. I mean, I know we weren't dating exclusively or anything." I tried to laugh off my words to appear careless and unaffected. But, I knew that once he left, I'd be crying myself to sleep.

"No. Fuck. I'm sorry. It's not what you think. I just…I've been…" Edward looked at me desperately as if he couldn't find the right words.

"Edward, please just tell me. I've been a mess over how you've been acting." I let out an exasperated sigh. I tried pulling my hand away from his, but he quickly interlaced our fingers.

"Bella. I know I've been acting strange, but it's just because I've been nervous as fuck and I didn't know how to say this. You have to understand, it's been a while for me. And you're you." Edward's rambling was getting hard to process.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while. I knew how resistant you were towards me when we first…got together. I don't know what's happened to you in the past, but I do know how I feel when we're together. I think I can tell how you feel too." Edward bit his lip, sending shivers through my body. "I really care about you, Bella. I really like you. A lot. The reason I've been distant is because I've been nervous to ask you…"

"Ask me what, Edward?" I was afraid to blink. Or move a limb. Or breathe.

_Is…he…?_

"Bella," Edward pierced me with the most genuinely hopeful look. "Will you be my girlfriend?"


	16. Chapter 16

***This is my first FanFic. There's no Beta, so please excuse any mistakes. **

**I'd love any reviews if you'll give them to me! **

**And, of course, Stephenie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ ***

**A/N: First off, I apologize for (another) late posting. If you're wondering where Jacob and Nessie went... they're still around. We're not done with them yet. As for Edward, well, "nobody is perfect" is what they say ;-) I am so grateful to all those who are recommending this story, following it and reviewing. It was brought to my attention that it was recommended on The Lemonade Stand, which is amazing. When I first started reading FanFics, I would use that site to find stories with hot Edwards- and I found them. Please visit the site (there are AMAZING FanFics on there) and I humbly thank those who are passing this story on to others. Thank you! **

**Please enjoy & review! **

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

"_Bella," Edward pierced me with the most genuinely hopeful look. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_WHAT?_

I stared at Edward as he sat on my bed. He played with our interlaced fingers as if his nerves had gotten the best of him. Edward continued to look straight at me. His emerald green eyes bore into mine as the air between us hung heavy with my unspoken answer.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

_Could I do this again? After breaking up with Jacob a few months ago? I don't want to get hurt. I just don't want to get hurt. _

As my mind curled around that one thought, Edward squeezed my hand gently. It was like he instinctively knew I was falling away inside my own head and he needed to bring me back. I blinked a few times and let out a broken sigh.

_Who the fuck am I kidding? I'd be an idiot to not say yes. _

"Yes."

A broad grin broke out on his face. He looked dazzling in that moment as my one word seemed to settle through him.

"Yes?" Edward asked quietly.

I leaned over towards him and lightly dragged my lips across his, savoring his plump lower lip.

"Yes, Edward. I will be your girlfriend," I whispered against his slightly parted mouth.

Edward let out a strangled groan as his lips claimed mine feverishly. It was overpowering and dominating- and I loved it. I found myself pushed on my back as Edward's hands roamed my entire body. His fingertips seemed to worship every inch of my skin. My shirt and yoga pants were off before I could even register him removing them.

"You. Too many clothes." I gasped against his neck before biting and sucking on his smooth skin.

As he leaned back on his knees, I realized I had never seen him this happy. His brown-copper hair was disheveled and messy, his grin was still wide and he seemed to glow in the soft light from my table lamp. His eyes were what made my heart skip a few beats. They seemed to actually sparkle. Lust had obviously dominated his irises, but I could see the pure happiness radiating through them too.

_I caused that look._

I shivered with anticipation as Edward slowly unzipped his hoodie, throwing it on the floor. It looked like he had been working out tirelessly because his chest was hard and the ripples of his abs protruded through his skin. The deep V of his hips was pronounced. I drank the sight of him in and ran my tongue against my lower lip before holding it between my teeth. The mere sight of him could make me come. Edward seemed to figure this out as his broad smile was replaced with a sexy "know-it-all" smirk.

"Pants." I whispered. I wasn't sure I could actually use my voice with him in front of me like that. His happiness and lust were contagious. I was infected.

Edward slid off the bed only to stand next to me. He slowly undid the zipper of his pants, revealing burgundy boxer briefs that barely contained a straining erection. A wanton moan escaped my lips as I reached out and lightly stroked him through his underwear. Edward's head fell back as his hips pressed forward into my hand. I sat up on my knees and dragged his boxer briefs down his narrow hips and muscular legs, letting them fall to the floor. When he kicked them aside, I peeked up at him through my lashes. The look of pure uncontained desire poured out of his eyes. Grabbing his cock in my hand, I stroked him a few times. With my eyes still connected to his, I took him in my mouth, swirling the tip. His lips parted as his chest heaved.

"Oh God, Bella. Yes. Fuck yes."

With his words of encouragement, I started to take him all the way to the back of my throat. I flattened my tongue along the large vein as my other hand massaged his balls. Edward's moans were becoming louder and I knew that if he didn't stop me soon, he'd come in my mouth. Sure enough, his weak grip on my shoulders pulled him out of my mouth.

"I need to be in you." Edward's voice was gruff and breathless as he climbed back onto my bed.

Edward positioned himself at my entrance, running his cock over my wet folds. When he massaged my clit, my body nearly bounced off the mattress.

_Fuck that feels good._

"You like that baby?"

I closed my eyes and nodded quickly.

"Eyes open, Bella."

My eyes flew open on command. I watched him as he slowly entered me, savoring the way I instinctively clenched around him. His eyes fluttered briefly before he was fully sheathed in me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him even deeper. Edward leaned over me and his spicy scent overwhelmed my senses. His mouth was mere inches from mine and I leaned up, desperate to have more contact with him, but he pulled back. Edward's delicious tongue traced my bottom lip and my mouth fell open in a loud groan.

"I can't believe," Edward whispered over my lips. "That I'm inside my _girlfriend_."

Edward pulled out slowly before filling me again to the hilt.

"Bella," He repeated with every thrust like a prayer.

"Edward…" I moaned against his jaw, kissing and sucking whatever part I could. I recognized this as something more. He was making _love_ to me. Edward was worshipping the feel of me. It was as if my agreeing to be his girlfriend had opened up a part of him that he hadn't shown me before. I thought I had felt cherished by him previously, but it wasn't even a comparison to how I felt now. Spurred by the happiness and pleasure I felt, I came abruptly. I clung onto Edward's biceps as I cried out his name. My orgasm pushed Edward to his own finish. As he thrusts became faster and deeper, I felt a second orgasm build.

"Come with me, baby," Edward almost pleaded brokenly.

My body responded to his plea by coming again. This time it was longer and more intense. I felt heat course through my veins as I shuddered and flipped underneath him. Edward let out a loud moan, praising my name again. He clung to me as we both tried to get our breathing under control.

"You've made me so happy now that I can officially call you mine," Edward breathed against my ear.

I nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the spice mixed with the heavy scent of sex.

"Me too," I smiled against his skin

I woke up the next morning cocooned in Edward's bare arms. It instantly hit me that this was the first time that we had fucked and then slept together. Sure, we had sex plenty of times since I started to leave my guard down. However, as part of a rule to myself, I never let him stay over and I never stayed at his place. It was like a "hit it and quit it" but with feelings involved. The arrangement was, of course, my idea and my way of protecting myself. Or maybe I was just trying to grasp at any sense of safety as I fell head first into lust with Edward. But, on this morning, it felt different. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any anxiety about the new stage we were at in our relationship. I had anticipated once the whole situation had set in that my mind would start second guessing my heart. But, wrapped up in Edward's heat, I felt at peace. One thing that I was highly aware of was the fact that I had never brushed my teeth or washed my face. I was positive I looked and smelled like I slept in a dumpster. I tried to wiggle my way out to get to the bathroom, but I only moved an inch before Edward's grip tightened.

"No," He murmured groggily against my hair.

"Edward," I began. "I need to brush my teeth. Morning breath, boyfriend."

Edward nuzzled into my hair and hummed loudly. "Say it again."

"Boyfriend," I smiled.

I felt him place a kiss on the back of my head before he released me from his embrace. I leaned over my bed and grabbed my yoga pants and t-shirt. After putting my clothes on I started walking towards my door when I was startled by a swift ass slap.

"Hurry back, babe."

I turned around to find an incredibly sexy man staring back at me through heavily hooded eyes. The sheet was draped teasingly low on his hips. Edward was held his head in his hand and looked at me while licking his lips. The sight was tantalizing and I briefly considered just crawling back in bed and letting him deal with my morning breath. But, I wanted to take care of my business and collect my thoughts alone before coming back to my boyfriend.

_My boyfriend. My boyfriend is Edward Cullen. Fuck._

I offered up a shy smile and quickly hurried out of the room. After taking care of my business in the bathroom, I emerged to a very suspicious looking Rosie and Alice sitting at the kitchen table.

"Rosie, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think someone spent the night," Alice teased, her brow arching.

"Why Alice! Dare I saw you are right!" Rosie exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Shh! He'll hear you," I said, rolling my eyes.

"We heard you," Alice laughed. Rosie almost choked on her coffee from trying to hide her own giggling.

My face flushed red with embarrassment and I tucked a piece of hair behind my hair.

"Sorry…I uh…" Even though Alice and Rosie had heard almost every detail about my life, I was still incredibly embarrassed for them to hear specific things.

"Don't worry about it B. We're just happy you're happy. The after-sex glow looks good on you. Kind of tones down all that blushing." Alice couldn't stop laughing. I blushed even redder.

"Okay. Bye." I turned quickly to go back to my room.

I found Edward in the same position where I left him. His eyes locked with mine and heat coursed through me, causing a pool of wetness to gather between my thighs. His gaze took in every inch of my body while licking his lips.

_Please legs, don't give out on me._

Edward curled his finger and beckoned me towards the bed. We never said a word to each other, but I knew it was going to be a very, very good morning.

* * *

"Well well well."

Before I even looked up, I knew I was going to get an earful of teasing from Alice. It had been exactly a week since Edward and I became exclusive. Alice and Rosie were beyond happy for me when I told them Wednesday afternoon. We even managed to take a break from studying to toast to my new relationship with champagne. Edward and I spoke daily, but we had only seen each other a few times in the last seven days. My finals started on Monday and I was engrossed in finishing college. However, Edward and I made the decision to take our relationship public to the social media world. This, I knew, was the reason why Alice was coming into my room.

"Yes, Alice?" I looked up from my notes to find a smirking Alice and Rosie. "Oh both of you came to do this. Wonderful."

"Do what?" Rosie feigned innocence.

"Just get on with it," I rolled my eyes.

"We just wanted to tell you we noticed that you and Edward are official."

"We've been 'official' for a week."

"Oh, girl. You know what we're talking about." Rosie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Facebook." Alice squinted her green eyes.

"Yes. We did that. Edward's idea." I laughed.

"You know what they say…it's not 'official' until it's Facebook 'official.'" Alice cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"That's absurd." I couldn't stop my laughter from erupting from my chest. It was like my best friends lived to give me a hard time.

"It's true," Rosie agreed. "We'll let you study, Mrs. Cullen." She winked.

Before I could attempt some retort, the girls closed the door laughing loudly. I had to remind myself that despite this week of hell of finals and Rosie and Alice's teasing, there was one thing I had to look forward to.

_Celebration sex with Edward._

A wide smile spread across my face. Before my mind could go into wild fantasies of him and me, my phone beeped.

"Edward," I sighed in anticipation.

The blood in my veins froze when I glanced at the screen on my phone. It was like my heart ceased to beat and forgot to re-start. I gasped a few times in response. I didn't receive a text from my incredibly hot and amazing boyfriend. I had received a text from my asshole of an ex-boyfriend. There was no way for me to not read the text, otherwise I would have deleted it before opening it. Sliding a shaking finger across the phone's screen, Jacob's text popped up.

**Jacob**

**I saw that you are now dating someone named Edward Cullen. Really Bella? It's only been a couple of months. Enjoy your loser rebound boyfriend. **

_Was he fucking serious?_

Rage ripped through my body. I wanted to throw my phone against the wall and break it. I wanted to call Jacob up and tell him to burn in hell. My fingers itched to text him back telling him how much I hated him. My need to tell Jacob how Edward wasn't a rebound boyfriend and how he was amazing, loving and a billion times better than him was almost overwhelming. I had to get some sense of self-control. I needed to focus.

_Don't do it. Don't text him back. He doesn't deserve it._

I hated how he could still affect me. I didn't want to feel any emotion towards Jacob- not anger or sadness. My whole body shook, fighting off my rage and dread.

_Why can't he just leave me alone?_

I closed my eyes and focused on Edward. So many times he had brought me back from whatever darkness that threatened to drown me. The mental image of him slowed my heart down and produced a sense of calm. I deleted Jacob's text message without reading it again or replying. Instead, I found Edward's number and called him. He answered on the second ring.

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"Can you come over?" I breathed. I knew my voice sounded like I was in pain.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I need you."

"I'm walking out my door right now."

Since it was late at night, Edward got to my house in record time. Alice or Rosie must have buzzed him in because he opened my door abruptly. I was sitting on the bed holding my knees to my chest. My books and notes had already been pushed to the floor since I couldn't focus on school.

"Bella?" Edward asked, worry was etched in his face.

Just to have him near me broke down whatever strength I was trying to hold up. I let out a broken sob, unable to respond to him. In a matter of seconds I was in Edward's tight embrace and under the covers. He pulled my back to his front, pressing us close together. He peppered soft kisses on my shoulder and let me cry.

"Shh," He tried to soothe me. "I'm here baby. I'm here."

For the second time in seven days I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

"WE DID IT!" Rosie sang out repeatedly as she paraded around the apartment. Alice was pouring her special Sangria into six glasses, since the boys were coming over to celebrate the end of finals and college with us.

"Alice, what's in the Sangria again?" I asked curiously as she attempted to pour equal amounts into everyone's glass.

"Just drink it," Alice winked.

I knew what that meant. A lot of alcohol. Just then there was a knock on the door. Jasper and Emmett had known the code to get into our apartment for a couple of years now.

_Mental note: tell Edward._

Right on queue with my thoughts, Edward walked in looking like a damn GQ model. He wore slim black denim jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and an opened button down blue plaid shirt. I was able to see the outline of his pecks and imagined the hard planes of muscle that were hidden just underneath the white cotton.

"There's my girl," He said proudly.

Edward walked over to me and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Hi," I sighed into him.

He pulled back and looked down at me. He didn't say anything before he captured my lips in a passionate kiss that screamed pride, desire and joy. My body lit up as his tongue caressed mine.

"Oh come on," Alice barked. "At least try my Sangria before you two bang."

Edward released my lips, chuckling. I immediately pouted at the interruption until Edward placed a kiss on my forehead and murmured "later."

_Celebratory sex!_

We all gathered around the kitchen counter where Alice passed out drinks to everyone. Rosie cleared her throat and held up her glass to toast.

"I'd just like to say, to my two best friends, congratulations on surviving finals. I love you with all my heart. Jasper, congrats to you too. Emmett, baby, you're welcome for helping you."

"Hey! I could have totally passed the class without your help," Emmett pouted.

"You know you only studied because of what I promised as a reward," Rosie winked.

"You're right," Emmett grinned.

"Oh my God, and you think I'm bad?" I balked.

"Okay okay. I'll say the toast," Jasper calmly stated. "To my best friends, congratulations! May we always stick together in our futures like we've done in the past. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We all said in unison, smiling broadly.

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "You'll get to meet Esme and Carlisle at graduation next week!"

"Who?" I asked before taking another sip. Her Sangria really was good.

"Edward and Jasper's parents," She smiled.

I coughed on the fruity wine and vodka mixture. Edward tried to help me by gently patting my back. My face flushed red in embarrassment and instant worry.

_Fuck. I have to meet the parents. _


End file.
